Un Amor Heredado
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Lucius Malfoy cuando estaba en sus años de Hogwarts inevitablemente quedo prendado del moreno Griffindor James Potter, y a toda costa conquisto el corazón del insufrible Griffindor el resto de sus años escolares consistió en poseer el sensual cuerpo de James Potter, esconder su relación de sus padres, de la sociedad... el resto del resumen esta dentro me pasé mucho con el largo XD
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor heredado**

**.**

***se truena los dedos* **

**aquí**** os traigo mi nuevo trabajo, espero que vosotros disfrutéis de él.**

**Esto pertenece a la sensualmente salvaje J. K. Rowling yo escribo por puro matar el tiempo**

**Advertencia: james y Lucius tienen la misma edad, lord Voldemort existe, pero como el salvaje profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no existió guerra contra lord Voldemort, solo la madre de Harry está viva. Es MUY ALTERNO este fic MUY ALTERNO **

**Resumen: Lucius Malfoy cuando estaba en sus años de Hogwarts inevitablemente quedo prendado del moreno Griffindor James Potter, y a toda costa conquisto el corazón del insufrible Griffindor el resto de sus años escolares consistió en poseer el sensual cuerpo de James Potter, esconder su relación de sus padres, de la sociedad, y de su prometida Narcisa Black, mientras que a James le pasaba casi lo mismo, al esconder su relación de sus amigos, pero su corazón estaba dividido entre su insufrible y correspondido amor Lucius Malfoy, y su inocente y nada correspondido amor Lily Evans, la cosas eran difíciles, en su último año para la tristeza de la pareja tuvieron que separarse terminando en muy malas condiciones, sustituyendo el amor por Odio… pasaron los años y cada quien hizo sus vidas, hasta que Lucius Malfoy está en sus últimas debido a una enfermedad y Lily Potter habla con el patriarca de los Malfoy para entregarle una carta donde recitan las últimas palabras de James Potter para Lucius Malfoy, pero antes de leerla el rubio reflexiona por las palabras de la madre de Harry y el patriarca de los Malfoy decidirá que su hijo se casara con el hijo mayor de James Potter, para vivir lo que él pudo haber vivido con su amor si hubiera sido lo suficientemente Griffindor para enfrentar a su familia y a la sociedad.**

**¿Pero Quién dijo que los involucrados estarían de acuerdo con este compromiso?**

**Ultimo Deseo**

**.**

La Mansión se sentía fría, los presentes no podían mostrar una sonrisa, sola la pena y la tristeza se podían sentir por doquier, todo está sumido en un silencio, cuando se escucharon pasos en la sala de la mansión.

-buenas tardes- dijo una mujer de rojos cabellos y ojos verdes, acompañada de un joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos del mismo color que los que tenía la mujer.

-buenas- dijo el moreno algo incómodo por la mirada que le dirigían las personas del lugar.

-¿puedo hablar con la señora de la casa?- pregunto Lily al aire ya que Nadia había tenido la molestia en recibirla a ella y a su hijo.

-ustedes los Potter no son muy bienvenidos aquí- dijo la voz dura de un hombre.

-Severus- dijo Lily algo sorprendía hacía años que no veía a su primer amigo en el mundo de la magia, Severus había pedido explícitamente que solo se verían si se tratan de asuntos escolares del único ido de la pelirroja- un placer- dijo Lily algo dolida por la mirada llena de rencor del pocionista.

-eso es algo que decido yo Severus- dijo una mujer rubia llegando a la estancia- por favor señora Potter sígame- .

Lily siguió a Narcisa junto con su hijo, la señora Malfoy guio a los Potter a una pequeña Salita, la decoración era sencilla pero muy exquisita, las paredes tenían colores celestes, el piso alfombrado y un amueblado muy finísimo, tal vez de Francia -siéntense- invito la mujer-la verdad lo que tengo que tratar solo le incumbe a usted- dijo Lily mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo que miraba el lugar con curiosidad.

-tiene razón, pediría que los guiara uno de los elfos pero no me quiero arriesgar a que le pase algo al joven Potter- dijo Narcisa parándose del lugar y presionando una saliente de una lámpara, una de las paredes revelo unas escaleras ocultas – vengan- dijo la mujer indicándoles las escaleras, los Potter las subieron junto a Narcisa, una vez que llegaron al segundo piso las paredes se cerraron, los Potter llegaron a un pasillo con 2 puertas, frente a frente, una más grande que la otra, la puerta de la derecha era de roble, esta finamente tallada, tenía el emblema de los Malfoy, la de izquierda era blanca, más pequeña, pero por eso no menos impresionante que la anterior, cualquiera diría que desentonaban, pero Harry y Lily notaron que adelante y a tras no se veía salida, sino paredes, era un pasillo sin salida, ni entrada- hay muchos cuartos en esta casa, nadie sabe dónde están los aposentos de los dueños de la casa excluyendo a los mismos y sus sirvientes es una medida de protección- aclaro la rubia mujer las dudas que reflejaron las caras de los Potter- pase joven Potter, imagino se sentirá más comodo con mi hijo ya que lo conoce que entre miradas indiscretas que no conoce- Harry asintió toco la puerta y cuando escucho "adelante" pidió permiso al entrar y desapareció de la vista de las mujeres.

-muy bien, regresemos a la sala- dijo Narcisa.

-la verdad preferiría apresurar las cosas, debo entregar al señor Malfoy una carta que le dejo mi marido antes de morir- dijo Lily, la mirada de la mujer se ensombreció ante la mención del difunto esposo de la pelirroja - señora Malfoy, imagino que su esposo ya le conto de la verdadera relación de mi marido con el suyo- .

-no por eso la traición duele menos- dijo fría la mujer tratando de ocultar las lagrimas.

Lily sin poder evitarlo atrajo Narcisa hacia se cuerpo en un abrazo logrando que la mujer se tensara por el repentino contacto- cuando mi esposo me lo revelo en su lecho de muerte me sentí igual o peor que usted, pero luego comprendí por que las cosas son como son- dijo Lily rompiendo el abrazo suavemente- si ellos hubieran seguido con su amor y haberlo sacado a la luz muchas cosas fueran diferente, Lucius Malfoy fuera sido repudiado de su familia por atreverse a romper su compromiso con un Black y serían muy criticados en la sociedad mágica, el padre de james no fuera replicado porque estaría con un sangre pura, pero ni tu hijo Draco Malfoy ni el mío estarían con nosotras, además les dolía estar con nosotras cuando amaban a otro, pero sabes, un amor correspondido obligado a amistad duele, pero un amor correspondido obligado a odiar duele aun mas, mi esposo me demostró que me amaba en su último momento pero que nunca sería la sombra de Lucius, pero que tampoco me comparaba con él, James no estaba al 100% conmigo pero no significaba que lo estuviera con Lucius, imagina cuando debieron sufrir, y no me negaras que tu esposo también aprendió amarte y te regalo momentos felices, no ocultes tus lágrimas de mi Narcisa, soy mujer y comparto tu dolor- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a botar de los ojos de ambas

-tienes razón, un Malfoy no puede ser infiel, seria faltar al honor del juramento de las alianzas, ven será mejor que entres a hablar con el-

-Potter- dijo Draco Malfoy al ver entrar a su némesis cuando él se encontraba en ese deplorable estado, llorar nuevamente frente a san Potter.

-lo lamento- dijo Harry girándose no quería que volviera a pasar lo de los baños en Hogwarts hace dos años cuando al rubio le dijeron de la enfermedad de su padre, lo había encontrado llorando, y pues el desenlace del encuentro no fue el mejor, ambos terminaron gravemente heridos, madame Pomfrey se enojó con ambos y les quito las baritas los tres días que permanecieron en la enfermería, pero desde ese día, las cosas habían estado tensas entre los dos, aunque habían cambiado radicalmente.

-ya está Potter- dijo con desprecio el rubio se había aplicado un glamur para que el moreno no viera sus ojeras ni sus ojos llorosos y se acomodó la ropa.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Harry sin moverse del lugar que estaba desde que entro.

-como en navidad Potter- dijo sarcástico el rubio

-ya-

-recuerda Potter, si tú hablas yo hablo- dijo Draco recordando el acuerdo que tuvieron en sexto año mediante su estadía en la enfermería de Hogwarts

-lo sé- dijo Harry suspirando y recordando

_Flash back _

_Harry y Draco ya habían sido curados y Pomfrey y esta estaba en sus aposentos con las baritas de los jóvenes y con una fuerte amenaza._

_Draco pensaba que Harry no sabía que en ese momento el rubio seguía llorando, el moreno sabía lo que se sentía tener la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto le quedaba con su padre, eso era lo que el sentía cuando a su difunto padre lo enviaban a esas misiones de alto riesgo pero paso lo inevitable, titubeando el moreno en silencio se bajó de su cama y se paró frente a las cortina de la cama de Draco, lentamente abrió las cortinas y se encontró a Draco en un mar de lágrimas, desgarrado, a Harry se le apretujo el corazón jamás había visto al rubio en ese estado, prefería mil veces al carbón y pretencioso que a ese chico que lloraba desconsoladamente, Draco noto su presencia y lo miro, solo dolor y tristeza había en la mirada, pero la rabia se reflejó en el rostro al verse descubierto, antes de que el rubio dijese algo en contra del moreno, el Griffindor abrazo a Draco y este inconscientemente regreso el abrazo que lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentir más calmado desahogo su dolor en los brazos a quien llama "enemigo"._

_Cuando Draco estuvo más calmado, Harry rompió el abrazo y limpio las lágrimas del rostro del slytherin._

_-si te atreves…- pero antes de que Draco terminara su amenaza fue interrumpido por el moreno_

_-yo te diré algo que nadie sabe y así estaremos a mano- el rubio ante la propuesta asintió, Harry suspiro, solo su madre sabia aquello- soy homosexual- dijo el moreno algo sonrojado, Draco lo miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada- así estarás más seguros ¿no? Si tú dices de mi condición sexual yo digo que te derrumbaste ¿trato?-_

_-trato- _

_Desde entonces cuando el rubio no podía más debido a la tristeza de que en cualquier momento podría perder a su padre, buscaba al moreno y podía llorar en el hombro del Griffindor sin miedo a ser juzgado, y con una agradable sensación por el apoyo del moreno, a pesar de que en todo momento se trataran como enemigos, y no hablaran en esos momentos de acercamiento, solo los sollozos de Draco se escuchaban y los pequeños susurros de Harry como "déjalo salir" "todo estará bien" pero no se habían detenido a preguntarse por qué ambos querían que esos momentos fueran eternos_

_The end flash back _

No hubo más ninguna conversación, cuando solo estaban ellos, no había ni insultos ni conversaciones civilizadas, solo silencios, cómodos, pero sin acercamientos, el odio se apaciguaba, pero no se reducía, en esos momentos no eran amigos ni enemigos, solo dos personas que disfrutaban esa compañía, sin preguntas, sin orgullos y sin prejuicios.

Lily entro a la habitación del matrimonio Malfoy, en el lecho estaba Lucius Malfoy en un estado muy deplorable, leucemia, eso era lo que el patriarca tenia, no la habían detectado por que en el mundo mágico desconocían la enfermedad, pero por la necedad de Narcisa fueron a dar en una clínica muggle donde le dieron un pronóstico y donde descubrió que la tenía muy avanzada solo le quedaba tomar tratamiento y esperar lo inevitable, eso hace dos años, y una vez tubo el diagnostico se encargó de disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida con su familia y haciendo lo inimaginable para que su familia no le faltase nada en su ausencia, para sorpresa de los médicos, las ganas de vivir de Lucius eran fuertes, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, y ese día le había dicho lo inevitable a su esposa, que estuvo y está profundamente enamorado de James Potter a pesar de que este ya no estuviera entre los vivos, le dejo muy en claro que jamás había faltado a su matrimonio, y que por eso se había declarado enemigo de James para evitarlo a toda costa, su cobardía lo había orillado a su oportunidad de ser 100% feliz, pero no negaba que había disfrutado la vida junto a Narcisa, si llego a amarla pero James siempre será su primer amor.

-buenas- dijo la pelirroja al entrar.

Lucius quedo sorprendido por la visita.

-señor Malfoy, sé que no le agrada mi presencia debido al amor que le tubo a mi difunto esposo pero quiero que sepa que no le tengo rencor por eso si he venido aquí hoy es porque ya se ha revelado el remitente de la última carta que dejo mi esposo- dijo Lily sentándose en la cama junto a Lucius tomando sus manos a pesar de que se sintió indignada con saber el romance del colegio que tubo james con el rubio entendía muchas cosas, en su corazón no podía existir el rencor y ese hombre había sido así por las enseñanzas de su padre abraxas Malfoy, por eso negó la posibilidad de ser 100% feliz.

-¿tres cartas?- pregunto el patriarca, Narcisa había salido de la habitación, su esposo necesitaba privacidad

-sí, vera james en su lecho de muerte me conto sobre su relación, las escapadas, viajes todo, incluso el final- dijo con una sonrisa triste- me dejo un cofre con sus memorias, con recuerdos importantes para él, pero también dejo 3 cartas, una era para mí, otra para Harry, pero la última estaba en un sobre en blanco, no sabía a quién entregarla hasta que leí la carta que dejo para mí, decía "_a quien debe ser entregada la tercera carta se revelara en el momento más oportuno y el más correcto". _Su nombre es el que sale en el tercer sobre señor Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja entregando una carta a Malfoy algo amarillenta por el tiempo – en este sobre tal vez haya muchas respuestas para usted, y tal vez para nosotros, pero es su decisión el compartir con nosotros su contenido- dijo la pelirroja

-¿las memorias dónde están?- pregunto Lucius

Lily dejo escapar una pequeña risa- esas están en un cofre encantado, se dejara abrir en el momento indicado, creo que es para que mi hijo comprenda más sobre ustedes dos, él no sabe lo que una vez tuvieron al menos no aun, tal vez entienda porque siempre le gustaron los chicos rubios en especial tu hijo- dijo con una risita la pelirroja

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-pues sí, veras los Potter tenían una forma mágica de preservas sus poderes aunque estos se vieran liado a muggle u otras criaturas mágicas, y las habilidades que adquirían con el tiempo las iban heredando, la extraña manía de meterse en problemas es una, mi hijo es peor que su padre, y James al estar enamorado de ti, heredo eso a Harry, solo que se verá reflejado en otra persona, posiblemente ese sea Draco- dijo Lily.

-¿estás seguro de eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-al principio dudaba, pero una noche en las vacaciones de sexto año para pasar al séptimo Harry durmió conmigo y hablo en sueños decía "_no llores Draco todo estará bien_" "_no te juzgare llora en mi hombro_"- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer al ver la cara de incertidumbre en el hombre.

-eso explica por qué mi hijo no ha llorado en mi presencia y Narcisa está más tranquila porque Draco está bien, ya encontró quien lo consuele-

- bueno te dejo a solas para que leas la carta-

-espera- dijo el rubio

-¿Qué sucede?-

-llama a Narcisa y dile por favor que traiga al abogado de la familia con mi testamento por favor- Lily así lo hizo, no comprendía pero la decisión en la mirada del rubio evito que preguntara, una vez Narcisa estaba en la habitación con el abogado hablo- muy bien, antes de leer el contenido de la carta quiero dejar mi _último deseo_, y Narcisa y Lily junto con usted serán mis testigos y las encargadas de que se cumpla según las cláusulas que pondré, pero esto será leído después de mi muerte- los presentes asintieron, mientras que Narcisa limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas, el abogado le entrego un pergamino al patriarca junto con pluma y tinta y comenzó a redactar lo que haría que muchas cosas cambiaran entre los Malfoy y los Potter.

"_Yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy dejo en claro mi último deseo, no como cabeza de familia, sino como padre, quiero que mi hijo y heredero de los, Malfoy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, se comprometa en matrimonio con el heredero de los Potter, Harry james Potter Evans, pero no quiero someter a los jóvenes a una relación sin amor, por eso quiero que en este año, su último en Hogwarts, estén comprometidos públicamente dando un año para conocerse y ver si los sentimientos esperados lleguen a ellos, pero si el amor no están en medio de los herederos de ambas partes al finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts y las vacaciones de verano, se suspenda el compromiso, pero que siga vigente, es decir que si en un futuro donde ya haya pasado la fecha límite que e planteado anteriormente ambos herederos decidan casarse por voluntad sin importar que ya antes estuvieron comprometidos, se considera como cumplido mi último deseo, tomo como testigo a mi esposa Narcisa Malfoy de soltera Black madre de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y a Lily Potter de soltera Evans Madre de Harry james Potter Evans, donde ellas están de acuerdo y se encargaran de que mi último deseo _ _se cumpla según las cláusulas que e señalado"._

Al final de la hoja las firmas de Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy y Lily Potter brillaron como si fueran hilos de oro, sellando la petición y haciéndola un documento válido sin formas de reclamar.

Solo faltaba que los comprometidos se enteraran y ver como se lo tomaban.

.

_Os recuerdo que no tengo beta, así que disculpen los errores que en mi descuido e dejado pasar._

**N/A: bueno esto solo es el primer capítulo espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Hay muchos fics donde Harry y Draco terminan comprometidos por "x" causa unos muy buenos, otros no tanto pero tienen su atractivo, bueno quería intentar ver cómo me sale uno a mi.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amor heredado**

**N/A: buenas gente, aquí les traigo el segundo cap., espero les guste... Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por cierto me faltaba decirles que en Amor Yaoi tengo otra cuenta bajo este mismo seudónimo así que esto no es plagio ni nada por el estilo.**

**.**

**La carta de James y la muerte de Lucius**

**.**

Lucius había quedado solo en sus aposentos, Lily Potter ya se había despedido horas atrás y se había marchado con Harry; Narcisa estaba con su querido hijo. Era el momento perfecto para leer la carta que su amado James había dejado para él, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que no le gustase lo que dijera la carta, miedo a derrumbarse ante la posibilidad de un "deje de amarte" pero a la vez sentía esa curiosidad que había adquirido en la escuela por pasar tanto tiempo con un estúpido Griffindor, su estúpido Griffindor, sonrió, sintió nostalgia por el giro de sus pensamiento.

**-al menos debo ser valiente en mis últimos días, mostrar que me importas-** pensó el patriarca Malfoy admirando el sobre amarillento en sus ojos, alejo el miedo, dijera lo que dijera se lo merecía, quería saber cuáles eran los últimos pensamientos de James, lo último que pensó de él.

Con miedo abrió el sobre, un pergamino apareció ante él, el sobre estaba encantado para conservar el pergamino el tiempo necesario, pareciera que ese pergamino fue escrito hace días y no hace 5 años como señalaba la fecha.

El rubio Suspiro y con decisión desenrollo el pergamino y se dispuso a deslizar su plateada mirada por las letras que dejo para el su amado.

_"Hola Lucius, mi gran amor, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, al menos no de la forma que me gustaría, si recibes esta carta es por que lamentablemente ya no estoy en este mundo, y las razones por las que te hago llegar esta carta están creciendo o naciendo, realmente siento que las cosas no resultaran como queríamos, sé que te preguntaras que hace este sobre en tus manos, pues bueno veras hoy algo me hizo pensar, que esta vida no se construye sino se vive, que las cosas se dan porque simplemente tenían que ser así, nadie puede cambiar las cosas, todo se basa en ir develando misterios y aceptando lo que está dicho, tomar distintas decisiones te llevan a distintos caminos, pero ya está escrito que elegir, y nosotros nos limitamos a leer. Hoy algo me hiso conocer a que le tengo miedo, a eso que otras personas las hacen tan feliz, y por esa razón, a veces me la paso llorando, muchas veces sin encontrar el sentido, y detesto ver como personas puede vencer ese miedo, tan difícil de superar para mí eso que yo llamo "dejar preguntas sin respuestas", hoy puedo decir con seguridad que siento mucho y demuestro poco, que puedo dejar atrás las amarguras, y que si se cae una parte no está todo destruido. Que pensar puede ser tan beneficioso como destructor, y un poquito de egoísmo no me hubiera ido mal en nuestro tiempo. Hoy comencé a reflexionar que dejar caer lagrimas es desahogarse para después llegar un día a ver lo mejor, los días soleados me ponen de buen humor, y me gustaría que todos fueran así. Sin embargo no disfrutaría tantos esos momentos, si no existieran aquellos de tanto dolor, soledad y tristeza. Así que, hoy puedo confirmar que cuando me pongo a pensar en cómo entender que lo que nunca fue, termino, por que lamentar un nosotros si ya no está aquí, o con qué razón extrañar aquello por lo que no me atreví a luchar, estoy intentando de apoco olvidarme de todo, sin ir entendiendo que por que pensar en olvidar si eso me lleva a recordarlo más, por eso pienso que debo dejar que las cosas pasen, que pasen como tienen que pasar, si es para mal, me van a enseñar muchas cosas, y si son para bien las voy a disfrutar. Nada más me gustaría que cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y comenzar. Pero sé que el corazón se ilusiona y el tiempo no perdona, una y otra vez como todo, todo pasa una y otra vez, así que, llorar por lo perdido, es absurdo sí sé que otra vez pasara, los recuerdos regresaran a mí, y hoy siento tristeza mientras alguien me llena de alegría. cuando comencé a trabajar como Auror, mi primera misión, casi moría en ella, pero no fue así, y en ese momento que vi pasar mi vida decidí que si llegaba a morir dejaría tres cartas, para las tres personas más importantes de mi vida, la primera para mi único hijo, mi heredero que a hecho que mi vida sea más feliz a pesar de estar sin ti, la persona que quiero que sea feliz sin importarme como, pero que lo sea, la segunda a mi esposa, la mujer que compartió la vida conmigo y me dio un hijo, la mujer que me apoya y hará lo que sea porque nuestro hijo cumpla sus sueños, y la tercera, para la persona que robo mi corazón, que lo tubo, lo tiene y lo tendrá, que me amo en cuerpo y alma, para ti mi amado Lucius, debo decir que los momentos a tu lado fueron los más felices que he vivido, a pesar de que tuve un hijo los momentos contigo siguen sin comparación, pero no puedo negar que los momentos con mi hijo son igual de significativos e importantes para mi... Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte pero no me alcanza el tiempo ni las palabras, realmente aprecio lo nuestro pero esta carta no es solo para decirte todo lo que te amo, sino para hablar de mi hijo y el tuyo, puedo sentirlo Lucius mi hijo tiene un ciega admiración por el tuyo, no sé si lo sepas pero los Potter tienen la habilidad de heredar a sus descendientes sus habilidades, sentimientos, y sorprendentemente la habilidad de purificar la sangre anqué nos veamos liados a algún muggle o naciente de ello, por lo tanto mi hijo es sangre pura. Con respecto a lo de heredar sentimiento... Creo que mi hijo y el tuyo vivan algo igual a lo nuestro, por eso te pido que si sucede, dejes serlo, deja que sean feliz con quien realmente aman, dale la oportunidad que nosotros no nos dimos, muchas cosas pasaran, buenas y malas. Espero que mi hijo pueda vivir con el tuyo lo que nosotros no pudimos ni quisimos, porque no solo tu tenías miedo, yo igual, me arrepiento de no haber sido valiente pero a la vez no, tal vez las cosas debían ser así desde un principio, siempre me pregunte que fuera sido de nosotros si fuéramos dado el siguiente paso, pero solo quedaron en preguntas sin respuesta, la enemistad de los Potter con los Malfoy es algo que realmente lamento ya que nosotros fuimos quienes la intensificaron, pero está en tu manos acabar con eso, dejo todo en tus manos amado mío... Te amo, realmente lo ago._

_Siempre tuyo James Potter" _

Las manos de Lucius temblaban, retenía las lágrimas, llevo sus manos a los ojos y retiro las lágrimas antes de que salieran, cerró los ojos suspiro – **temo decirte James que ya me adelante- **sonrió ante su pensamiento- **yo partiré pero dejare que nuestro herederos convivan y que nuestras esposas se encarguen de unir nuestro mundos, nuestras estirpes, debo decir que hiciste bien al escoger a Lily- **Lucius dejo que los recuerdo lo inundaran, cada uno de los recuerdos de amor, todos los recuerdos buenos y malos, todos y cada uno de ellos- acio retrato- dijo Lucius y un pequeño retrato salió de una de las paredes de la habitación, en el había una foto muggle de él y James de cuando eran jóvenes. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas, se deslizaban por las mejillas del hombre bajaban hasta la barbilla y caían terminando en la foto, Lucius estiro el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y tomo otro portarretrato pero a diferencia de otro este tenía una foto mágica donde salían, Narcisa, Draco y Lucius, todos con una sonrisa radiante y saludaban.

Lucius se deslizo y se acostó abrazo ambos portarretratos y justo en ese momento Narcisa entro a la habitación para apreciar el último momento de su esposo, Lucius con una sonrisa y con sus últimas lagrimas dijo: muero con las personas que amo en mis pensamientos, dejo a dos en vida pero me reencontraré con otra- sin más Lucius cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar.

Narcisa llevo sus manos a su boca y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran, a tropezones llego junto a su esposo y tomo asiento en la cama, acaricio los cabellos rubios de Lucius y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

-descansa en paz cariño, me regalaste increíbles momentos y a pesar de las heridas de tu corazón nos hiciste feliz a mí y a Draco, ve con James es su turno de ser felices y estar juntos, yo me encargare de todo aquí- Narcisa beso los besos de su esposo por última vez, miro los dos portarretratos que el cadáver de Lucius abrazaba y miro las fotos.

Una donde salía Lucius joven junto a James Potter abrazados sonriendo a la cámara, una foto sin movimiento, una foto muggle, y la otra una donde salían ella, su esposo y su querido hijo sonriendo y saludando elegantemente como la familia aristócrata que eran.

"_**muero con las personas que amo en mis pensamientos, dejo a dos en vida pero me reencontraré con otra"**_

Al ver las fotos Narcisa entendió las últimas palabras de Lucius.

Continuara…

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, no sé si logre mi cometido quería que fuera medio dramático y sentimental el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en los comentarios**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un amor heredado**

**N/A: casi no me gusta el título del cap. pero mi madre me ayudo y lo puse porque me dijo que quería ver que publique el cap. con el nombre que ella eligió ¬¬ y si no lo hacía, que "mágicamente" podía hacer que padre deje de pagar el internet, eso es bajo hasta para ella. Y por eso quedo con ese título.**

**Sin más que agregar el cap.**

**Aflorando sentimientos**

**.**

Después del funeral de Lucius Narcisa llego a su mansión con su hijo, sabía que su querido unigénito estaba aguantando el dolor de perder a su padre, ahora Draco sería el hombre de la casa, y ella como madre sabía que su hijo no quería decepcionarla, aunque la tristeza estuviera inundando su corazón. Dentro de un par de horas se daría la lectura del testamento de Lucius Malfoy donde informaban la repartición de vienes del patriarca pero también se daría a conocer el compromiso entre los herederos de la familias Malfoy y Potter a los involucrados.

Estaban en la sala de la mansión, la señora Malfoy junto a su hijo se encontraban en el sofá y el abogado en otro justo en frente de los rubios.

-muy bien señora Malfoy joven Malfoy daré comienzo a la lectura del testamento de Lucius Malfoy-

"_Yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy nacido el día 9 del mes de noviembre del año 1954, hijo de Abraxas Malfoy y Antares Malfoy (de soltera Prince)*. Casado con Narcisa Malfoy (de soltera Black) de este matrimonio nació el día 5 del mes de junio del año 1980 nuestro único hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, cuya partidas de nacimiento se encuentran en un cofre dentro de mi bóveda en Gringott. En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales declaro que Instituyo a mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black único y universal heredero de todos mis bienes materiales, financieros y todo lo que llegue a poseer en vida solo hasta que culmine sus estudios en Hogwarts academia de magia y hechicería, hasta que eso no suceda mi esposa Narcisa Malfoy (de soltera Black) quedara a cargo de lo mencionado con anterioridad, En tanto y en cuanto mi hijo sea menor y yo falleciere junto a mi esposa antes de su mayoría de edad, nombro tutor al señor Severus Snape domiciliado en La Calle de la Hilandera._

_Revoco todo otro testamento que hubiere hecho antes de ahora, debiendo prevalecer estas disposiciones, que son la expresión de mi última voluntad. Y no teniendo más que disponer firmo este testamento, escrito de mi puño y letra a los 15 días del mes de enero del año 1995._

_Firma: Lucius A. Malfoy"_

Draco no sabía que decir, ese día que señalaba el testamento fueron exactamente 15 días después de que su padre se había enterado de la enfermedad que padecía, había cambiado su testamento, y ahora dos años después quedaba sin su padre, se sentía mal, con ganas de desaparecer en cualquier lugar y desahogarse.-**si tan solo Potter estuviera aquí… ¿POTTER?... por merlín tanto me he acostumbrado a su presencia y a que me abrace cada vez que necesito desahogarme…. Mátenme por mis pensamientos- **pensaba el rubio

-mi señora, los Potter ya están aquí, mi señora- dijo la voz chillona de uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión.

-¿los Potter?- pregunto el rubio a su madre- **invoque al cara rajada con solo pensar en él, por favor que no se me tire encima y empiece a acariciarme el pelo… tal vez si no hubiera nadie… ¡JODER! Otra vez con los malditos pensamientos… si tan solo…-**

**-**DRACO- alzo la voz Narcisa para llamarle la atención ya que habia sido groseramente ignorada.

-¿si madre?- pregunto el rubio.

-tenemos visitas- dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-disculpa, señora Potter, cara rajada- dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en dirección a Harry quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-**recuerda que esta tu madre, muérdete la lengua, trágate el insulto ya te desquitaras con el rubio oxigenado, ya le responderás como merlín manda- **pensaba el moreno mordiéndose la lengua para no responder como quería- señora Malfoy, Dra-co nos complace que nos reciba en su hogar- dijo Harry sonriendo prepotente ante la estupefacción del rubio.

-deberías ser como el joven Potter y ser educado con las visitas- dijo Narcisa reprendiendo a Draco quien tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-**que sonrojo más delicioso… *cachetada mental* ya es suficiente Harry james Potter Evans es un cretino odioso- **se regañaba mentalmente Harry que desde hace varios días pensaba muy bonito con respecto a la insoportable persona que era el rubio.

-un pacer volverte Narcisa, aquí estamos como nos pediste- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿de todas formas que hacen aquí? Estamos leyendo el testamento de padre ellos no tienen nada que ver-

Antes de que Narcisa o Lily hablaran el abogado se adelantó- en eso se equivoca señor Malfoy ellos tienen que ver con el último deseo de Lucius- dijo

-por favor tomen asiento- invito Narcisa

El abogado carraspeo para aclararse la vos y comenzó a leer antes de que Draco protestara nuevamente:

"_Yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy dejo en claro mi último deseo, no como cabeza de familia, sino como padre, quiero que mi hijo y heredero de los, Malfoy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, se comprometa en matrimonio con el heredero de los Potter, Harry james Potter Evans, pero no quiero someter a los jóvenes a una relación sin amor, por eso quiero que en este año, su último en Hogwarts, estén comprometidos públicamente dando un año para conocerse y ver si los sentimientos esperados lleguen a ellos, pero si el amor no están en medio de los herederos de ambas partes al finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts y las vacaciones de verano, se suspenda el compromiso, pero que siga vigente, es decir que si en un futuro donde ya haya pasado la fecha límite que e planteado anteriormente ambos herederos decidan casarse por voluntad sin importar que ya antes estuvieron comprometidos, se considera como cumplido mi último deseo, tomo como testigo a mi esposa Narcisa Malfoy de soltera Black madre de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y a Lily Potter de soltera Evans Madre de Harry james Potter Evans, donde ellas están de acuerdo y se encargaran de que mi último deseo se cumpla según las cláusulas que he señalado"._

Harry tuvo que levantarse y apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas para respirar mientras que a Draco su madre le abanicaba el rostro con un abanico de seda.

-eso… eso es imposible- susurro Harry- estoy… estoy comprometido… con el- .

-como si yo estuviera saltando de alegría cuatro ojos- dijo Malfoy haciendo drama.

-no es para tanto jóvenes- dijo el abogado.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?- gritaron al mismo tiempo los menores.

-EL ES UN ODIOSO, GROSERO, INSOPORTABLE DE PRIMERA- grito Harry.

-¿QUÉ YO QUE? TU ERES UN MALDITO HEROE QUE NO PUEDE VER NIÑITAS EN PELIGRO QUE SALE AL RESCATE DE CUALQUIER MOCOSA NECESITADA QUE TE LO PIDA-.

-eso suenan a celos- dijo divertida Narcisa, ella era madre de ese orgulloso rubio sabía que eso de "Potter es insufrible" "Potter es un odiosos con venas suicidas en que pensaba al hacer esto, al hacer aquello" sabía que solo era preocupación y si su esposo no hubiera comprometido a su hijo con Potter ella ya se hubiera encargado de una u otra manera de que su querido hijo terminara feliz con la persona de la que estaba enamorada, aunque se lo negara mil veces.

Draco miro indignado a su madre cruzo los brazo y dijo con un puchero- eso no es verdad-

-parece una discusión de pareja, cariño por que no me comentaste que salías ya con el joven Malfoy- dijo Lily entendiendo las intenciones de la rubia mujer, su hijo tenía una extraña inclinación por los rubios y si eran imposibles le gustaban aún más, esa herencia de su padre lo tenía marcado aunque no le molestaba después de todo ella era feliz si su hijo lo era y si podría recuperar a su mejor amiga pues ansiaba ya el toque de campanas.- nos fuéramos ahorrado muchas molestias-

-yo… yo… no…- Harry rojo como un tomate no sabía que decir.

-deja de balbucear habla bien cara rajada- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

-no lo han negado- dijeron las mujeres al unísono, el abogado se fue discretamente sabía que él no pintaba nada en la situación.

-desde que llegue aquí no has sabido más que insultarme. Yo a ti no te he dicho rubio oxigenado-

-cállate san Potter-

-tu cállate hurón-

-cuatro ojos-

-maldito slytherin-

-te has quedado sin insultos Potty- pregunto sarcástico el rubio

-ahora si…- dijo Harry sacando la varita, Draco lo imito, las mujeres se miraban sorprendidas por la actitud de sus hijos.

-YA BASTA- gritaron ambas madres.

-tu- señalo Lily a su hijo- respetaras a Draco te guste o no ahora están comprometidos, COMPROMETIDOS en toda la palabra, o sea que serán una feliz pareja, encantados, muy enamorados y ansiosos por contraer nupcias-.

-pero es que…-.

-ningún pero, así que más vale que saques los encantos de los Potter y te pongas a conquistar al rubio- Harry asintió los verdes ojos de su madre estaban destellando rojo y eso era muy peligroso.

-**no tienen que esforzarse tanto, tal vez si me abraza y me susurra al oído… YA ESTA BUENO odio a Potter, odio a Potter, odio a Potter…- **pensaba el rubio.

-y tu jovencito- dijo Narcisa.

-pero madre yo no…-.

-si tu si, tú también sacaste tu barita y el joven Potter tiene razón, desde que llego solo has sabido insultarlo así que más te vale que desde ahora pongas empeño en que esto funcione, era el deseo de te padre, es tu deber como hijo cumplirlo, además él dice que si no hay amor no tienen por qué cumplirlo, ahora vallan por ahí a platicar- dijo lo último mirando al ambos jóvenes- sin varitas- dijo la rubia, Harry entrego su barita a su madre y el rubio a la suya.

-mientras platican nosotras planificaremos la mejor forma de anunciar su compromiso al mundo mágico- dijo Lily.

Harry y Draco estaban en el enorme patio trasero de la mansión sentados en el césped a petición de Harry y a regañadientes de Draco.

-todos los Griffindor me preguntaran si me he puesto a fumar mandrágoras en el bosque prohibido, Ron dejara de hablarme y Hermione se enojara con ron porque no me habla y conmigo por no decirles sobre "nuestra relación"-.

-los slytherin me harán una evaluación a ver que maldición me has arrojado, y ni hablar de mi padrino Severus, lo más probable es que me dé quien sabe cuántas pociones que contrarresté pociones de amor-.

-mi padrino Cirius me gritara en toda la cara a ver si reacciono y se negara a acompañarme en el altar si "quijicus" estará ahí, pff que diga de una vez que le tiene ganas y deja de hablar las 24 horas del día de el- dijo Harry con el rostro en sus manos.

-espera ¿Qué? Tu padrino, mi primo Sirius back?- pregunto el rubio.

-si el mismo, lo único que hace en su vida es hablar del profesor Snape es algo fastidioso pero he sacado mucho material para molestar a mi padrino y al profesor Snape- .

-sabía que eras suicida pero no tanto Potter- .

-no creas que se lo digo a la cara, al profesor Snape le gusta hacerme legeremancia cuando "estoy descuidado" siempre dejo que entre en mis recuerdos pero solo le muestro los de mi padrino hablando de el-.

-eso explica sus caras de hastío o cuando da la espalda a la clase, es para…-

-ocultar sus sonrojos-.

-es la primera vez que hablamos, siempre que estamos solos es para que tu…-

-no le des importancia… es solo entre nosotros… pero sé que no has…- Harry iba a decir que el rubio no se había desahogado cuando vio que gruesas lagrimas caían por las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio- ven aquí- dijo Harry abriendo sus brazos y haciendo espacio entre sus piernas para que el rubio se acomodara robre su pecho, cuando Draco se pegó al cuerpo de Harry, el Griffindor se dejó caer para recostarse en la grama con Draco entre sus brazo y piernas acurrucándolo, susurrando palabras de consuelo al oído del rubio.

-Harry…- susurro el rubio.

-dime…-

-¿te molesta que estemos comprometidos?- pregunto el rubio alejándose, solo un poco para poder ver a Harry a la cara.

Harry limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas del rubio, y en un impulso beso la frente del rubio dejando a este muy sonrojado, pero algo aliviado- para nada, lo que me molesta es pensar en las posibles estupideces que harán mis amigos para "alejarte" de mi- .

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-pues a que te verán como el malo cuando ellos no tienen idea que es lo que sucede- .

-entonces ágamos esta una situación real- dijo el rubio escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-estas…-

-aceptando el compromiso-.

-ágamos esto, ante los ojos de todos seremos una feliz pareja comprometida que tienen mucho tiempo en una relación escondida, pero entre tú y yo solo somos dos chicos conociéndose y aventurándose a una presurosa relación que terminara en una pomposa boda al estilo Narcisa Malfoy y Lily Potter- ofreció Harry.

-sabes cara rajada, desde hace dos años no he podido negarme a tus tratos- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-es un alivio que los aceptes, pero ya deja de insultarme-.

-te lo digo con cariño- .

-si claro- dijo Harry y sin poder evitarlo deposito un beso, pero esta vez no fue en la frente, fue un pequeño beso en los labios.

Beso que fue observado por dos pares de ojos.

-al parecer no tenemos que amenazar a los comprometidos para que no se separen- dijo Lily.

-sino más bien amenazar a aquellos que quieran separarlos-.

-ellos se encargaran de dejar aflorar sus sentimientos nosotras nos encargaremos de protegerlos-

-así será Lily, así será-

Continuara…

_* Antares Malfoy (de soltera Prince): estuve en un ardua investigación para dar con la madre de Lucius pero al parecer el señor abraxas lo hizo con ayuda de algún ser fértil de algún rincón del mundo, así que tuve que crear a la madre, si me preguntan por qué nombre de hombre pues tengo un extraño existe en mujeres con nombre de hombres, como Alex, Adelbert, Sinedely, etc., etc. ¿Por qué Prince? Pues como sabrán la Familia Prince era mágica y rica, muy amigos de los Malfoy, todos habían sido sangre pura menos Severus por que su madre Eileen se casó con un muggle, Tobias Snape, la desheredaron pero Severus seguía siendo herederos de los Prince, y debido a esto, Severus y Lucius serán una especie de primos. Al menos en mi loca mente sucede así. _

**N/A: HOLA ¿Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado, me gusto este cap., aceptaron el compromiso pero saben 6 años de riñas y desconfianzas no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, así que déjenme decirles, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, espero les haya gustado, el testamento me costó un poco pero el internet me ayudo, para aquellos fanáticos del Lucius x James no se angustien, claro que les daré un poco de pan, pero eso más adelante, primero hay que sacar a la luz varias cosillas, pero lean el próximo cap. y veremos que planean Narcisa y Lily para anunciar el compromiso, ni siquiera yo se XD…**

**Este cap. lo iba a colgar días antes pero no había tenido tiempo para releerlo, con eso de ir casi todos los días por información a la universidad y déjenme decir que no queda a la vuelta de la esquina, es como a 3 horas ya que no es en la misma ciudad además llegaba a casa muy entrada la noche, una semana de locos, pero me he divertido y en mis locos viajes he tenido ideas locas para fics y oneshot.**

**Por cierto me alegra leer sus comentarios pero mi tiempo esta algo contado por estos días.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un amor heredado**

**N/A: aquí les traigo el otro cap., espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Aclarando Dudas**

**.**

Harry llego a su casa en el valle de Godric, llego directo a su habitación y se aventó a su cama, mirando el techo blanco comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos del día.

Nada fuera de lo normal, había despertado a las ocho de la mañana gracias a su querida madre, hizo su aseo personal, desayunó, se arregló a petición de su madre, fueron nuevamente a la mansión Malfoy, aunque su madre lo miraba de cierta forma cautelosa ¿o era una mirada de disculpa?, y ni bien llega le leen el último deseo de Lucius, le sueltan de sopetón que está comprometido con DRACO MALFOY, discutieron un poco, su madre lo regaño enfrente de los Malfoy –**mierda le di razón para que se burle de mí en la escuela… aunque a él no le aplaudieron nuestra "pequeña discusión" pequeña en comparación a las pasadas- **pensó pero siguió enumerando los acontecimientos del día, salieron al enorme patio trasero, le rogo a Malfoy que se sentaran en el césped, extrañamente comenzaron a hablar de las reacciones de sus amigos, Malfoy lloro en su hombro como los últimos dos años, Draco le pregunto si le molestaba el compromiso, para pensar una respuesta beso la frente del rubio termino diciendo que le molestaba la forma en que se lo tomarían sus amigos, y no era mentira, el rubio oxigenado no entendió y dijo que sus amigos lo verían como el malo, y tampoco era mentira, al parecer el rubio le propuso salir, nuevamente actuó impulsivo ofreció un trato y termino atado hasta el cuello- si seré imbécil- dijo el moreno frustrado halando de sus cabellos – y tuve la maldita descares de besarlo ¡EN LOS LABIOS! Me odio, me odio- Harry se sentó y quedo mirando el suelo- no puedo seguir con esta maldita estupidez- Harry salió de la habitación y fue donde su madre y la encontró en la cocina- mamá-

-dime cariño- dijo Lily sin mirar a su hijo mientras buscaba ingredientes en la alacena para preparar la cena.

-no creo poder seguir con la farsa del "magnífico compromiso"- dijo con ironía Harry.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, por suerte estaba de espalda y su hijo no lo noto- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto.

-a lo que significa, no me place casarme con Malfoy, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el-

-¿entonces por qué le dijiste todo aquello?- pregunto Lily girando y encarando a su hijo.

-a que te refi… ¿nos estaban espiando?- pregunto indignado Harry.

-¿Qué esperabas? Pelearse enfrente de Narcisa y mío no fue muy ingenioso-

-es increíble madre-

-no tu eres increíble, como puedes decirle eso al joven Malfoy, besarlo y después cuando ya no estas con el hablar tan mal de el- dijo Lily furiosa desconocía esa faceta de su hijo.

-te estas escuchando, tu no lo conoces, desde que pise la escuela no ha hecho más que molestar a mis amigos y a mí, ¿sabes cómo llama a Hermione?, la llama sangre sucia inmunda, a Ron comadreja pobretona, odio a las persona que se dan gloria, pisotean a quienes se niegan a bajar la cabeza ante ellos y que tenga los malditos prejuicios de sangre- finalizo Harry, sin dejar que su madre respondiera fue a la chimenea y dijo "grimmauld place" y las llamas verdes lo envolvieron.

-esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Lily mirando la puerta de la cocina, por donde había salido minutos antes.

Draco estaba en su habitación viendo volar una snitch de plata que le había regalado su padre en su décimo cumpleaños, cuando por su mente paso el comportamiento tan indignante que había tenido frente a la cara rajada alias san Potter.

-soy la vergüenza de los Malfoy, se supone que un Malfoy no muestra sus emociones, Y MUCHO MENOS SE SONROJA, por Merlín he actuado tan hufflepuff- Draco caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación- madre me regaño enfrente de los Potter, que humillación, tengo que revertir esto, aprovechar que me puedo acercar a Potter para destruirlo… tal vez actuar como un hufflepuff no sea tan malo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa slytherin

-y es así como no cumplirás el ultimo pedido de tu padre- dijo Narcisa Malfoy desde la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

-madre… que…-

-solo venía a platicar contigo, pero creo que lleguen en el momento más oportuno-

-…-

-entonces todo eso que le dijiste al joven Potter era mentira, no te importo nada lo que paso, te dio igual, ¿acaso no te ha enseñado nada la situación que vivió tu padre y james Potter?, tú no te llevas bien con el joven Potter porque tu padre te enseño a odiarlo-

-eso no tienen que ver- dijo Draco mirando desafiante a su madre

-has lo que quieras pero si algo sale mal, y la relación entre la familia Malfoy y la familia Potter empeora te atendrás a las consecuencia, estas comprometido con la persona que dices odiar, así que más vale y te controles con tus estúpidos rencores y formas de molestar a Harry- Narcisa salió de la habitación de Draco, el rubio solo apretó los labios y desahogo su enojo con las cosas de su habitación.

Harry entro a grimmauld place por la chimenea y se aventó al sofá que estaba en la sala, cuando Sirius entro estrepitosamente a la habitación con varita en mano barriendo con la mirada la sala para localizar el intruso, cuando vio a su ahijado abatido en el sofá.

-ya te he dicho más de una vez Sirius, si la gente entra por la chimenea es porque es visita y tienen acceso- dijo Harry mirando a su padrino sin expresión en su rostro.

-más vale prevenir que lamentar- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos- ¿en fin que bicho te pico ahora?- pregunto Black.

-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Harry sentándose y mirando el suelo, Sirius suspiro y se sentó junto a Harry.

-a ver cachorro, dime, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto con más sutileza.

-sabes, en momentos como este desearía que papá estuviera aquí y poder preguntarle qué hacer, pero en esta situación me pregunto si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que mi madre hizo- dijo Harry sin mirar a Sirius.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, soy tu padrino y sabes muy bien que puedes preguntarme a mí o a Remus cualquier cosa, y decirnos que te molesta, tu padre quisiera que fuera así-

Harry suspiro – estoy comprometido- dijo Harry en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sirius lo escuchara.

-aun estas muy joven, pero no tienes por qué estar así, el amor…- pero antes de que Sirius siguiera explicando cosas que no tenían que ver en el asunto el joven lo interrumpió.

-ese es el problema, no hay amor-

-¿entonces por qué…-

-¿estoy comprometido?... madre firmo un acuerdo con… con Lucius Malfoy antes de morir- Sirius no dijo nada solo miro como Harry suspiraba algo resignado.

-entonces estas comprometido con…-

-Draco Malfoy, slytherin, mi rival desde que entre a Hogwarts, pero yo… ayer platique un poco con Malfoy y le propuse algo de lo que me arrepiento, y… pues yo le di un beso… sobre sus labios- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de la tarde anterior.

Sirius miro a Harry y un recuerdo de la escuela llego a su mente.

**Flash Back**

_Sirius caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos en los que pocos estudiantes transitaban debido a que solo había salones en desusos, buscando donde ocultarse y poder dormir un rato y faltar a las odiosas clases del profesor Ryddle, iba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando escucho la irreconocible carcajada de su mejor amigo James._

_-__**al parecer no soy el único que se quiere saltar las clases- **__pensó Sirius girándose para encontrarse con su amigo pero no lo vio a lo largo del pasillo que recién recorrió, volvió a escuchar las risas acompañadas de pequeñas frases entrecortadas por la riza de su amigo, y decidió caminar un poco más, cuando noto que las risas venían de uno de los salones en desuso, abrió lentamente la puerta, por suerte no tenía ningún hechizo ni nada, esperaba encontrar cualquier escena en la habitación, cualquiera, incluso que james estuviera atontado por alguna poción, lo que sea, menos a Lucius Malfoy haciéndole cosquillas a un sonrojado james soltando comentarios que se oirían mordaces si no fuera porque se reía estrepitosamente._

_-ya luci… us jajajajajaja… tu ganas- dijo al final james logrando que Lucius dejara de hacerle cosquillas._

_-te dije que podía hacerte reír sin necesidad de palabras- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona._

_-me hiciste cosquillas eso es trampa- _

_-ya como sea-_

_-¿__**qué hace James con Malfoy?…-**__ Sirius supo la respuesta en el momento que James se lanzó a los brazos de Lucius comenzando con beso lento y pausado mostrando cada uno de los sentimientos._

_Desde ese día Sirius supo porque James siempre desaparecía sin avisar, pero al menos sabía qué hacía, y por lo que vio era feliz._

**The End Flash Back**

-**no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero… espero por tu salud mental Lily que esto sea lo correcto- **pensó sires mientas suspiraba sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- pregunto Harry sentándose en el sofá al ver la seriedad que adquiría el rostro de su padrino.

-dime una cosa Harry ¿Qué es lo que hacen los padres?- pregunto el animago.

-cuidar a sus hijos- dijo sin entender Harry por qué preguntaba ese tipo de cosas su padrino.

-correcto, ahora ¿Por qué lo hacen?-

-para que sus hijos sean felices- dijo Harry con algo de inseguridad.

-y eso implica tomar decisiones en la que los hijos no estarán de acuerdo, incluso decisiones que los incomodara y llegarán a molestarlos, pero siempre hay una razón oculta- dijo Sirius sin perder el aire de seriedad.

-yo siempre pensé que los padres no dormían para pensar en mejores formas de torturar a sus hijos- dijo con una sonrisa Harry.

-hubo un tiempo en que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero mi madre a pesar de ser todo lo que era solo quería que fuera una persona seria y tomara buenas decisiones, es una lástima que me di

Cuenta muy tarde-

-lo que quieres decir es…-

-que si tu madre acepto comprometerte con el heredero de los Malfoy debe haber una razón lógica ¿no crees?, tal vez quiera acabar con la rivalidad de las familias, incluso puede ayudar para terminar con la rivalidad de las casas en Hogwarts tu como líder de los Griffindor y Draco Malfoy como líder de los slytherin en una relación obligará a las casas a sacar la bandera de paz por el bien de sus líderes, hora que soy adulto y recuerdo mis travesuras y la forma en que molestaba a los de las otras casas era patético…-

-¿Por qué? Los slytherin siempre nos molestan- dijo Harry

-sí, pero ¿has intentado evitarlo? Acaso solo porque ellos terminaran en otra casa merecen que los molesten ¿y si fueras ido a slytherin?- Harry no respondió.

-no puedo creerlo, pero tienes razón, mi madre se desvive por cuidarme, y yo… no puedo negar que Malfoy es… lindo (?)… pero no por eso deja de ser difícil-

-ya deja el drama eres un Potter solo tienes que proponértelo, y míralo de esta forma, así dejaran de acosarte las mujeres-

-y comenzaran a acosarme hombres- dijo Harry con una ceja alzada.

-dudo que Malfoy deje que eso pase, o acaso se te olvida que nadie toca la propiedad de un Malfoy-

-si como sea, ya me aclaraste un poco la cosa, si me disculpas debo ir a pedir disculpas a mi madre antes de que me odie por unas horas-

Sirius despidió a su ahijado – tal vez yo también debería aclarar mi mente, tener a quejicus en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo comienza a afectarme- dijo Sirius

-no son estúpidos mis rencores- dijo en un susurro Draco mirando a la nada, el rubio estaba sentado en medio de su destrozada habitación, en la oscuridad solo el reflejo de la luna entraba a través de las ventanas, pero era opacadas por las cortinas- solo quiero que se arrepienta por rechazar mi amistad, por odiarme solo por ser un Malfoy, desquitar con el mis frustraciones, que sea él el que sienta mi rabia… porque mi padre me enseño a odiarlo-

-te creí más maduro- dijo una voz desde una esquina de la habitación- tu padre te ha enseñado cosas buenas, a ser hombre pero debo admitir que también te ha enseñado estupideces como lo que acabas de decir- Draco solo abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas- pero Narcisa también te ha educado así que no entiendo por qué eres tan irracional, hay muchas cualidades en un slytherin, pensar con la cabeza fría es una de ellas, dejar el impulso a un lado es otra, por eso pregunto ¿Qué te paso?-

-es algo que me gustaría saber-

-en una semana iniciaran las clases, y tu madre tiene planeado anunciar el compromiso 2 días antes, claro en conjunto con la señora Potter- escupió con desprecio el apellido el hombre.

-padrino no desvíes el tema y pregunta lo que quieres saber- dijo Draco mirando la esquina de donde provenía la voz, Severus con un movimiento de varita hizo que las costinas se abrieran dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la estancia.

-he notado que tus enfrentamientos en los pasillos de la escuela con el señor Potter han disminuido, al menos después de ese accidente en el baño donde ambos permanecieron tres días en la enfermería ¿puedo saber por qué?-

Draco guardo silencio por un momento, suspiro, miro la luna que se veía por la ventana- esa primera noche en la enfermería me quebré, tenía mucha presión, y Potter me vio, pensé que se iba a burlar de mí, ya me estaba preparando para hechizarlo pero de un momento a otro me abrazó, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo necesitaba, después de esa vez hubieron otras, y sin darme cuenta…- Draco dejo de mirar por la ventana y centro su vista en sus pies como si estos pudieran continuar con el relato- cada vez que necesitaba apoyo iba con Potter, el no preguntaba, solo me abrazaba ignoraba mis lágrimas en su ropa, acariciaba mi cabello y me susurraba cosas en el oído..-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto sorprendido Severus.

-palabras de apoyo, consuelo, palabras que aliviaban la presión que sentía en el pecho, son parecidas a las de madre pero me hacen sentir diferente… como… como si esas palabras fueran una verdad universal, como si con una sola palabra dicha por su boca fuera suficiente para vivir sin importar los problemas a mi alrededor, pero… cuando discutía con él, o nos molíamos a hechizos la presión en mi pecho aumentaba, era como si agrandara el dolor que ya sentía, por eso deje de pelear con Potter, no sé qué es eso, nunca me he molestado en pensarlo, pero es algo a lo que no quiero ponerle nombre, con solo pensar en esos momentos me siento feliz, y con eso me basta- finalizo Draco mirando a su padrino que lo miraba asombrado como si descubriera el misterio de una poción.

-temo decirte que a eso se le llama estar enamorado-

_Continuara…._

**N/A: nos leemos en los comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un amor Heredado**

**Anuncios**

**Beta: Krissia Snchez.**

**.**

Draco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y miro a su padrino quien le observaba de una forma que no podía descifrar. Se sentía perdido- ¿Enamorado?- pregunto suavemente, aun sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, Draco enamorado, pero no puedo negar que me preocupa- dijo Severus reparando una silla con un movimiento de varita para sentarse en ella.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? En realidad no estoy seguro, o mejor dicho creo que es imposible y esto es solamente una simple suposición tuya- dijo Draco cerrando los ojos, logrando que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos color tormenta.

-Puedes negar lo que quieras Draco, lo que me preocupa es cómo se lo tomara el señor Potter y la forma en que actuara al saber que no estás del todo disgustado con el compromiso- dijo Severus con seriedad.

-Por eso no te preocupes, su estupidez Gryffindor no le permitiría hacer nada- dijo Draco girando el rostro y sonrojándose levemente al pensar en que Harry lo había besado.

-Algo me dice que no es solo eso- dijo Severus con una ceja levantada.

-Pues, digamos que él me beso, y… no me disgusto- dijo Draco sin poder mirar a su padrino.

-Eres un caso perdido, Draco- exclamo el pelinegro- Tienes que ordenar tus ideas, poner en un acuerdo a tu mente y a tu corazón, decidirte si odias a Potter o si lo amas, porque aunque no sea fácil esta semana estarán más juntos de lo que te imaginas. Tienen que organizar la fiesta en la que anunciarán su compromiso a sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, y consecutivamente anunciarlo en el periódico.- dijo el mayor.

-Eso será un verdadero desastre, más aun con los amigos y familiares de Harry- dijo sin notar que llamo al moreno por su nombre y no por su apellido con el característico arrastrar de palabras que siempre utilizaba para hacerlo

Severus no dijo nada y miro a su ahijado por unos momentos. Sonriendo, se levantó, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a un mucho más confundido Draco.

Cuando iba por los pasillos sin poder evitarlo dejo que una risita saliera de sus labios- **veamos cómo le va a mi ahijado esta semana, algo me dice que esto será sumamente divertido- **pensó el pocionista con algo de malicia.

Habían pasado ya tres días, y Harry estaba nuevamente en la mansión Malfoy con su madre, la cual estaba muy entusiasmada organizando la cena donde se anunciaría el compromiso a sus amigos y familiares. Como supuso solo sería eso, por lo que no habría personas de negocios. Al menos eso sería una ventaja.

En un pequeña salita continua a la sala principal, las dos mujeres tenían una especie de muralla con revistas de bodas, y todo lo relacionado a esto, incluso tenían revistas muggles, ya que su madre, Lily, no quería alejarse de sus raíces y para su gran sorpresa la señora Malfoy estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea.

Él estaba acostado a todo lo largo de un sofá. Después de haber adoptado mil posiciones incomodas la señora Malfoy dijo que podía recostarse en el sofá, y el agradecido lo hizo, por lo que ahí estaba él con un libro de la historia de la magia. En su vida habría pensado que ese libro seria mucho más entretenido que las revistas que tanto enternecía a las mujeres.

-Pero se ven tan tiernos en esta foto, ¿crees que Draco estará de acuerdo en llevar un traje blanco en la ceremonia?- se escuchó la voz de Narcisa mientras enseñaba algo a su acompañante de una de la revistas.

-Se vería tan lindo junto a mi Harry vistiendo un traje negro- dijo Lily emocionada, luego hizo una pausa, pensativa- ¿para la sesión de fotos del anuncio crees que deban usar ropa casual o formal?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Casual, así se verán más relajados- contestó la señora Malfoy en una respuesta rápida.

Draco miraba a su madre y a la señora Potter como si se tratasen de dos trolls bebiendo el té. Esta era la cosa más absurda que había visto, su madre y la madre de Potter haciendo planes sobre su vida y la de Harry sin consultarles, y para su desgracia en frente de sus narices. Lo peor era que imbécil de Potter estaba de lo más relajado leyendo su libro de historia de la magia sin ninguna preocupación evidente, ¿Cómo podía leer ese libro sin que le diera sueño? Incluso tenía una sonrisa como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Tu cara es lo más divertido del mundo- aclaro Harry sobresaltando al rubio y llamando la atención de las mujeres quienes los miraron interesadas.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? ¿Acaso tu…-

-Sí, fue legeremancia. Debo decir que es algo fascinante y más si puedes usarlo en mentes tan abiertas como la tuya- respondió el moreno sonriendo

-Mi mente no es abierta- reclamo el rubio haciendo puchero- solo pensé que no era necesario cerrarla contigo en mi presencia, pensé que eras un idiota que solo come, duerme, juega Quidditch, hace el tonto con sus amigos y va al baño- dijo.

-Puede ser que antes solo hiciera eso pero desde que comencé a ser aprendiz del profesor de DCAO he aprendido a concentrarme en los estudios- Draco inconscientemente se levantó del suelo donde tenía varias revistas que su madre le había pasado y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a Harry.

-¿Y se puede saber que maleficio te hizo para que tú te interesaras en tus estudios?- pregunto con desdén.

-Ninguno en particular, digamos que descubrimos que teníamos intereses en común y le pedí que me enseñara algunas cosas, termine agarrándole el gusto a los estudios, excepto por pociones claro, el solo tener al profesor Snape enfrente me hace saber que fallare la poción, y aunque sepa que hacer o ya haya realizado la poción me sale mal- dijo Harry cerrando levemente los ojos aspirando el aroma de Draco sin ser consencientes de nada más que ellos mismos. Por eso no notaron que las mujeres que presenciaban la escena se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

-Hijo vamos a buscar unas revistas para más ideas y todo eso, no se maten mientras no estamos- dijo Narcisa con una seriedad bastante falsa.

-Tomen lean este artículo que salió en corazón de bruja puede que les ayude, ya regresamos. Está en la página 23- índico Lily con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada bueno.

Harry tomo la revista mirando con cautela a su madre, está tenía una sonrisa sincera, eso estaba bien, pero también tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y parecía advertirle que tuviera cautela con lo que sea que fuera a leer con Draco. Cuando el pareció entender eso la cara de su madre cambio, ahora su mirada reflejaba burla.

Mierda esto va a ser algo traumático, pensó con resignación a lo que vendría.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y Draco tomo asiento junto al moreno. No muy cerca ni muy lejos, más bien a una distancia adecuada, una que no hiciera que su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho.

"_Temo decirte que a eso se le llama estar enamorado"…_

Las palabras de su padrino resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza, y él pateo esos pensamientos lejos. Ahora que sabía que el moreno usaba legeremancia se daba cuenta que eso era malo, muy malo.

-No sé si debamos leer el artículo- dijo Harry rogando a todos los magos muertos de la historia que Draco le diera la razón.

-Y arriesgarnos a que las dementes de nuestras madre nos pregunten sobre el articulo y no sepamos que responder no gracias- dijo el rubio arrebatándole la revista al moreno. Mala suerte Harry, pensó el ojiverde. Draco busco la página y leyó en voz alta.

"_**10 consejos de la abuela para parejas felices".**_

Harry y Draco se miraron con bochorno, sus madres en definitiva estaban locas, pero sin más que hacer Draco siguió leyendo.

"_**El escritor estadounidense nominado a los premios literarios mágicos, Dana Adam Shapiro, escribió el libro titulado "Usted puede estar en lo correcto (o puede estar casado): Buscando el amor en la era del divorcio", en el cual publico entrevistas a divorciados hechas durante cuatro años, todo con el fin de hallar respuestas a la pregunta: ¿por qué el amor se muere y qué puede hacerse para que esto no suceda?**_

_**Una de las personas que respondió a Shapiro fue Marie, una mujer de 98 años con tres matrimonios y un amante a cuestas que causó sensación por sus respuestas sin prejuicios, sabias e intensas. Si ella, con su bagaje de vida, no da respuestas acertadas… ¿quién podría?...**_

Draco para la lectura mirando algo sorprendido el articulo y exclama airadamente- ¡ESA MUJER ES UNA CUALQUIERA! No entiendo a los magos Americanos, tienen tan poca ética, el amor del matrimonio es para toda la vida, eso de divorciarse es para personas inseguras que no saben cumplir con su palabra.- dijo el rubio algo molesto por el giro que estaba tomando el artículo.

-**Al menos sé que no me dejara tirado por cualquiera cuando nos casemos- **pensó el moreno mirando a Draco algo sorprendido.

Draco siguió leyendo.

"_**Los consejos de Marie para una pareja feliz son los siguientes:"**_

"_**Tienen que ser sexualmente compatibles…**_

-No quiero seguir leyendo esto- dijo Draco instantáneamente tras leer la frase anterior – es vergonzoso- exclamo el rubio sin poder mirar a Harry y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Dame eso- dijo Harry más que divertido y esta vez fue el moreno que continuo leyendo.

…_**Eso es muy importante. Si alguien le dice algo diferente, está loco… **_

Harry dejo de leer un momento para soltar una carcajada – Esta mujer sí que disfruto las noches con sus esposos- exclamo Harry causando que Draco lo mirara horrorizado, el moreno ignoro la expresión del rubio y siguió leyendo.

…_**Muy cierto Marie, la compatibilidad en la pareja es fundamental. A nivel sexual es vital. Es cierto que no todo en la pareja es sexo, pero sí una parte importantísima. Si las dos personas no comparten la misma visión en cuanto a gustos y frecuencias sexuales, la frustración puede resultar en una crisis de pareja.**_

_**2- " Es muy difícil "condimentar" las cosas después de diez años. Si tiene esa sensación mejor obtenga su divorcio. Está mejor solo o sola". **_

_**La pasión puede ahogarse con la rutina. Si sientes que tu relación está muerta y no te produce la felicidad que necesitas, es mejor sentarse a hablar las cosas para intentar ver qué está pasando. Pero si no encuentran el punto de unión donde retomar el amor, es mejor comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar antes de herir al otro.**_

-La segunda no me gusta- proclamo el moreno- puede que no sea lo mismo de antes pero pueden crear algo nuevo- dijo Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Tienes razón- concordó Draco tomando la revista ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno.

_**3- "Tienen que dar todo de sí mismos para hacer que la otra persona sea feliz. Pero tienen que hacerlo de modo que efectivamente así lo deseen. Por ejemplo, si su marido es un jugador de Quidditch, debe aprender al menos lo básico sobre el deporte o él estará en el campo todo el tiempo. Y si a usted le gusta jugar ajedrez mágico, él debe aprender a jugarlo también". **_

_**Estar en pareja significa compartir. Si a tu compañero le hace feliz algo en particular, espontáneamente vas a tener el impulso de seguirlo y apoyarlo. Pero este impulso es de corta trayectoria. Hacer las cosas por el otro pero sin el convencimiento auténtico no sirve. Lo que Marie propone es auto convencerse e involucrarse con lo que al otro le gusta, de tal forma, que se convierta en una pasión propia que dé gusto compartir con el otro. Y viceversa, claro está.**_

-¿Qué piensas de esta?- pregunto Draco atreviéndose a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Puede que no sea muy difícil, hay cosas que puede unirnos como el Quidditch, pero a ti te gusta molestar a otros a mí no.- murmuro Harry algo perdido en la mirada plata.

-Pues puedo tratar de no meterme con los de primero y segundo año, quizás tampoco me meta con los de tercero y cuarto, pero los mayores deben aprender que la vida no es fácil- comento Draco regresando su atención a la revista.

-No puedo decir que molestare a otros pero tratare de no ser tan metiche- accedió Harry quitando su mirada del rubio

_**4- "Usted tiene que poseer mucha pasión y un tener montón de sentimientos. Sin sentir no hay nada, y convertiría el amar en un acto mecánico". **_

_**Amar, amar de verdad es la base de todo el mundo y todo el sentido de la pareja. Amar en los momentos buenos y en los malos, en el aburrimiento y en el cansancio, en el fracaso y en las crisis. Sin amor, todo lo demás no funcionaría.**_

-Esta será algo difícil- dijo Harry inconscientemente pensando en su rubio compañero y en cómo le trataba generalmente.

Draco se quedó estático un segundo tratando de ignorar el pinchazo que sintió en el pecho por las palabras de Harry.

-Pero no niego que puede pasar- agrego el Gryffindor quitando la revista de las manos del rubio. Draco no dijo nada y solo se limitó a escuchar las palabras del moreno.

_**5 - "El ser humano no debe ser egoísta. Si ha tenido su orgasmo, tiene que asegurarse de que su pareja obtenga el suyo también". **_

_**Uno de los principios del buen sexo, ¿cierto, Marie? La lógica de la equidad. Para que la relación sea satisfactoria, ambos tienen que quedar satisfechos, de otro modo la cosa queda descompensada y, antes o después, traerá resentimiento.**_

Harry nuevamente reía.- en definitiva eres un pervertido, todos los consejos sobre sexo te tocan a ti- exclamo el rubio cruzado de brazos, apuntando su rostro en otra dirección para que el moreno no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-Pues la primera la ibas a leer tú pero te negaste, así que no te quejes- dijo el moreno divertido por la loca situación en la que estaba.

_**6. "No se aburra con la vida. Busque qué hacer más allá de la pasión". **_

_**Lo dicho anteriormente, no todo es sexo. ¿Qué van a hacer con los momentos entre las relaciones sexuales que se llaman "vida diaria"? Busquen cosas para hacer juntos, como hobbies particulares, puntos de encuentro y de satisfacción dentro y fuera de la relación. ¿Les gusta viajar? ¡Háganlo!**_

-¿Qué crees que podemos hacer en la escuela juntos sin que a todos le dé un ataque cardiaco?- pregunto Harry pensativo.

-¿Escondernos en la torre de astronomía y jugar ajedrez mágico, o caminamos de los pasillos de la mano hablando para ver como a Blaise y a la comadreja les da un ataque cardiaco?- respondió el ojiplata con una pregunta que se tornó maliciosa.

-Me gustaría la segunda, lo siento por Ron pero es que hace unas morisquetas muy graciosas.

_**7. "Ambos tienen que tener la necesidad y ganas de tener relaciones sexuales. No decir el lunes nos vamos a acostar. No. Él puede venir de un partido todo sucio y luego, de repente, está en la cama con él". **_

_**La planificación de una rutina sexual es la manera más rápida de acabar con la pasión. El deseo sexual no se puede guardar en una mochila hasta el día "que corresponde", tampoco puede sentirse deseo porque es martes, es decir, poner una fecha. La relación sexual debe ser divertida, placentera, libre y espontanea.**_

-Interesante conclusión, ya sabes Draco sin fechas, solo hay que atacar al otro- dijo Harry divertido.

-Yo no pensaba poner un horario para "eso"- dijo Draco mirando a Harry enojado y avergonzado.

-¿No? ¿Acaso pensabas salir de alguna esquina y pedirme que te dé duro contra el muro?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa muy insinuante.

-Si… espera no… es decir, solo sigue leyendo- dijo Draco muy sonrojado hablando atropelladamente. Las palabras del moreno estaban clavadas en su mente "_…duro contra el muro" _Eso lo desconcertó totalmente.

_**8. "Sean espontáneos". **_

_**Siguiendo con el consejo anterior. Libertad, espontaneidad, que solo vienen de la mano de sentirse libre con el otro porque existe la confianza necesaria, y el gozo consiguiente a ello, para hacerlo.**_

-No digas nada- dijo Draco cuando vio que el moreno tenía la intención de agregar algo más. Aún no superaba lo anterior. El Gryffindor solo rodo los ojos pero siguió leyendo.

_**9. "En la cama si quieren experimentar, háganlo. Si no desean hacerlo, tiene que decirlo. Por ejemplo, alguno puede pedir sexo oral y hay muchas personas a las que les gusta, pero a otras no. Como también hay personas a los que no les gusta hacer sexo oral. Es algo para dos, por tanto debe ser deseado por ambos". **_

_**La sexualidad tiene muchos manuales escritos. Se debe hacer esto o aquello. Lo normal es con tal frecuencia, etcétera, etcétera. En realidad la sexualidad de una pareja es consensuada por esa pareja y por nadie más. Si les gusta el sexo oral, el sadomasoquismo, el fetichismo o hacerlo al aire libre a las tres de la mañana… es una cuestión de cada pareja. Pero eso sí, tienen que estar ambos de acuerdo.**_

-¡POR MERLÍN! ¿Cómo puede publicar eso?- dijo Draco algo indignado por el contenido de la revista.

-Y yo que pensaba que en la escuela eras un promiscuo. La gran mayoría de chicas decían haber sido poseídas salvajemente por ti- dijo Harry mirando al rubio con la intención de detectar alguna señal en su respuesta.

-¡Mentiras! el que sean unas necesitadas no les da el derecho a hablar así de mí, además aunque te cueste creerlo soy un romántico y creo en la "primera vez" con tu esposo o esposa- Se defendió Draco con total sinceridad

-o sea que seré yo…- murmuro Harry pensativo, y ligeramente feliz.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase- dijo mordazmente el rubio. Harry respeto eso y siguió leyendo.

_**10. " Tienen que tener mucho en común para seguir casados. Si él quiere salir a bailar o tomar y usted no quiere ir está bien, pero de vez en cuando tiene que acompañarlo porque si no, seguro encontrará a alguien más para bailar o tomar. Tienen que hacer cosas juntos". **_

_**Muy bien dicho y siempre sobre la base de hacer las cosas en pareja pero manteniendo un cierto grado de individualidad necesaria para tomar distancia y oxígeno del otro. Compañeros, sí, pero no siameses ni co-dependientes hasta extremos exagerados.**_

Harry cerro la revista miro a Draco y dijo- consejos muy sabios, tenemos que seguirlos.

Draco no contesto.

-Claro algunos por el momento, los otros lo seguiremos cuando estemos casados- aclaro Harry rápidamente

-Eres un odioso- dijo Draco.

-Naah, solo contigo- se burló el moreno con una mirada un poco cariñosa.

Draco iba a agregar algo más pero fue detenido por las dos mujeres que estaban regresando a la sala.

-Muy bien, veo que ya leyeron el artículo- noto Lily sonriendo- será mejor que vallan a acomodarse, esta noche es la cena que organizamos para nuestros amigos y familiares, donde los dos juntos anunciaran el compromiso. Obviamente habrá algunos reporteros pero, no podrán hacer ninguna entrevista, sino hasta el próximo sábado. Mientras Narcisa y yo compramos sus cosas para la escuela ustedes dos tendrán una entrevista con los mismos reporteros que asistirán a la fiesta- comento Lily muy entusiasmada.

-Como ya les habíamos dicho la cena será en el restaurante francés Ailes d'ange*- dijo Narcisa con igual o más entusiasmo que el de Lily.

-Un momento- corto Harry alzando las manos para detener el entusiasmo de las mujeres que solo lo miraron sorprendidas- estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que quieren hacer, pero por favor señora Malfoy llámeme solo Harry, tanta formalidad me cansa- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Y tú llámame a mi Narcisa- dijo la rubia ahora con una sonrisa. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa que se agrandaba a cada instante.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron nuestros amigos?- pregunto curioso Harry dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Deben estar muertos de la curiosidad. Todas las personas que invite aceptaron, no todos los días un Potter planea una elegante cena en un famoso restaurante francés- proclamo la pelirroja con exagerados movimientos de manos para remarcar a lo que decía.

_**Tres días antes del evento.**_

Ron Weasley estaba comiendo galletas en la salita de su hogar mientras veía como sus hermanos gemelos jugaban ajedrez mágico. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, y Ginny leí unas revistas, Percy estaba encerrado en su habitación, su padre se encontraba trabajando, todo era un día normal con cada Weasley en lo suyo cuando de la nada llego una lechuza que entro por la ventana y aterrizo elegantemente posándose en una mesa. Se quedo mirando intensamente a Ron, y el pelirrojo entendiendo su intención se acercó a la lechuza, esta le extendió una de sus patas para que desatara el elegante pergamino color champan, que estaba enrollado y adornado con una cinta de color Rojo con bordes plateados.

Ron desenrollo el pergamino y una estilizada letra color plata apareció.

"_**Harry james Potter Evans, unigénito del matrimonio entre James Potter y Lily Potter (de soltera Evans) solicita su compañía en una cena para un anuncio muy importante.**_

_**Fecha: miércoles 27 de agosto de 1997, hora: 7:30 p.m.**_

_**El evento se llevara a cabo en el restaurante francés Ailes d'ange en la puerta número 3 del segundo piso.**_

_**Código de vestimenta: Formal. **_

_**Se ruega confirmación"**_

Ron miraba el lujoso pergamino, y luego a sus hermanos que lo observaban entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

-Bueno eso será en tres días, será mejor que me ponga a planear lo que me pondré- dijo una muy entusiasmada Ginny.

-Yo contestare la invitación- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos los invitados a nombre de Harry estaban muy entusiasmados, y se preguntaban cuál sería ese anuncio tan importante que ameritaba una invitación y una cena tan formal.

En cambio los invitados de Draco tenían una reacción diferente. La cinta que tenían los pergaminos eran de color verde esmeralda con dorado.

"_**Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, unigénito del matrimonio entre Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcisa Malfoy (de soltera Black) solicita su compañía en una cena para un anuncio muy importante.**_

_**Fecha: miércoles 27 de agosto de 1997, hora: 7:30 p.m.**_

_**El evento se llevara a cabo en el restaurante francés Ailes d'ange en la puerta número 3 del segundo piso.**_

_**Código de vestimenta: Formal. **_

_**Se ruega confirmación"**_

Eran familias importantes, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a recibir invitaciones de ese tipo, aunque, claro está, no podían negar que sentían un poco de curiosidad por el anuncio.

La noche ya había llegado y los invitados llegaban al restaurante francés Alies d'ange. Para ingresar al segundo piso había dos entradas, y a los invitados se les había indicado por que puerta debían entrar. Los invitados de Harry Potter eran recibidos por una encantada Lily Potter que vestía un elegante vestido color vino hasta las rodillas, que aunque era sencillo no dejaba de ser elegante, un estilo muggle. Todos los invitados estaban fascinados por la decoración, una vez recibidos por Lily un mesero se disponía a guiarlos a su respectiva mesa. Lo mismo sucedía con Narcisa pero por la entrada contraria.

La decoración era exquisita una combinación perfecta entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Todos los invitados habían llegado, incluyendo a los reporteros que estaban fascinados por asistir a tan glamuroso evento. Pero ya muchas personas comenzaban extrañarse por el ambiente y los invitados que veían.

-Hermione ¿esas no son las serpientes?- pregunto curioso Ron.

-¿Donde?- pregunto la castaña mirando alrededor, sin localizarlos

-Allá- señalo el Weasley.

-¿cre…creen que Harry los invito?- pregunto tímido el hijo mayor de los Longbottom.

-No lo sé, aunque Harry a estado extraño estos días- dijo Seamus con resentimiento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny.

-Pues… se tarda mucho en responder a mis cartas, o respondía de manera muy esquiva- conto Seamus.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Ron de acuerdo con el chico.

-Ya dejen de darse mala vida- dijo Fred, riendo.

-De todas formas esta noche nos enteraremos del misterio- dijo George con una gran sonrisa.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con los gemelos.

Algo parecido sucedía en una de las mesas de las serpientes.

-¿Acaso aquellos de allá no son los estúpidos leones?- pregunto Blaise Zabini señalando una mesa donde había varios pelirrojos.

-¿Crees que Draco los haya invitado?- pregunto Pansy algo sorprendida y pensativa.

-No lo creo, lo más probable es que se han colado en la fiesta- dijo Theodore Nott con desdén.

-Puede ser, pero esos pelirrojos comen mucho se acabaran todo- dijo Goyle preocupado.

-Eso quiere decir…- Crabbe iba a agregar algo cuando se escuchó la voz de Narcisa Malfoy quien era acompañada por Lily Potter.

-Nos alegra que estén aquí todos esta reunidos en esta noche tan especial- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-En cualquier momento llegaran nuestros anfitriones, así que esperemos con paciencia, y así sabremos el porque nos han reunido esta noche- dijo Lily con una dulce sonrisa.

Sirius llego junto a su comadre y la escolto del brazo a una mesa y a continuación les siguieron Narcisa junto a Severus.

Y como habían dicho Narcisa y Lily, ante ellos aparecieron unas escaleras. Por ellas bajo un Harry Potter con tenía un porte que nunca nadie le había visto: estaba altivo y sonreía orgulloso, portaba una túnica espectacular de color negro, y su cabello a pesar de estar por todos lados caía los lados de su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante atractivo.

Él chico llego al final de las escaleras y en ese momento apareció Draco bajando de la misma forma, solo que su era túnica de un color verde botella, que creaba un contraste perfecto con el traje de Harry. Cuando estaba a solo tres escalones del final de la escalinata, Harry le tendió la mano, y Draco poso delicadamente su mano sobre la del moreno, Harry beso delicadamente la mano del rubio y este bajo los tres escalones que le faltaban sujetándole, para después colocarse junto a Harry sin soltarle la mano.

-Buenas noches- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Esperamos no les haya molestado el tener que esperarnos- continuo Draco haciendo más cálido su tono de voz habitualmente frío.

-Esta noche queremos anunciarles algo sumamente importante a todos, los amigos y familiares de Draco junto a mis amigos y mis familiares, las personas importantes en nuestras vidas, aquellos quienes apreciamos. Queremos que sean testigo de…- Harry dejo de hablar mirando a los presentes para aumentar el suspenso. Todos estaban sorprendidos, podía ver como Ron abría y cerraba la boca, y como los amigos de Draco los miraban como si fueran una especie nueva de troll. Dudo por un momento pero el apretón en su mano, y esos ojos platas dándole confianza, le hicieron saber que no quiera retroceder ni despreciar todo lo que su madre y Narcisa habían organizado.

Las palabras de su padrino regresaron a su mente. _"…siempre hay una razón oculta"_

-**Y quiero averiguarla- **pensó Harry. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y continuo hablando- los hemos reunido aquí para anunciarles mi compromiso con Draco Lucius Malfoy Black con quien quiero compartir el resto de mis días, y espero que él deseo lo mismo- exclamo Harry mirando a Draco intensamente, este se sonrojo, sonrió débilmente y sin poder evitarlo beso sutilmente los labios del moreno, causando estragos en sus invitados.

Continuara…..

_* . : estaba vagueando por internet y me encontré con esto y dije "es perfecto para el próximo cap." no quise cambiar muchas cosas porque me reí como loca, solo lo puse más "mágico" más apto para que fuera un artículo de corazón de bruja. _

_* Ailes d'ange: alas de angel._

**N/A: Gracias a mi maravillosa y recién estrenada Beta (XD) me gusta como quedo.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un amor Heredado.**

**Mis amigos, tus amigos, y el comienzo de un misterio.**

**.**

Todos estaban pasando por un momento difícil, unos aguantaban las respiración, a otros tantos les echaban aire en el rostro con una servilleta, los reporteros tenían sonrisas felinas, sintiéndose totalmente satisfechos por ser los elegidos para dar a conocer tan jugosa noticia.

-Hermione- susurro el pelirrojo con una voz que dejaba muy en claro que iba a morir sino hablaba

-¿Si Ron?- pregunto la castaña conteniendo la risa

-Dime que estoy alucinando, mi pobre mejor amigo ha sido seducido por un maldito Slytherin, ha sido seducido por las artes oscuras- decía dramático Ron mientras seguía con la mirada a la pareja que acababa de anunciar su compromiso mientras estos saludaban a los de la mesa principal, donde estaban Narcisa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lily Potter, y un rubio que los Gryffindor no conocían.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Ginny.

-No sé, tenía entendido que Lucius Malfoy había fallecido- respondió Ron olvidando por un momento lo que pasaba.

-Por Merlín, no seas tan irrespetuoso- gruño Hermione.

-Es cierto…- se defendió Ron.

-Ese…ese no es el padre de Draco, es el abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy- dijo Neville con un tono similar al que ponía Hermione cuando respondía algo que nadie sabía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Seamus intrigado.

-Pues… digamos que lo he visto de lejos, él estaba en Francia, pero regreso a Inglaterra desde que falleció el señor Malfoy, es un gran amigo de mi abuela- dijo Neville.

-Y vino esta noche- agrego Dean volviendo a colocar el asunto que los reunió en ese lugar sobre la mesa.

-Qué esperaban es abuelo de Malfoy- dijo Ginny con un bufido.

-¿Por qué parece que a ti no te molesta el compromiso?- pregunto Fred acusadoramente.

-No me importaría si Harry se casa con un troll siempre y cuando yo sea una dama de honor- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa emocionada y meneando su largo cabello

-Sabes, si lo pones de esa forma a mí tampoco me molesta, ¿de qué color crees que serán nuestros vestidos?- comento Hermione comenzando una conversación con Ginny sobre damas de honor que los hombre Gryffindor no entendían.

-Y por eso Fred y yo pensamos que las mujeres son incompresibles y fáciles de manipular-dijo George mirando a las dos chicas como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

-Aunque hay que saber con qué manipularlas- agrego Fred.

Algo parecido sucedía en la mesa de los slytherin.

-No lo puedo creer, mi querido Draco será corrompido por el estúpido león, y el rey de todos ellos- decía Blaise llorando como una magdalena- tocara donde no debe, no lo puedo creer.

-Por Merlín Blaise, ya párale a tanto llanto- decía Pansy con fastidio hacia su amigo- este día es muy feliz para mí- todos miraron a la chica con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Qué? Es verdad al fin seré dama de honor, me veré hermosa acompañando a nuestro querido rubio al altar- decía Pansy con estrellitas en los ojos recreando toda la escena en su mente, de pronto una idea malévola le cruzo la cabeza y no dudo en exteriorizarla- además ¿Cómo sabes que tu inocente "niño" no ha sido corrompido ya?- pregunto y en respuesta obtuvo a un Blaise que lloraba amargamente.

-Parecen idiotas, dejen de sufrir por cosas sin importancia- dijo Theodore mirando a la pareja dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban los maestros de Hogwarts con expresión estoica.

-¿Sin importancia?- pregunto incrédulo Blaise.

-Vamos, ¿de verdad piensas que "SAN" Potter le hará daño a Draco? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿No viste como tú "pequeño niño" beso a Potter?- pregunto Theodore con una ceja alzada, ya empezaba a divertirse y apenas comenzaba el asunto.

-Theo tiene razón- dijo Crabbe.

-pero…-

-Sin peros, Blaise, ya luego podremos preguntarle a Draco porqué y el cómo, ahora solo felicitemos a nuestro amigo sin escenas frente a los Gryffindor- dijo Goyle siendo aprobado por Pansy y Theodore.

-Sé que les dijimos que debían aparentar estar enamorados- dijo Narcisa sonriendo- pero si no supiera que se la han pasado toda la tarde como perros y gatos, además de un poco incomodos por el artículo que Lily les dijo que leyeran, creería que realmente se aman- acabo dando unas palmaditas emocionada.

-Se sorprenderían mucho si supieran la verdad- susurro Severus muy bajito pero llamando un poco la atención de Sirius.

-¿Dijiste algo Quejicus?- pregunto Sirius mirándole con una mezcla de cariño, intriga y fastidio por tener que usar el apodo.

-Cállate perro pulgoso- le respondió de malagana el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

Abraxas Malfoy miraba a su nieto que colgaba del brazo de Harry Potter, mientras anunciaban su compromiso. Realmente le sorprendió la noticia cuando se la comunicaron al día anterior pero debía aceptar que se veía feliz, aunque fuera con un Potter.- **tal vez si le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Lucius él estaría aquí sonriendo como nunca me dejo verle- **pensó Abraxas con melancolía recordando una navidad cuando su hijo vivía y estaba apenas en sexto año.

**Flash back.**

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en una de los ventanales mirando a la nada, tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios, y su padre Abraxas Malfoy sabía a qué se debía, su hijo estaba enamorado.

-¿Me dirás quién es ella?- pregunto el patriarca llegando junto a su hijo que salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto el rubio pestañando un poco para terminar de concentrase.

-¿Qué si me dirás sobre la chica de la que estás enamorado?- pregunto nuevamente el mayor algo divertido por las reacciones de su hijo.

-¿Chica? ¿Por qué supones que es una chica?- pregunto Lucius regresando su mirada a la nada, ese fue su primer error ya que no vio la expresión brutalmente seria que colocaba su padre- me gustan los chicos padre, uno en especial, un Gryffindor, un estúpido Gryffindor- ese fue el segundo error de Lucius decir que estaba enamorado de un Gryffindor, y no se dio cuenta de sus errores hasta que sintió el primer golpe.

Después de ese día estaba comprometido con Narcisa Black, sin opción de objetar absolutamente nada.

**The end flash back.**

-**Tal vez mi hijo hubiera sonreído tanto como mi nieto lo está haciendo ahora si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo puedo pedir que mi nieto sea todo lo feliz que no le permití ser a mi hijo, a mi querido Lucius.- **pensaba el patriarca Malfoy con melancolía perdido en su nieto que se acercaba junto a su prometido a su mesa después de anunciar el compromiso al resto de los invitados.

-Espero estén disfrutando la velada, cuando terminemos de saludar a los invitados regresaremos con ustedes para iniciar con la cena- dijo cortésmente Harry sin soltar el brazo de Draco.

-Gracias por venir abuelo- murmuro un poco avergonzado pero sonriente Draco.

-No podría perderme algo tan importante como el primer paso al matrimonio de mi nieto- dijo Abraxas con una voz sumamente afable, pero débil sonrisa ya que aún no se recuperaba de sus anteriores pensamientos.

-Gracias por acompañar a mi madre, padrino- dijo Harry a Sirius.

-Lo mismo digo- se apresuró a decir Draco en dirección a su padrino Severus.

-Es un placer- asintió Severus ocultando la sorpresa que le estaba causando el ver al torpe hijo de James Potter con tantos modales y la elegancia de un digno cabeza de familia.

Harry y Draco se despidieron de sus madres y padrinos y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban los maestros de Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches- saludo el rubio.

-Espero estén disfrutando la velada- dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

-No se preocupe joven Potter- dijo con una sonrisa el viejo director- estamos muy bien en semejante ocasión.

-Harry debo decir que hiciste una muy buena elección al elegir al joven Malfoy como pareja- dijo Tom Ryddle con una sonrisa hacia su joven aprendiz.

-Que puedo decir Tom, he sido seducido por una serpiente- contesto con una sonrisa el azabache. Draco miraba a Harry y al profesor de DCAO como si fuera algo bizarro, los demás profesores al parecer estaban sorprendidos al igual que él.

-Disculpe profesor Ryddle no sabía que usted y el joven Potter se llevara tan bien- dijo Minerva lanzándoles a los susodichos una mirada de sospecha.

-Querida Minerva, el señor Potter me pidió que fuera su tutor el año pasado desde entonces nos llevamos bastante bien, demostrando que no todos los Gryffindor son ignorantes en las bellas artes del aprendizaje- acoto Tom con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si nos disculpan- interrumpió con una sonrisa despidiéndose de los adultos el Gryffindor- debemos seguir hablando con nuestros invitados. Vamos Draco.

-Fue un placer- se despidió el rubio lanzándole una mirada de sospecha al profesor de DCAO ¿Cosas en común?- pregunto el rubio cuando se habían alejado de la mesa de los profesores, recordando la charla de la tarde.

-¿Eso suena a reproche?- respondió con una pregunta el moreno.

Así pasaron por varias mesas hasta que llegaron a la de los Slytherin.

-Buenas noches- saludo con cortesía el Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo la están pasando?- pregunto el rubio ligeramente incómodo.

-Muy bien, muy emocionada- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa realmente sincera, eso descoloco un poco al Gryffindor por no decir que lo sorprendió.

-Me alegra ¿y tú Blaise?- pregunto algo nervioso el rubio, sabia como era su amigo de celoso, era el hermano mayor que nunca tendría.

-No me quejo, pero tú y yo hablamos después- murmuro entrecerrando los ojos y mirando acusadoramente a Harry.

-Será un placer hablar con los amigos de mi prometido, siempre y cuando respeten nuestra decisión de unir nuestras vidas- dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza el Gryffindor.- si nos disculpan aún quedan invitados por saludar- Sin más Harry se despidió del grupo de Slytherin arrastrando a su prometido sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

-Vaya Blaise, yo pensé que lograrías espantarlo, pero al parecer san Potter no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer- se burló con diversión Theodore.

-Sabes te ves más bonito cuando tienes la nariz metida en algún libro- dijo cruzadose de brazos el moreno enfurruñado.

-Y perderme la oportunidad de molestarte- exclamo Theodore con una sonrisa- ni lo sueñes.

Harry y Draco saludaron a los señores Weasley que estaban sentados con Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, Alastor Moody, Frank y Alice Longbottom.

-¿Cómo están pasando la noche?- pregunto cortésmente Draco.

-Muy bien joven Malfoy, permítame felicitarlo por su reciente compromiso- dijo cortésmente Nymphadora sintiéndose incomoda por tanta formalidad, pero después de todo era su primo.

-Gracias- dijo con una débil sonrisa Draco.

-¿Y mi ahijado?- Pregunto Harry consiguiendo una mirada confusa de parte de Draco.

-**No sabía que Harry tuviera un ahijado- **pensó el rubio dándose cuenta de lo poco que le conocía.

-Se ha quedado con su abuela- dijo con una sonrisa Remus.

Los chicos se despidieron y pasaron a la mesa donde estaban los amigos del Gryffindor.

-Espero estén disfrutando la noche- dijo el rubio.

-La estamos pasando muy bien- exclamo Ginny emocionada.

-Aunque yo tengo hambre- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua no podía insultar a los amigos de Harry, al menos no esa noche.

-Espero nos disculpe, pero se supone que primero debemos saludar a los invitados, aunque solo quedan un par de mesas y se les dará a los mesoneros la orden de servir la entrada- dijo con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo el rubio por tener que ser cortés con un Weasley.

Los Gryffindor se miraron unos con otros sorprendidos.

-Chicos espero la pasen bien, si me disculpan mi prometido y yo debemos terminar de saludar a los invitados- explico Harry y con eso la pareja paso a las otras mesas.

-Creo que he tenido una epifanía- dijo Fred.

-Deben admitir que el rubio oxigenado intenta ser cortes con nosotros- dijo George.

Las chicas estaban de acuerdo.

Por último los chicos pasaron a saludar a los reporteros quienes felicitaron a la nueva pareja, y Harry tuvo que prometer que el sábado en la mañana les darían una entrevista exclusiva solo para ellos; los reporteros solo preguntaron una que otra cosa, pero ya Narcisa y Lily habían dado la información necesaria para el anuncio que saldría en el siguiente día en los periódicos de Londres mágico para anunciar el compromiso al público por lo que no fue necesario que los chicos hicieran muchos aportes.

Como Draco había dicho a los Gryffindor, una vez terminaron de saludar a los invitados los anfitriones se sentaron en la mesa principal donde estaban sus madres. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, y Harry dio la señal a los mesoneros para que sirvieran la entrada donde un bouillabaisse* apareció frente a todos los invitados.

-Debo decir señora Malfoy que ahora que la pruebo me doy cuenta que es sumamente deliciosa, cuando me dijo el nombre no me convenció mucho- dijo Harry degustando la sopa.

-Espero que los invitados piensen lo mismo querido- comento Narcisa en respuesta.

Luego de que los invitados terminaran la entrada, donde Ron se quejaba de que le habían servido muy poco, procedieron a servir el plato principal que consistía en un Coq au vin* el cual todos disfrutaron y luego pasaron al postre donde Hermione alabo el Crème brûlée* que sirvieron esa noche.

Después de cenar los meseros comenzaron a servir tragos para relajar el ambiente entre los invitados a petición de Abraxas, y con música de fondo las parejas comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares para bailar. Los prometidos estaban en el centro del salón a la vista de todos donde Harry guiaba a Draco al ritmo de la música, sujetándole un poco fuerte por la cintura.

-¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?- pregunto Harry en el oído de Draco, sin ser consciente de lo que causaba en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto algo confuso el rubio, el aliento del moreno en su oído no ayudaba mucho.

-A esto de modales etiqueta y todo eso, no estoy acostumbrado a asistir a fiestas tan elegantes- dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de Draco.

-Yo pensaba que acostumbrabas a ir a fiestas- se sorprendió el ojigris.

-Si voy a fiestas pero no con tanta etiqueta, son más del tipo de fiestas para jóvenes, con música más ruidosa, tragos fuertes, me refiero a que… son más alocadas- le explico Harry riendo suavemente causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalada del rubio.

-Deben ser divertidas-suspiro Draco con pesadumbre.

-Lo son, podemos ponernos de acuerdo para que vayamos todos juntos cuando haya pasado algún tiempo- le prometió el azabache a su prometido.

-¿Todos?- pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada.

-Tus amigos, mis amigos… una escapadita de Hogwarts, ya sabes- rio Harry.

-¿No creen que se ven lindos?-pregunto una voz a espaldas de Hermione y Ginny que miraban a Harry y a Draco bailar. Las chicas voltearon encontrándose a Pansy Parkinson con una copa llena de champagne-¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- pregunto la castaña oscuro y las chicas asintieron en respuesta.-ustedes dos son amigas de Harry y yo de Draco, por lo tanto las tres seremos damas de honor- sonrió Pansy soñadora.

-¿Verdad que si?- concordó Ginny emocionada.

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que nos dejen ayudar con la boda- exclamo Hermione mirando a las dos chicas con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Conociendo a la señora Potter es obvio que ella es una de las organizadoras- dijo Ginny.

-Narcisa es la otra, siempre le ha hecho ilusión organizar la boda de su hijo- explico Pansy.

-O sea que debemos convencerlas a ellas- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por las otras chicas.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron mirando la extraña reunión-¿Ginny?

-¿Pansy?- pregunto Blaise señalándola acusadoramente.

Las tres chicas miraron mal a los chicos que osaban interrumpirlas en sus planes de damas de honor.

-Fraternizas con el enemigo- chillo Ron pegando un brinquito que fastidió a las chicas.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- pregunto Hermione con una ceja alzada.

-Fred, George si alejan a mi hermano les daré 3 meses de inmunidad con mamá- ofreció Ginny mirando a los gemelos.

-Que sean 4 y también alejamos al otro- dijo Fred.

-Hecho- concluyeron Pansy y Ginny

-Muy bien señores a menos que quieran ser nuestros chivos expiatorios para nuevos productos de sortilegios Weasley será mejor que dejen a estas tres encantadoras damas en paz- pidio George.

Ron conocía a sus hermanos muy bien, no por nada le temía a las arañas así que solo miro mal a su hermana y se fue indignado, en cambio Blaise no conocí personalmente las represalias de los gemelos Weasley pero había escuchado cosas y quería que su sensual rostro se quedara en su lugar así que saco el dedo medio a Pansy, quien solo le tiro un beso, y se fue.

La velada pasó de manera rápida para los anfitriones, no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo, solo estaban pendiente el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos y tomándose de las manos mientras caminaban o bailaban muy juntos.

Harry llego a su casa, cansado por estar caminando de aquí para allá, de bailar y todo lo demás pero…

-L**os ojos de Malfoy son hermosos si se ven de cerca- **pensó Harry recordando que ese día había detallado los ojos del rubio, y no solo sus ojos color tormenta, sino que también había detallo cosas que antes no se había molestado en notar, o simplemente porque estaba más ocupado peleando con el rubio y ocultando sus preocupaciones que no se había percatado de lo hermoso que era el Slytherin, o más bien se negaba a aceptarlo abiertamente. Sus labios carnoso y de un color pálido, sus pestañas rubias y largas, sus cejas perfectamente peinadas, sus mejillas que esa noche habían adquirido un color rosa pálido cada vez que sus rostros se juntaban más de la cuenta, la forma en que esa mano pálida encajaba perfectamente en las suyas, como la cintura del rubio se deslizaba lentamente a la hora de bailar, esa risa que escucho cuando le dijo que pensaba que todos se iban a desmayar, lo melodiosa que se escuchaba la voz del rubio cuando tenía que hablarle en el oído- **definitivamente perfecto-** pensó el moreno con una sonrisa antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Harry estaba durmiendo plácidamente después del largo e increíble día, cuando sin ningún aviso su puerta fue azotada y algo cayó sobre su adormilado cuerpo.

-Maldita sea- exclamo Harry quitando la bolsa de carne quien al parecer pensaba que no pesaba -¿Quién demonios es?- pregunto el azabache sentándose sin abrir los ojos.

-Vamos despierta que tienes muchas cosas que explicar- dijo Ron sobándose las posaderas porque había caído de culo.

-¿Acaso esas son maneras de despertar a alguien?- pregunto Harry quitando las cobijas de sobre cuerpo e ignorando a Ron para pasar al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo- espera en la sala ya casi te alcanzo, y para la próxima no esperes consideración de mi parte cuando yo tenga que despertarte- y sin más desapareció tras la puerta del baño para tomar una ducha.

En la sala de la casa de Harry se encontraban, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, los gemelos y Ron. Harry apareció después de la ducha dando un gran bostezo.

-Ahora, ¿cuál era la urgencia de sacarme de mi maravilloso sueño?- pregunto Harry, fastidiado, sentándose en el sofá junto a Hermione.

-Compañero me he contenido un buen rato así que ahora podre desahogarme- Ron carraspeo ante la ceja alzada de todos y prosiguió- ¿MALFOY? ¿DRACO MALFOY? PUDISTE HABER TANTEADO EL TERRENO ANTES DE… no sé, quizás mientras jugábamos ajedrez mágico un "oye Ron puede que pronto me case" yo obviamente te preguntaría "¿con quién compañero?" y tú reirías y dirías "no te aloques pero creo que con el hurón"… AH pero no, TÚ vas y me lo sueltas de golpe frente a una multitud de gente elegante donde no puedo gritar- el pelirrojo termino rojo por el esfuerzo y por los movimientos exagerados que hizo con las manos, algo agitado.

-Al menos no te humillaste frente a tanta gente- le espeto Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Ya estaba mentalmente preparado a lo que sucedía justo en esos instantes.

-Eres un descarado, dime que te hizo Malfoy- comenzó el pelirrojo tirándose de manera teatral al sofá.

-No me ha hecho nada- replico Harry cruzándose de brazos, el resto de los chico eran meros espectadores, ya que las discusiones entre Harry y Ron aparte de entretenidas eran delicadas. Él moreno tenía el carácter de los mil demonios cuando perdía la paciencia y aunque Harry tenía mucha, mucha paciencia, solo dos personas la terminaban, y esos eran Ron y… bueno su prometido Draco Malfoy.

-¿Acaso me dirás que lo amas?, ¿que estas con él porque te place?, ¿qué quieres idolatrar cada paso que dé?, ¿que no te molestaría besarlo?, ¿qué quieres estar con el hurón el resto de tus días?…- a medida que Ron hablaba, a gritos cabe agregar, Harry iba frunciendo el ceño hasta que simplemente exploto.

-¡YA CORTA EL ROLLO! ¿Cuál es problema? Si me voy a casar con Draco es porque estoy de acuerdo ¿crees que estoy bajo una imperio?- Exclamo el de ojos verdes furiosos y resoplando- sabes muy que la maldición imperio no me afecta ¿o será que me viste atado y amordazado ayer en la cena? ¿Viste que sufría cuando bailaba con él anoche? Hazme un favor Ronald Weasley y no cuestiones decisiones que solo me conciernen a mí ya que soy yo quien se casará con él. En vez de eso porque no te sacas esas estúpidas rivalidades de casa y te le declaras de una jodida vez por todas a Zabini- finalizo Harry de pie mirando a Ron que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

Ron desvió la mirada sonrojado, suspiro y miro a Harry- no tenías que decir lo último, y disculpa si te moleste es que no tenía idea de que sentías algo por el hurón- sin más Ron se cruzó de brazos y miro la mesita del centro que se había vuelto muy interesante al parecer.

-A diferencia de nuestro querido hermano Fred, George y yo si estamos de acuerdo contigo y te deseamos lo mejor, pero…- Ginny cambio su mirada de dulce y tierna, a una siniestra – si no soy una de las damas de honor ten por seguro que te a-rre-pen-ti-ras- pronuncio suavemente el final, y Harry solo asinto y trago grueso.

-Súmame a la amenaza, Ginny- pidió Hermione junto al amenazado con una sonrisa algo sínica.

-No entiendo a las mujeres- dijo Harry con cara de horror.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron hablando de la debilidad del pelirrojo y lanzando una que otra broma para Ron de parte de los gemelos por su amor platónico.

-Escuchen, en la tarde tengo que ir a hablar con Sirius, pero que les parece si quedamos el sábado en la tarde en el callejón Diagon, así quizas fraternicen más a fondo con el enemigo, tengo entendido que Draco también invitara a sus amigos- menciono Harry.

-Sabes…- comenzó Ginny- ahora llamas a Malfoy por su nombre de pila.

Harry no dijo nada y solo sonrió pero en su mente recién se daba cuenta de que era cierto.

-Como sea, vamos a almorzar- exclamo Harry. Todos fueron saliendo dejando a Harry y Neville atrás este ultimo con una expresión adusta y sin mirar al chico que estaba junto a él- ¿quieres preguntar algo verdad?- le increpo el moreno con una sonrisa a Longbottom.

-¿Crees que ahora pueda pasar más tiempo con él?- soltó con expresión nerviosa.

-Hombre, claro que sí, me encargare de que coincidas mucho con él, hasta hare que te aburras de él- le animo el ojiverde.

-Es imposible que me aburra de él, es tan perfecto- suspiro Neville con ojos soñadores.

-Sí, sí, sé todo lo perfecto que es para ti, pero vamos debes mostrarle la maravillosa persona que eres tú, deja la timidez- le alentó Harry con voz cariñosa- eres un grandioso Gryffindor, saca a relucir la valentía que tanto presumimos, y no dejes que esa serpiente te atrape, mejor atrápala tú- termino consiguiendo una sonrisa tímida de parte del otro chico- vamos que desde aquí escucho el estómago de Ron- Neville sonrió, pensando que por eso quería tanto a Harry, porque siempre buscaba la forma de animarlo.

Luego de almorzar con sus amigos, Harry fue a la casa de su padrino vía red flu.

El Gryffindor arribo a Grimmauld place a las dos de la tarde y al no ser recibido por su padrino con varita en mano, apunto de hechizarlo se preocupó.

Subió las escaleras con cautela, saco su varita barriendo con la mirada todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, y cuando llego al estudio de su padrino, vio que estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso lleno de wiski de fuego en la mano, junto con una botella vacía en la mesa del centro y una a la mitad.

-¿Padrino?- pregunto Harry con cautela guardando su varita.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-eso es lo que quisiera saber- murmuro Sirius con aire abatido.

-¿Por qué estas tomando?- pregunto Harry sentándose junto a su padrino y quitándole el vaso delicadamente de las manos, por temor a que reaccionara violentamente.

-Por que hice una estupidez- suspiro escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- pregunto Harry viendo como su padrino recostaba la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Bese a Quejicus- soltó dejando al otro a punto de infarto.

Harry miro sorprendido a su padrino, y comprendió más o menos lo que le sucedía -¿te rechazo?- pregunto finalmente.

-Ojala hubiera sido solo eso, un simple "no me interesa" hubiera sido mucho mejor…-

**Flash Back**

Sirius había bailado con Lily varias veces pero la verdad es que quería bailar con el amante de las pociones así que sacando a relucir su valentía Gryffindor se atrevió a sacarle a bailar.

-Disculpa Severus ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto el animago con su porte galante, y con una sonrisa incitadora.

-Aceptare solo porque nuestros ahijados están juntos- respondió bruscamente Severus depositando su mano sobre la de Sirius y así ambos se sumaron a las parejas que danzaban en la pista, Sirius a lo lejos pudo ver como su ahijado le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Cómo es que no te ha dado un infarto la notica?- pregunto Severus apartando la incomodidad y tratando de hacer conversación.

-Porque ya lo sabía, y ayude a Lily a que Harry no se fugara a una cueva cuando el mismo lo comprendió- explico Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que evitaste que Harry huyera?- pregunto el pocionista.

-Algo así-

-Pero más importante aún ¿Por qué me has invitado a bailar? Tengo entendido que mi persona es desagradable para ti- dijo Severus con reproche.

-¿No crees que hace calor? ¿Te parece si salimos al balcón?- desvió Sirius evitando la pregunta.

Severus solo se dejó arrastrar por Sirius, pero no estaba conforme con eso.

-Suéltame perro pulgoso- gruño Severus zafando su mano de la de Sirius cuando arribaron en el balcón.

Por suerte no había más nadie en el lugar que pudiera ver la escena que estaban montando.

-Disculpa- dijo Sirius muy bajito.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tú te estas disculpando conmigo? ¿Qué bicho te mordió?- pregunto Severus cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es malo que lo haga?-

-¿Qué te pasa Black? Y será mejor que hables- ya el pocionista empezaba a pensar los peores escenarios posibles por el extraño comportamiento del animago.

Sirius miro las estrellas, por suerte era una noche sin luna así su querido amigo Remus no se perdió la hermosa velada- ¿Y si mejor te muestro que me pasa?- dijo Sirius con una mirada que Severus no había visto antes, al menos no dirigida a su persona.

-¿A qué te…- pero Severus no pudo terminar de preguntar por qué los labios de Sirius se posaron sobre los suyos delicadamente haciendo sentir a su cuerpo sensaciones olvidadas, ese aleteo en su estómago que solo había sentido por una sola persona y no permitiría a su cuerpo sentirlas por alguien más, mucho menos por la persona que tenía la osadía de besarlo, la persona que le hizo la vida miserable durante su estadía en Hogwarts- Aléjate- gruño Severus apartando a Sirius con un empujón algo brusco, se limpió los labios con su manga y coloco cara de asco- no me digas que estás enamorado de mí, has el favor Black de no ser tan patético, me hiciste sentir mierda durante todo nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts y cada vez que tenías oportunidad me recordabas que te daba asco, así que no vengas con estupideces como esta- Severus estaba impactado y esto solo causo que se pusiera furioso echándole en cara al otro todo lo que había pasado por su culpa- si realmente sintieras algo por mí, puedes guardártelo donde mejor te quepa que a mí no me sirve de nada- y sin más Severus regreso al salón.

-Soy un maldito estúpido- fue lo único que escucho Severus antes de dejar solo a Sirius.

**The End Flash Back.**

-Severus fue algo grosero pero… ¿realmente crees que te iba a aceptar de un día para otro?-pregunto Harry ligeramente preocupado por su padrino- debo decir que es parecido a lo que nos pasó a Draco y a mí, pero él y yo… digamos que aparte de las peleas y discusiones tenemos algo más que nos hace tolerantes el uno para el otro, y déjame decirte que tu hiciste sufrir mucho a Snape en la escuela cuando él no te había hecho nada…- le recrimino el pelinegro.

-Me alegra que me ayudes- dijo con sarcasmo Sirius.

-No me interrumpas quieres- le regaño el chico- pero no crees que si le afecto el beso de esa manera debe ser por algo, después de todo mi madre dice que tu no le eras tan indiferente en la escuela, así que en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo emborrachándote, saca a relucir tus dones para la conquista y sienta cabeza de una vez por todas con Severus Snape.

Sirius se sentó, miro a su ahijado y dijo –eso mismo me hubiera dicho tu padre- beso la frente de su ahijado recordando con nostalgia todo lo vivido con James y lo acompaño hasta la chimenea.

Una vez que el chico se fue, subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir un rato para pensar con sus cinco sentidos como conquistar a Severus Snape.

Después de haber dormido toda la mañana y haber despertado bien descansado, fue a su baño y tomo un relajante baño en la tina, bajo a almorzar con su madre y vio que no sería un simple almuerzo con su madre ya que toda su cuadrilla de la escuela estaban esperándolo en la mesa.

-**A ver Draco, repasemos sus rostros- **pensaba el rubio observándolos. Blaise no lo miraba, eso significaba una charla sobre la moral y la razón, Pansy tenía una cara de absoluta felicidad, una amenaza segura, Theodore de diversión absoluta, ¡pobre de Blaise!, Crabbe y Goyle un rostro neutro, o era que tenían hambre o Pansy ya les había hecho entrar en razón.

Draco saludo a su madre y a sus invitados, almorzaron en absoluto silencio, y Narcisa comprendiendo la situación no comentó nada sobre la noche anterior. Cuando terminaron de cenar Narcisa le indico a su hijo que más tarde platicarían y que fuera a hablar con sus amigos sin preocupaciones. Ella tenía que ir a ver unas cosas con Lily por lo que se retiró dejando a los chicos en un tenso silencio el cual fue interrumpido por Blaise.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?- pregunto poniendo en su rostro una expresión entre molestia e incomodidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto el rubio mirándole fijo.

-Solo dile lo que le importa a Blaise y ya ¿sigues siendo virgen?- comento Pansy despreocupada mirándose las uñas.

Draco enrojeció de golpe haciendo que Blaise hiciera suposiciones erróneas.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE DE POR MUERTO- Blaise salió corriendo en dirección a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos flu grito con todas sus ganas –CASA POTTER.

Por su parte Harry estaba leyendo uno de los libros de su padre tranquilamente en la sala cuando escucho un fuerte rugido proveniente desde la sala. Preocupado bajo con la varita en alto encontrándose con un Blaise Zabini que lo miraba como si fuera la peor escoria del universo.

-¡Ah! solo eres tú, voy a desempolvarme y ya vuelvo- exclamo Harry con intenciones de ponerse una prenda que cubriera su torso, pues tenía la manía de estar solo en pantalones, o monos cuando estaba solo en casa, y en ese momento apareció Draco.

-Blaise, no es lo que piensas, Harry y yo no hemos hecho nad…- Draco dejo de hablar a ver el escultural cuerpo de Potter, causando que Harry se sonrojará.

-Como decía voy a desempolvarme esperen en la sala- sin más subió a su habitación.

A los pocos minutos bajo con una ramera de Avenged Sevendfold, encontrándose con varios  
>Slytherin en su sala.<p>

-Disculpen la tardanza ¿desean algo?- pregunto de pie en la entrada de la sala.

-A ti en un plato- dijo Pansy mirando al moreno embobada, la ropa muggle que usaba marcaba el bien formado cuerpo del moreno.

-¡Pansy!- exclamo Draco como si fuera un adulto regalando a un niño impertinente.

-Oh vamos amiguito, sabes que tus papis y mis papis nos han enseñado a compartir- dijo la única chica con una sonrisa pícara aun mirando al ojiverde.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca mirando a su amiga, indignado sin saber que decirle que fuera lo suficientemente claro sin delatar sus crecientes celos.

-Cariño no pongas esa cara, tú lo tendrás después por que no dejas a Pansy probarlo antes- dijo Theo burlonamente.

-No la dejare hacer nada, EL ES MIO- exploto Draco con el ceño fruncido dejando a todos los presentes sorprendido.

Harry se recuperó rápidamente del shock y rio levemente llamando la atención de sus visitantes- en eso el hurón tiene razón- dijo.

-cállate cuatro ojos- le grito Draco levemente sonrojado por su anterior declaración y la confirmación de Harry que no ayudo mucho.

-Veo que siguen insultándose- dijo Crabbe con un aire confundido que lo hacía parecer igual de tonto que un trol.

-Las malas mañas nunca se olvida, ya que no deciden que quieren yo traeré unos refrescos- Harry dejo nuevamente a los Slytherin solos en la sala.

-He perdido a mi pobre niño- sollozo el de piel morena con dramatismo.

-Deja el drama, Blaise, voy a casarme no a morirme y además para eso falta mucho. Harry y yo decidimos terminar nuestros estudios primero, solo queríamos hacer público todo eso, ya sabes- dijo Draco mirando la entrada de la sala esperando que Harry apareciera, y al poco rato apareció el moreno con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

-¡Joder! esto ni siquiera lo hago por mis amigos- exclamo el moreno.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Draco acercándose para ayudar al moreno.

-Nop, cuando ellos me piden algo les digo que esta es también su casa y que ellos saben perfectamente donde esta cada cosa- Harry se sentó junto a Draco, para molestia de Blaise.

-San Potter para no ser acosado por nosotros en especial por Blaise…- antes de que Theodore siguiera hablando Harry le dijo.

-No tienen que preocuparse, si piensan que voy a separar a Draco de sus amigos se equivocan. Ustedes pueden estar con él, incluso en donde esté mi grupo de amigos, tal vez esta sea una forma de eliminar la rivalidad que hay entre las casas, y así tal vez los idiotas que se creen la gran cosa dejan de molestar a los niños de primer año de Slytherin- comento el ojiverde sin darle mucha vuelta a lo que dijo.

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendido -¿Cómo sabes de eso?- pregunto Pansy.

-Cierto, eso es algo que se ha tratado de resolver en Slytherin después de todo nunca nos creen- dijo Theodore con amargura recordando las bromas que le hacen el resto de las casas a los más pequeños de Slytherin.

-Lo sé, Tom me lo ha comentado, y yo he reprendido a varios de Gryffindor por eso- dijo Harry.

-Pero tú no eres prefecto- se sorprendió Draco.

-No, pero soy el líder de los Gryffindor por decirlo de algún modo, varios niños de primer año en Gryffindor se han puesto de acuerdo conmigo en cubrir a los de slytherin.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto el rubio mirandole con algo cercano a la maravilla.

-Verán en nuestra casa hay una niña que tiene un mellizo y ambos fueron separados al caer en casas diferentes, a Elizabeth no le gusta que molesten a su hermano menor, Thomas, y por eso hizo una rabieta que casi destroza la torre porque su magia se descontrolo cuando peleaba con unos chicos de último año, solo yo pude controlarla- explico el azabache terminando con una sonrisa- créanme cuando esa niña este en su último año, ella será la líder de Gryffindor.

-Y desde entonces ayudan a los Slytherin para que la niña no se descontrole- dijo Theodore mirándole con sospecha.

-Sí y no, lo hacemos porque es una de los nuestros además es de temer esa niña- el ojiverde se estremeció- espero que si tengo una hija sea como esa niña, aleja a todos sus pretendientes con una mirada, dice que no tiene por qué pensar en novios, y que cuando encuentre a alguien más fuerte que ella o logre "domar" su espíritu de león le dará una oportunidad, pero por ahora solo cuida de su hermano y trata de superar a Hermione en las notas- Harry rio recordando cuando la niña había desafiado a Hermione.

Blaise miraba a Harry con curiosidad, hablaba con ellos de una manera muy confiada, y se imaginó que él o cualquiera de sus amigos debería estar a la defensiva, pero no parecía ser ese el caso.

-Oigan he quedado este sábado con los chicos en el callejón Diagon después de la entrevista que tenemos Draco y yo con los reporteros, ¿qué les parecen si van con nosotros?, a menos que tengan otros planes, claro- dijo Harry mirando a los Slytherin con una muy natural amabilidad.

-Por mí no hay problema, tal vez pueda llevar a Ginny y a Hermione a una nueva peluquería que abrieron- comento Pansy, imaginándose la salida con las chicas.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Pansy?- pregunto Goyle con mirada de terror.

-Oigan siempre estoy rodeada de hombres, y las "amigas" que tengo son más ladillas que yo, Hermione y Ginny son muy simpáticas y puedo hablar con ellas de lo que sea, y no necesariamente de moda- bufó Pansy con las brazos cruzados.

-Cariño ya llegue- grito Lily desde la puerta de entrada.

-En la sala- respondió el Gryffindor.

-Cariño tienes que ver todas las ideas que tenemos Narcisa y yo para la bo…- Lily dejo de hablar al ver a personas desconocidas en su casa- buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente Lily.

-Mira mami, ellos son amigos de mi hermoso prometido- exclamo Harry haciendo ojitos u pucheros a su madre.

-Es un placer chicos, espero Harry los haya atendido como es debido- dijo la mujer mirando acusadoramente a su hijo.

-Por quien me tomas- se ofendió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

**(N/A: así es mi mami cuando llega gente sin avisar)**

-Cariño naciste de mí, es obvio que te conozco, ¿se quedaran a cenar?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-La verdad señora Potter nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo Blaise con una inclinación de cabeza que era tanto saludo como despedida.

-Es una pena, pero espero vengan otro día- expresó Lily- Harry cariño ya platicaremos, un placer verte de nuevo Draco- la mujer se despidió y salió de la sala.

-¿Mami?- pregunto Theodore con burla.

-¿Mi hermoso prometido?- pregunto a su vez Blaise.

-Mi madre es algo maniática con las visitas, siempre tienen que saber quién va a venir, eso de "visitas sorpresas" con ella es imposible, ya que le incomodan, siempre tiene que tener preparado algo para que la visita se sienta cómoda, mi abuela es así, además es MI hermoso prometido- indicó el moreno dejando a los otros sonrojados, especialmente a cierto ojiplata.

-Bueno ya vinimos ya nos vamos, recuerda vestirte decentemente para la entrevista- dijo Draco levantándose sonrojado.

-Es obvio que iré decentemente, si voy peor que un pordiosero después quien aguantara a mi madre- Harry despidió a los chicos que regresaron a Malfoy Manor, pero antes de que Draco se fuera lo jalo de un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?- pregunto algo molesto el rubio, más por lo cariñoso que se había puesto hace algunos segundos, que por el tirón.

-¿Qué diremos el día de la entrevista? Sabes que queremos que parezca que tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo- cuestiono Harry soltando suavemente el brazo de Draco.

-Déjame las fechas a mí, pero con cualquier cosa que pregunten se tú mismo, pero sin nada humillante por favor, después de todo yo conozco a mi enemigo ¿y tú?- le increpo mirándole arrogantemente como lo hacía antes de que todo esto comenzará.

-Sí, Draco también te conozco pero sabes, puede que nos pidan alguna foto con un beso- apuntó Harry acercándose un poco a Draco.

-**Cálmate corazón tu estas ahí solo para bombear sangre y mantenerme con vida, para más nada, ¡mi padrino y sus estúpidas conclusiones!- **pensó Draco perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de Harry.

-No se tu pero deberíamos practicar un poco- dijo Harry llanamente.

Draco solo asintió y cerró los ojos cuando Harry poso sus labios sobre los de Draco. El beso comenzó siendo sutil pero Harry entreabrió sus labios para sacar su traviesa lengua que comenzó a delinear el labio inferior de Draco, este dejándose llevar por el contacto entreabrió sus labios para sacar un pequeño jadeo sacando su lengua para invitar a la de Harry a un beso más pasional, y el morocho se vio contento por el resultado, poniéndose más entusiasta. Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno con pesadumbre se separaron, se vieron a los ojos y Harry pudo ver en los plata sentimientos que jamás había visto en el rubio, lo extraño un poco pero no le disgusto. –Lindo beso- expresó el moreno con un suspiro. Draco solo se sonrojo consciente de lo que acababa de pasar jalo a Harry del cuello y lo beso nuevamente, para después ir corriendo a la chimenea decir "nos vemos el sábado" y gritar la dirección de su casa, dejando a un Harry algo sorprendido, pero sobre todo feliz. De pronto sintió un mariposario completo en su estómago.

-Vaya quien diría que un Malfoy podía sonrojarse- dijo Lily desde la entrada, mirando a su hijo divertida.

-¡MAMÁ!- exclamo Harry abochornado porque su madre había visto el beso. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto como un rayo.

-¡TRANQUILO CARIÑO SE VE QUE TU TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTASTE!- grito Lily obteniendo en respuesta un portazo- esto va mejor de lo esperado, tengo que contarle a Narcisa- comentó Lily dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la cena, sin borrar las sonrisa de sus labios.

Harry le había dado muchas vueltas a la situación, Draco le había mirado de una forma distinta cuando lo beso de aquella manera más entregada hace dos días en su casa, y ahora se sentía diferente cada vez que pensaba en Draco Malfoy. Antes sentía rencor o disgusto, pero desde hace poco se sentía bastante diferente. –**A quien intento engañar hace mucho que deje de odiarlo o sentirme molesto**** con él****- **pensó Harry arreglándose frente al espejo de su habitación, preparándose para la entrevista con la prensa.

Harry salió de su habitación con las ideas revueltas y el corazón desbocado sabiendo que se encontraría con el ser responsable de que sus sentimientos se encontraran confusos y sus ideales o prejuicios se fueran de paseo.

Si lo pensaba mucho hace dos años que no veía en Draco a un enemigo, sino más bien como una especie de amigo. Cada vez que lo tenía entre sus brazos sentía esa bizarra necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, aunque siempre se había arriesgado por el bienestar del rubio sin que este lo supiera, incluso antes de la tregua silenciosa que habían hecho, como si fuera un tesoro al que hay que preservar, al que hay que valorar y recordarle lo especial que es cada día. Si lo pensaba mucho era extraña la situación, y si lo pensaba más a fondo su corazón palpitaba salvajemente queriéndole indicar que la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos. Con solo mirar al rubio, a sus ojos color tormenta, sentía que en cualquier momento robaría ese perfecto ser, y era algo que su terca lógica y maldito orgullo no podían permitir; un Potter y un Malfoy no pueden estar sentimentalmente involucrados, o eso es lo que la sociedad piensa, pero Harry Potter era la excepción, él quería y sabía que podía enamorar al pretencioso y orgulloso Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Entre pensamientos, arribó en la mansión Malfoy a las ocho de la mañana como le había indicado Narcisa a su madre, espero paciente mente en la sala y cuando Draco apareció ante sus ojos, su respiración se cortó. El rubio estaba usando ropa muggle, un pantalón negro marcando lo necesario, una camisa verde esmeralda con un chaleco negro, su cabello estaba delicadamente peinado, y el pelinegro daba gracias a Merlín porque el rubio ya no usaba nada en el cabello. Harry pensó en lo que vestía, una polera negra cuello en V, pantalón de cuero negro, su cabello rebelde, ya que nunca quiere colaborar, y sus típicos lentes; nada fuera de lo común, solo que su ropa era ajustada por que según su madre así atraería más miradas.

-Te ves bien- dijo Harry sin pensarlo. Draco lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-M**enos mal le gusta como luzco, me la pase toda la jodida mañana pensado en que ponerme parezco una niña Hufflepuff- **pensó Draco que se acercó a Harry y le dijo- no piensas saludar a tu prometido- y finalizo con un puchero que a los ojos de Harry se vio deliciosamente sensual.

Harry solo sonrió y se inclinó levemente para besar al rubio; después de todo el Gryffindor era unos centímetros más alto que el rubio.

Fueron a la chimenea y llegaron al callejón Diagon rápidamente. Caminaron por todo el lugar tomados de las manos, para ese entonces ya debería de saberse en todo el Londres mágico que ellos dos estaban comprometidos, y las miradas indiscretas se los demostraban. Sin prestar mucha atención a ese detalle fueron al parque donde sería la entrevista y cuando llegaron varios reporteros que les esperaban comenzaron a sacarles fotos como locos al verlos llegar de la mano. Ambos un poco sonrojados, saludaron como era debido, y todo la mañana se la pasaron pose aquí, arrumaco por allá, beso por aquí, y respondieron a unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas con su relación como a otras tantas relacionadas con el compromiso.

Harry invito a Draco a almorzar y en el transcurso del almuerzo comprobó que una vez que conocías al príncipe de Slytherin te agradaba su forma de ser, la manera en la que hablaba, ese humor negro que poseía; te enamorabas poco a poco de lo que era ese orgulloso Slytherin. Sabía que tras la decisión de su madre al comprometerlo había algo más grande, algo que tal vez le costase comprender, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le molestaba enamorarse del rubio.

Luego de almorzar llego el esperado encuentro entre ambos grupos, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se encontraron juntos en un saloncito privado en la heladería Florean Frotescue, todos en un incómodo silencio.

-Solo les pido que no se maten- pidió Harry hacia sus amigos. Pansy ignorando a todos los hombres se sentó junto a Hermione y Ginny, e inmediatamente comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas y soltar a cada tanto risitas discretas.

-Al menos ellas se van a llevar bien- dijo Neville algo sonrojado porque estaba en la misma habitación que Theodore Nott, su amor platónico.

Ron no había articulado palabra alguna ya que temía dos cosas, una, que hablara como un tonto en la presencia del sensual Blaise Zabini, o la segunda y tal vez más probable, que comenzara a insultar a los Slytherin, y era algo a lo que no se quería arriesgar.

Dean y Seamus de cierta forma se sentían incomodos ya que varias veces Crabbe y Goyle se habían enfrentado con ellos.

-Este silencio me va a matar- apuntó Blaise- yo pediré helado- y se levantó.

-Nosotras también queremos- dijo Ginny- Ve Ron, acompaña a Zabini y tráenos helado- la sonrisita maliciosa no pasó inadvertida a los ojos de su hermano

-Eres una abusadora- dijo Ron mirando mal a su hermana.

-Bueno, al menos no fui yo quien rompió el jarro de la abuela que con tanto recelo nuestra madre guardaba, o lo peor frente a un testigo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa algo sínica.

-No me dejaste repararlo con magia- murmuro Ron con pesadez.

-¿Y perder un grandioso chantaje? No gracias- así terminaba ganando casi siempre la astuta pelirroja.

-¿Ustedes también van a querer?- pregunto Ron mirando al resto de sus amigos resignado con su hermana.

-No te preocupes por nosotros yo comprare el de Draco y el mío- dijo Harry. Beso los labios de Draco frente a sus amigos y salió del saloncito.

Todos quedaron levemente en shock, aun no se acostumbraban al hecho de que Harry y Draco al parecer estaban saliendo, claro, excluyendo a las chicas que gritaron emocionadas y comenzaron a comentar sobre lo tiernos que se veían juntos.

Blaise y Ron salieron ligeramente enfurruñados, con lo que sus amigos querían en mente.

La tarde pasó sin complicaciones, a la final los chicos comenzaron una charla sobre Quidditch y una que otra anécdota de alguna broma al grupo contrario.

A la final cada quien regreso a su casa e incluso algunos lo hicieron con sonrisas complacidas. Las tres chicas por su parte se fueron juntas.

-Oigan, tengo otras parejas en mente- dijo Ginny pensativa.

-Piensas lo mismo que yo Weasley, tal vez tengamos más oportunidades de ser damas de honor- se emocionó Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Saben, he notado que Neville se sonroja mucho cuando está cerca de Nott- comentó Hermione.

-Bueno, tal vez debamos darle un empujoncito- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa conspirativa.

-Saben jamás he tenido amigas- murmuro Pansy algo decaida.

-¿y las hermanas Greengrass? ¿O Bulstrode?- pregunto Hermione.

-Esas solo están conmigo porque soy amiga de la infancia de los líderes de nuestra casa- dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno ya tienes dos amiga, que no están contigo por que se interesen en alguno de tus amigos- la reconforto Ginny.

-A nosotras nos une otra causa, además se puede confiar en ti- dijo Hermione causando un sonrojo en la Slytherin.

-¿Qué les parece si mañana salimos de compras?, necesitamos varias cosas para la escuela, y Hermione debemos hacer algo con tu cabello- agrego la Slytherin acariciándoselo sutilmente.

Así las chicas se perdieron entre las personas.

-No ha salido tan mal- dijo Harry a Draco.

-Qué esperabas, son nuestros amigos más cercanos, solo me extraño que los duplicados Weasley no estuvieran presentes- comento pensativo.

-Pues tenían cosas que hacer en la tienda, pero sabremos de ellos- le aseguró el ojiverde.

-Sabes Potter, eso de que te mimen y te hagan sentir diferente se siente bien- expreso el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el moreno extrañado por el cambio de conversación.

-A la forma en que me tratas, como si fuéramos novios o algo así- lo último le afecto un poco a su corazón, pero cambio a un vuelco con lo que escucho a continuación.

-Bueno, te considero como uno…- Draco miro sorprendido al moreno- sabes desde que comenzaste a buscarme para ser tu consorte silencioso, siempre tenía la necesidad de protegerte, bueno cosas así, y de cierta forma nunca me ha disgustado tu presencia. Al principio el compromiso me daba así como algo de molestia pero, platique con mi padrino y sabes, siento que esto es más grande de lo que tú y yo creemos, además siempre he tenido la enferma necesidad de saber de ti, saber si estabas bien, y ni se diga cuándo faltabas a clases siempre terminaba escapándome para ver dónde estabas o si estabas bien- le contó el azabache de forma sincera.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí siempre. Cuando terminabas en la enfermería, me escapaba en las noches a ver como estabas, cuando estábamos en segundo y estábamos en ese partido donde una bludger me quebró el brazo, la bludger iba hacia ti, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y me lance a la bludger; nunca comprendí por qué pero siempre he tenido la necesidad de protegerte, y esa necesidad creció hace dos años- y miro al otro intensamente

Draco miro a Harry y se sorprendió por la mirada que este le daba - **y yo que me la pase toda la semana diciéndole que no sabe volar- **pensó el rubio, las palabras de Harry estaban llegando profundamente a Draco, Harry le estaba diciendo que siempre le había importado, y se preocupaba por el de una u otra forma, no sabía que decir.

-Harry… yo- tartamudeo.

-No tienes que decir nada, pero que me llames por mi nombre es un avance- Harry beso los labios de Draco y sin que el rubio supiera como o cuando ya estaban en la sala de Malfoy Manor- nos vemos el lunes en la estación de tren-el moreno volvió a besar los labios del rubio y se fue a su casa.

-Draco, cariño, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto su madre llegando a la sala encontrándose a su hijo sonrojado y mirando intensamente a la chimenea- por lo que veo el día fue fructífero.

-Sí, lo fue- suspiro el rubio.

Harry llego a su habitación ignorando las mil preguntas que tenía su madre, cuando entro a la habitación y vio sobre su cama un extraño cofre. Curioso como siempre se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, cuando un pequeño pergamino apareció flotando sobre el cofre.

"_**Revisa nuevamente mi carta querido hijo, si este cofre ha aparecido es porque tu destino como un Potter esta cerca, habrá cosas que no entenderás pero te prometo que todo se aclarara a su debido tiempo.**_

_**Recuerda que siempre te amare.**_

_**Tu padre James Potter."**_

Harry impresionado y conmocionado corrió a su armario y busco la carta de su padre.

Pero en el sobre no estaba la carta y solo había una pequeña llave con una nota.

"_**Esta llave abre el cofre con mis más preciadas memorias, y otras necesarias para que sepas ir por el camino hacia tu destino, cada una aparecerá ante ti según la duda que tengas, el cofre sabrá cuál de todas ellas entregarte, úsalas bien, tal vez logres lo que yo no" **_

Harry no espero nada, se lanzó a su cama y abrió el cofre con la pequeña llave. Se encontró con una pequeña botellita trasparente en el interior y una lucecita que iluminaba levemente a su alrededor.

"…_el cofre sabrá cuál de todas ellas entregarte…"_

Harry no tenía un pensadero en su cuarto, pero en el pequeño despacho que había en la casa, el que una vez fue de su padre, si había uno, salió de la habitación corriendo, y se encerró en el despacho de su padre, emocionado por el misterioso asunto, y más aún porque se trataba de su padre.

Agrego el pensamiento al pensadero, y metió su cabeza. Una habitación comenzó a formase a su alrededor, después de sentir la típica sacudida y el vació de caer dentro de la vasija.

-**¿Esto no es la sala de los menesteres?- **se preguntó Harry viendo el monto de objetos a su alrededor.

Ante el apareció la figura de su padre y los ojos verdes se le inundaron de lágrimas; James Potter a sus jóvenes 13 años estaba ante sus ojos, y tenía un pequeño libro negro en las manos.

Harry se acercó para ver qué libro era.

"_Historia de un Potter" l_eyó el moreno, -**¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué me muestran esto?- **se preguntaba el chico.

-_Esto estará más seguro aquí- _dijo james.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Harry aun sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

-_Esto es una reliquia de los Potter, debo asegurarme de que mi heredero la reciba, en esto explica todo sobre los Potter, todo sobre nuestras sangre maldita, espero que mi heredero consiga entenderlo, y logre romper con nuestra maldita herencia- hablaba James con prisa_

Harry estaba sin habla, no creí lo que escuchaba.

-Y_ pensar que los Malfoy son la respuesta, pero sé que el padre de Lucius no permitiría algo como eso- susurro tristemente el joven James._

-¿Los Malfoy? ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto? ¿Por favor responde?- las cosas comenzaron a ponerse borrosas para Harry, el recuerdo llegaba a su fin -¿Qué maldición tiene nuestra sangre?... PAPÁ- grito en un vano intento de ser escuchado.

-S_é que lograras resolverlo… Harry- _dijo James antes de que Harry saliera expulsado del pensadero.

-**¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los Malfoy? ¿Por qué mi padre llamaba al padre de Draco por su nombre con tanto cariño?- **pensaba e moreno confundido.

La botella desapareció y en el pensadero ya no flotaba el recuerdo.

-Tengo que buscar ese libro- concluyo con determinación.

Continuara…..

*Entrada _Bouillabaisse : Este plato que parece impronunciable, en realidad es una combinación de dos palabras francesas que surgen a partir de la técnica para preparar esta sopa francesa de pescados y mariscos. Los ingredientes sólo se introducen una vez que la sopa hirvió ("Bouillir"). Luego, se añaden uno a uno los pescados, bajando el calor ("Abaisser") cada vez más. Se trata de una sopa originaria de Marsella que, tradicionalmente, se sirve con "Rouille", una mezcla parecida a una mayonesa picante hecha con aceite de oliva, ajo, chile y pan duro._

_*plato principal Coq au vi: (en francés: "gallo al vino") es uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina occitana, a través de Francia, como plato nacionalizado. En esta zona es muy típico este tipo de estofado, que se hace con pato u oca en el sur, y también con otras carnes, por ejemplo, buey, también en el norte de Occitania (y por tanto centro de Francia). Se trata de un estofado de pollo en el cual se añade una gran cantidad de vino (generalmente el vino utilizado es tinto pero a veces se utiliza el blanco). Suele tener además alguna verdura de tipo nabo o cebolla y las versiones mejoradas incluso pueden incluir alguna seta, tradicionalmente la Morchella)._

_*postre Crème brûlée (en francés "crema quemada"; es un postre cremoso que consiste en una crema pastelera cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo. Se sirve generalmente templado o frío en ramekines o cazuelas individuales. La crema pastelera se aromatiza a menudo con vainilla, un licor, etcétera._

**N/A: TADAAA! ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? A mí me gusto, en es pecinal la parte final, el cofre a aparecido. Me sentía así medio extasiada a medida que escribía, aunque tuve complicaciones, por eso me tarde en actualizar, aparte de que mi beta estaba en finales D: pero ya ambas estamos libres de tiempo.**

**Sin nada más que decir. Nos leemos entro cap., por este mismo canal XD**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**

**Gracias por comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La muñeca de porcelana.**

**.**

Harry miraba el techo de su cama; tenía unas ganas enormes por que el día pasara rápido y pudiera partir a Hogwarts, una vez llegara a la escuela, y pudiera deshacerse de sus amigos iría directamente a la Sala de los Menesteres y buscaría el libro a toda prisa. Tenía muy claro que esto era algo que debía hacer sin sus amigos…** pero tal vez deba incluir a Draco, después de todo en el recuerdo mi padre habla sobre los Malfoy-.**

"_Y pensar que los Malfoy son la respuesta…"_

-¿Que querría decir con eso?- se preguntaba el moreno pensando en su padre intrigado, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que debía comentárselo a Draco, tal vez juntos pudieran llegar a una respuesta.

"…_Todo sobre nuestras sangre maldita, espero que mi heredero consiga entenderlo, y logre romper con nuestra maldita herencia."_

-Sangre maldita, una herencia… padre cada vez que descubro cosas sobre ti, pienso que lo que creía que eras no es más que una mentira- pensaba en voz alta el moreno mirando la llave que había encontrado en el sobre que le había dejado su padre, divido entre el resentimiento por todos los secretos y la tristeza de pensar que su padre tuvo que atravesar demasiadas cosas solo, sin poder compartírselas a él.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?- pregunto Lily desde la puerta, mirando la expresión de confusión de su hijo.

-Que ya quiero ir a la escuela- susurro Harry sonriendo a su madre.

-Me dejaras solita de nuevo, que triste estaré sin mi niño- exclamo Lily con dramatismo acostándose junto a su hijo.

-Vamos mamá, sabes tengo que ir. Si por mí fuera me quedara aquí contigo, pero no tú ni yo queremos eso en realidad. No estarás sola, ahora tienes quien te hará compañía, además junto a la madre de Draco tendrás toda la libertad de planear la boda a su antojo-le recordó Harry dejando que se acurrucara entre sus brazos. Eso era lo único que odiaba de regresar a la escuela, que debía dejar a su madre en esa casa ahora vacía y está se deprimía bastante.

-Tienes razón, pero es que te extrañare mucho- le aclaró haciendo un puchero que la hizo parecer una pequeña niña, lo cual hizo sonreír al moreno y estrecharla más fuerte contra sí.

-Y yo a ti, ¿qué te parece si salimos a comer, y en la tarde después de empacar perdemos el tiempo por ahí?- pregunto el moreno a su madre.

-Me parece bien- expresó está contenta.

La tarde pasó relativamente rápido para desconsuelo de Lily, pero al menos Harry no pensó en el misterio del cofre y pudo concentrarse en pasar tiempo de calidad con su madre durante bastante tiempo.

Harry después de empacar todo en su baúl, y enrollar el cofre con la capa de invisibilidad y ocultar bien el mapa del merodeador, bajo a la cocina para cenar.

Al siguiente día partiría a Hogwarts, y se sentía extrañamente nervioso, esa mañana había salido la entrevista del su compromiso con Draco en varias revistas, pero la que más le preocupaba era la del profeta y la de corazón de bruja, ya que eran los más leídos y temía como pudieran reaccionar los Gryffindor ante Draco.

Harry dejo de lavar los platos –**estoy… estoy preocupado por Draco… otra vez estoy preocupado por él, en definitiva no aprendo, me he metido en muchos problemas por cubrir los líos en los que se mete el hurón - **Harry suspiro con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y cerró los ojos recordando lo que sucedió una vez en tercer año.

**Flash Back.**

Harry está en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor mirando el mapa del merodeador, de pronto vio que el cartelito que marcaba el nombre de Draco salía de la sala común de Slytherin. Como siempre tuvo ese extraño impulso de seguirlo que lo abordaba de tanto en tanto, y sin muchos preámbulos, se colocó unos zapatos y con la capa de invisibilidad, varita en mano y el mapa salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y escucho a la dama gorda susurrar un _ten cuidado_ cuando salió de la sala común. Harry sonrió.

Siguió al rubio hasta el lago- **maldito rubio se va a resfriar, no está suficientemente abrigado- **pensaba mirándolo caminar**- joder otra vez ando con las preocupaciones, porque será que siempre quiero proteger al odioso de Malfoy- **se preguntabael moreno observando a Draco desde la distancia. Harry consulto nuevamente el mapa del merodeador y vio que el profesor Lupin y el profesor Snape se acercaban.- M**ierda- **Harry en un rápido movimiento se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se arrojó sobre Draco, luego ambos rodaron hasta unos arbustos y cuando Draco iba a insultarlo por el inesperado ataque Harry con su mano tapo la boca del rubio; justo en ese momento se escucharon las voces de ambos profesores.

-Te lo juro Lupin, vi a un estudiante por aquí- dijo Severus observando hacia todos lados esperando captar cualquier movimiento que delatará a un estudiante fuera de la cama.

-¿No crees que te afecto la poción que Longbottom exploto esta mañana?- pregunto Remus suavemente.

-Jodete- le corto Severus regresando hacia el castillo siendo seguido por un muy divertido Remus. Él era hombre lobo, podía oler a Draco y a Harry desde el castillo, y por lo que olía el rubio estaba nervioso, pero aun así no hizo ni dijo nada.

-Por poco- exhalo Harry aliviado mirando al rubio, y en ese momento se percató que estaba entre las piernas del rubio, muy cerca de cierta zona, con la mano tapándole la boca y con un rubio recostado en el suelo que estaba muy sonrojado. De pronto su temperatura aumento más de lo debido- disculpa pero si te descubrían me descubrían a mí- se excusó Harry retirando la mano de la boca del slytherin.

-Potter sé que me tienes unas ganas tremendas pero podrías quitarte- tartamudeo el Slytherin mirando hacia cualquier lugar excepto al rostro del moreno.

Harry bastante sonrojado se movió para quitarse de encima del chico de brillante ojos grises, pero termino sacando un gemido de la boca del rubio quien inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de acallar el impacto del vergonzoso sonido que hizo. Este hecho sorprendió sobremanera al pelinegro y se percató, muy a su pesar, que el Slytherin tenía un problema en los pantalones.

- ¿Ahora quien le tiene ganas a quién?- susurro Harry en el oído del otro con un marcado tono burla combinado con mucha sensualidad, aunque no por eso dejo de tener mucha vergüenza.

-Solo quítate- pidió el ojigris. Harry se hizo a un lado, pero sabía que no podía dejar al rubio así, después de todo él fue que se le lanzo e hizo que quedaran en esa comprometida pose.

Lo miro intensamente haciendo que el rubor del rubio subiera dos grados de tonalidad y se acercó aún más de lo que habían estado segundos antes -solo quédate quieto- dijo el moreno metiendo la mano en los pantalones del rubio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto alarmado el rubio alejando la intrusa mano del moreno, sin poner mucho esfuerzo en ello.

-¿Qué crees tú?- pregunto Harry volviendo a meter la mano en los pantalones de Draco y agarrando con firmeza la erección del rubio, quien gimió escandalosamente por el contacto – solo déjate llevar- susurro Harry en el oído del rubio quien respondió con un estremecimiento y un asentimiento de cabeza apretando los ojos.

Harry bajo los pantalones del rubio junto con la ropa interior para sacar la erección del rubio, el Gryffindor movía suavemente su mano, acariciando cada tanto los testículos del rubio, mientras Draco solo jadeaba y trataba de callar los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios- orgulloso hasta en esto- comento el moreno, acercando mas el cuerpo del rubio al suyo, Draco totalmente absorto en las sensaciones entendiendo lo que Harry le indicaba, escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno y se aferró a la pijama del Gryffindor con fuerza. Harry acelero los movimientos de su mano consiguiendo que pequeños jadeos se escaparan del otro y que en un intento por ocultarlos termino mojando la piel del azabache con su húmedo y cálido aliento. No iba a negar que el mismo estaba durísimo, pero no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa, tener al rubio gimiendo por su toque valía la pena, nada que una ducha o su amiga la mano derecha no pudiera solucionar. Draco derramo su esencia en la mano del Gryffindor, indicando su orgasmo con el nombre del moreno pronunciado por sus pálidos labios sin ser consciente de su acto. Ese gemido le supo a gloria al moreno.

Cuando Draco se calmó, la conciencia, la moral y la razón regresaron a é golpeándolo con fuerza- eres un maldito infeliz Potter, se supone que los Gryffindor no se aprovechan de los demás y menos de esta… manera, como mirare a la cara a la gente, ser tocado antes del matrimonio, es un insulto a las creencias de mi familia…- decía el rubio, acomplejado.

-**Perfecto ahora me siento como mierda- **pensó el moreno sintiendo algo removerse en su estómago que lo hizo sentir por demás culpable e incómodo- nada que un obliviate no pueda solucionar- murmuro Harry ocasionando que Draco lo mirara con horror, Harry saco su varita y susurro –obliviate- Draco solo cayo inconsciente, y Harry lo limpio y busco su capa que en el forcejeo se había caído cerca de ellos, cargo al rubio en el camino, y cuando iba a ingresar al castillo un carraspeo lo saco de su trance.

-Señor Potter, ¿va a… - Severus se cortó al ver a su ahijado ser cargado por el Gryffindor- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto.

-No podía dormir y estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando vi que alguien caía por unos matorrales cerca del lago, me preocupe y decidí salir a ver de quien se trataba y descubrí que era Malfoy- dijo con simpleza el Gryffindor – **por no ponerme la capa y no revisar el mapa- **pensó reprochándose el descuido.

-No hay justificación que valga- le espeto Severus mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Bueno, si quiere puedo regresarlo a donde lo encontré y fingir que no vi cómo se cayó, por mí no hay problema- contesto el moreno con altanería.

-Deje lo grosero, deme yo lo llevare a la enfermería- acoto Severus quitándole al inconsciente rubio, que decidió despertar en ese preciso momento.

-Me duele la cabeza- fue lo que dijo antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de Severus.

-Ahí tiene, será mejor que lo lleve con madame Pomfrey- le aconsejo el Gryffindor al profesor, burlándose.

-Está bien, pero 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Severus pasando al lado de Harry y adentrándose con Draco en brazos.

-Soy un maldito aprovechado- se reprendió Harry dirigiéndose a su sala común, pensando que la quitada de puntos no había sido suficiente.

**The end flash Back.**

**-Siempre que pienso en eso me siento como un violador- **suspiro el de lentes -** después de eso me las vi negras, continué peleando con él, y a la final termine enterrando ese recuerdo, pero desde que consuelo a Draco en algún momento ese recuerdo me ataca, joder que frustrante**- pensó el moreno confuso - debería decirle-. Dijo.

-¿Decirle que a quién?- pregunto su madre desde la puerta.

-Nada mama, solo… pensando en voz alta- explico con un suspiro

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a dormir mañana será un día duro-le aconsejo la pelirroja mirándolo con cariño.

-ni que lo digas- mascullo el joven mago marchándose.

Todos estaban ya en la estación Kings Cross esperando a que el tren llegara, todos lo Gryffindor y los Slytherin excepto por Draco que aún no había llegado. Muchos estudiantes observaban al extraño grupo con la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo explotaría o los Slytherin comenzarían a pelear contra los Gryffindor, pero en realidad estaban conversando y riendo, lo cual desconcertaba a todos. Tal vez la entrevista no era mentira, pensaba la mayoría.

El tren llego y todos abordaron menos Harry que aun esperaba al rubio- adelántense, la verdad es que tengo que hablar algo importante con Draco, así que…- les increpo el de cabellos negros recibiendo miradas compresivas de casi todos.

-Vamos- dijo Pansy tirando de la oreja de Blaise por que el Slytherin también planeaba esperar a Draco a pesar de las palabras del Gryffindor.

-¡Oye Pan! ¡Eso duele! ¡COÑO! ¡me estas arrancando la oreja!- se quejaba el moreno, Ron no pudo evitar reír, sonrojándose al tener la intensa mirada de Blaise sobre él- no es gracioso- le espeto Blaise tomando la mano de Ron, causando que el sonrojo del pelirrojo aumentara y sus nervios incrementaran ante el toque de su platónico, pero Blaise solo tomo la mano de Ron para tratar de soltarse de su endemoniada amiga que se había pegado a su oreja como garrapata, y que Ron no pesara nada ni hiciera algún intento por soltar su mano no ayudaban mucho, así que Pansy termino arrastrando a Blaise de la oreja que a la vez arrastraba a Ron de la mano.

-En definitiva disfrutare estar con ustedes- expreso Theodore con burla al ver cómo Blaise era arrastrado y la forma en como el pelirrojo estaba todo abochornado - ¿Dónde está Longbottom?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando hacia los lados.

-Estoy aquí- respondió Neville a la pregunta indirecta al lado del mismo Theodore.

-Mierda no hagas eso ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?- pregunto Theodore cuando se recompuso del pequeño mini infarto que le causo el otro chico.

-Prácticamente llegamos juntos- dijo Neville con tristeza al ver la poca impresión que causaba en el otro

-¿Si te metes al baño de chicas ellas te notan?- pregunto Teo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Chicas?- pregunto el Gryffindor confundido.

-¡Oh! mi amigo has desperdiciado tu poder- exclamo el Slytherin palmeándole la espalda, Hermione que estaba cerca tapo los oídos de Neville mirando al castaño con reprobación.

-No perviertas a nuestro pequeño Nev, además el no ve a las chicas de esa forma- le regaño y explico Hermione como toda mama gallina.

-¿Eres gay?- pregunto Theodore con sorpresa.

-Todo mago fértil lo es- comento entre dientes Neville- gracias Hermione, se cuidarme solo- sin más Neville se dispuso a buscar a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Mago Fértil?- pregunto Theodore sorprendido. -¿eso aún existe?.

-Sí, pero solo entre los de sangre pura, y aquellos mestizos que tengan relación consanguínea con alguna criatura mágica, del resto las parejas del mismo toman la poción-. Dijo Hermione, la mirada de Theodore reflejo algo que ni ella ni su pelirroja amiga supieron calificar.-vamos Ginny- pidió Hermione.

-Claro, Seamus y Dean ya deben estar con los demás, nos vemos al rato Harry- dijo Ginny.

Harry solo miro a sus amigos sorprendido-**¿y nos hemos pasado estos años peleando con esos chicos? Joder hasta parece que nos tratamos de toda la vida- **pensaba el moreno divertido buscando entre la multitud a su prometido, a la distancia lo vio y fue corriendo a donde el rubio se encontraba.

-Hola- saludo Draco seco con una expresión que relucía enojo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño, Draco no lo estaba mirando a la cara.

-Nada que te importe Potter- espeto Draco con desprecio, subiendo al tren siendo seguido por Harry, el Gryffindor cansado de ser ignorado tiro del brazo de Draco y lo beso, frente a varios estudiantes de Ravenclaw que los miraban con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Ven- dijo Harry tirando del brazo de Draco y perdiéndose de la mirada de los chicos de Ravenclaw que habían empezado a boquear sin poder decir o hacer sonido alguno.

-Te dije que era cierto- dijo una chica de pelo castaño siendo mla primera de salir del trance.

-Es que no les creo, ¿además de dónde sacaron eso?- pregunto una rubia con expresión de intriga.

-Es que no viste como se han besado- dijo un chico mirando embobado por donde habían desaparecido los susodichos.

-Besarse es una cosa ¿pero estar comprometido?- dijo la misma rubia con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo es que no te has enterado?- pregunto una pelirroja dándole una mirada de condescendencia.

-Recuerden que soy adoptada por muggles- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh es cierto, lo siento, mira aquí tengo lo que te decíamos- dijo el chico sacando de su bolsillo una página de la revista en corazón de bruja, carraspeo y comenzó a leer.

"_Exclusiva en Corazón de Bruja: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter nos hablan de sus planes de boda._

_Si amigos han leído bien, ¡UN POTTER Y UN MALFOY! Muchos conocemos las rivalidades que han tenido estas familias por generaciones, pero al parecer eso no fue impedimento para estos dos jóvenes, que aseguran estar profundamente enamorados y a los cuales es imposible no creer. _

_Recientemente escuchamos del fallecimiento de Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, pero un momento, quizás pensaran que el joven espero a que su padre falleciera para poder sacar a la luz su amor, ¡PUES SE EQUIVOCAN! El joven Malfoy nos comentó que su querido padre deseaba que así fuera y solo lamentaba que no podría ver como Harry Potter hacia feliz a su querido hijo. Además su querida servidora el pasado Miércoles 27 de Agosto fue especialmente invitada a una grandiosa cena con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy como anfitriones, para nada más y nada menos que anunciar su compromiso a familiares y amigos, y si me lo preguntan la velada fue sensacional, sumamente exquisita. La cena se llevó a cabo en el famoso restaurant francés Ailes D'ange, famoso por su exquisito ambiente y platillos, pero la cosa no termina aquí, la pareja accedió a darme una exclusiva entrevista y aquí tienen… ¡Su primera entrevista en pareja! Donde hablan por primera vez de su relación, Harry y Draco han confesado que están hechos el uno para el otro a pesar de las diferencias de sus familias._

"_En la escuela siempre estábamos peleando" nos comentaba Malfoy con una sonrisa divertida "pero debo aceptar que quería que me viera solo a mí y que mejor forma que molestándolo" nos comentó para luego tomar las manos de Harry y besarlas en clara señal de disculpa._

"_Yo entiendo por qué al principio a muchas personas les pareció extraño que Draco y yo empezáramos una relación y que esto levantara mucho interés" explicaba Potter abrazando a su prometido "Nosotros somos de mundos diferentes, pero también tenemos muchas cosas en común" cuenta Harry. _

_El heredero de los Malfoy añadió: "Estoy enormemente feliz cuando estoy con Harry, somos muy parecidos en muchos aspectos" le da un beso en la mejilla y continua "A pesar de las diferencias en nuestros orígenes y en nuestras casas, nosotros somos unos amantes de nuestros hogares y eso para mí dice mucho, además de que la forma en que me trata son muchos puntos a su favor" termina con un adorable sonrojo el primogénito de los Malfoy, causando suspiros entre el equipo entrevistador. _

_En esta entrevista concedida a corazón de bruja, Draco ha querido dejar claro lo que el describe como "uno de los grandes conceptos erróneos que se tienen sobre mí" el cual presentamos a continuación: "Yo no ando dando lata ni nada por el estilo, acepto que soy algo pesado, pero es porque soy prefecto, además si un gran león como Harry Potter, quien es de corazón noble se ha enamorado de mi ¿ha de ser por algo, no?". También habló de los rumores acerca de que su rubio no era natural y los aclara: "Puedo asegurarte al cien por cien que nunca me he teñido el cabello, cualquier cosa que se los confirme Harry" dijo guiñándonos un ojo. ¡Pero que picaros nos salieron!_

_La pareja, quienes se conocen desde que están en la escuela y que anunciaron su compromiso el pasado miércoles 27 de agosto, ha develado que les gustaría que la boda fuera el año que viene cuando terminen sus estudios en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y que lo celebrarían, probablemente a finales de agosto._

_La nueva parejita accedió a que le tomásemos algunas fotos, y puedo asegurar que en lo personal me fascina esta hermosa foto donde se ve como comparten un beso, la química que muestran estos jóvenes es fascinante, me encantaría encontrar pronto mi alma gemela para estar así de acaramelada con mi persona especial todo el tiempo._

_Espero hayan disfrutado este articulo como yo disfrute el realizarlo, sin contar que me divertí mucho platicando con estos maravillosos chicos._

_En nombre de todos mis compañeros de corazón de bruja les deseo lo mejor y espero que sean increíblemente felices, pronto nos leeremos. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

_Ah y antes que lo olvide, no se pierdan la edición de la próxima semana donde también contaremos con muchos y variados articulos"_

-Quiero ver las fotos- chillo la rubia saltando sobre el chico que sostenía la revista.

-Disculpa pero mi hermana las tomo y las pego en su cuarto diciendo que esa sería su nueva pareja favorita- dijo apenado el chico.

-Ahora si me dirás que te pasa- pidió Harry arrinconando a Draco en uno de los vagones del tren, después de haber silenciado la entrada para que nadie los escuchara.

-Eso no es tu puto problema- gruño Malfoy desviando su rostro de la irada de Harry.

-Pasa que ahora eres mi prometido y si vas a andar de mala leche y de paso insultándome, si es mi puto problema- le recrimino el pelinegro con voz furiosa, pero mirada triste por el rechazo del rubio.

-¡POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A BESAR A LA ZORRA DE CHO CHANG EN VEZ DE ESTAR DANDOME LATA!- le grito entonces el rubio dándole la cara.

-Espera…- dijo el moreno pestañeando- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- pregunto extrañado por el reclamo de su rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el Slytherin con burla- pues que me acorralo en el estúpido baño muggle y me dijo no sé qué cosas sobre que terminara contigo porque tú eras de ella y que tú la correspondías por que hace dos años la besaste-termino mirándolo con asco, producto de los celos.

-¿Estas celoso? – pregunto entonces Harry sorprendido. Draco no contesto- mírame- ordeno el moreno levantando el rostro del rubio con delicadeza- no importa lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado, recuerda que nuestro presente y espero que nuestro futuro este unido, además… tu yo tenemos más historia de lo que te imaginas- susurro el ojiverde con una mirada avergonzada.

-¿Llorar un par de veces en tus hombros cuenta cómo historia?- le increpo el rubio ahora confundido.

-No me refiero a los dos últimos años, veras… mejor… solo no me odies- dijo Harry nervioso, sacando su varita y regresándole el recuerdo de aquella noche cerca del lago cuando estaban en tercer año.

Draco se sentó en uno de los puestos y miraba el suelo con los puños apretados apoyados sobre las rodillas. Harry no sabía que pensaba el rubio, no podía ver su rostro, así que se sentó junto al él y con cuido le toco la pierna.

-¿Por qué… porque me tocaste de aquella manera?- pregunto Malfoy sonrojado.

-Yo…- el moreno no sabía cómo explicarse ante esa mirada herida que su prometido le dedicaba.

-¿Era una burla? ¿Un juego acaso? ¿Te divertiste riéndote de mí todo este tiempo?- le reclamo el de ojos grises.

-No sé por qué lo hice, desde que era niño me han llamado la atención los rubios, siempre niños, nunca supe por qué, pero cuando te vi comencé a pensar que todos los demás eran solo burdas imitaciones de ti- soltó el de lentes sin casi respirar- pero la forma en que trataste a Ron quito toda belleza de ti, y disfrace todas las emociones que sentía por ti en rencor y odio, pero… SIEMPRE TERMINABA PREOCUPÁNDOME POR TI, de una u otra forma, todo lo enterraba en mi conciencia, pero siempre terminaba en líos para evitar que tú los tuvieras, desde cubrirte en tus bromas, o en tus escapadas al lago- cada vez habñaba más rápido por los nervios- como te dije, siempre terminaba velando tu sueño cuando terminabas en la enfermería, pero esa noche estabas todo sonrojado porque te habías puesto duro- al decir esto último se sonrojo el también- en parte fue mi culpa y te quise ayudar pero… cuando comenzaste a decir que ya no eras puro, y todo eso, te borre la memoria, porque no soportaba el hecho de que te sintieras asi por mi culpa, yo… siempre he sentido esa culpa cuando te hacía daño, nunca he comprendido porque me siento así- explicaba el de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, tratando por todos los medios de hacerse comprender- además cuando bese a Cho pensé que me sentiría normal, pero lo único que llegue a sentir fue que te traicionaba y te faltaba el respeto, por eso soy "San" Potter según tú, porque nunca he estado con chica o chico…

Draco miro a Harry y vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Pero, ayer en la noche descubrí algo, tal vez por eso siempre me he sentido así por ti- Harry conto lo que vio en el recuerdo de su padre y sobre lo que había escuchado, antes de que Draco pudiera salir huyendo de su lado.

-¿Los Malfoy?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio cuando el moreno le dijo que los de su estirpe son la respuesta a una especie maldición que heredaban los Potter.

-Sí, o eso escuche, lo más raro es que al final dijo "_sé que lograras resolverlo… Harry" _–conto el pelinegro recordando lo acontecido.

-Después del banquete te ayudare a buscar el libro en la sala de menesteres- replico el rubio sin más.

-Draco ¿me perdonas por lo de tercero?- pregunto Harry con la cabeza gacha.

-Con más razón debo casarme contigo, ya que tú pues… ya que tú me tocaste de esa manera debes hacerte responsable- exclamo el rubio con una tímida sonrisa. Harry lo miro sorprendido pero sonrió, y se inclinó para besar a Draco, quien enredo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y dejo que el Gryffindor lo sentara sobre su regazo, quedando con las piernas del rubio a cada lado de su cuerpo.

El beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional, y las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a participar. Inconscientemente Draco se restregaba contra el cuerpo del moreno quien no perdió oportunidad para recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del rubio, bajando por la espalda terminando con sus manos en las posaderas del Slytherin quien gimió ante el contacto.

Pero como siempre a algunas personas les gusta ser inoportunas y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a un Blaise que miraba la escena con horror, seguido por otros que lo único que intentaban era contener la risa sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Mi pobre e inocente niño- chillo Blaise.

-Por lo que se ve, no tiene nada de inocente- se burló Theodore que paso y se sentó en la esquina mirando a Draco y a Harry con diversión. Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde meterse, y tragándose la vergüenza Draco se iba a bajar del regazo de Harry pero el moreno no lo permitió y simplemente giro al rubio para que se sentara entre sus piernas, paso sus brazos por su torso abrazándolo posesivamente y mirando retador a Blaise- te lo dije Blaise, te dije que no la tendría fácil con Potter, ahora se bueno, pasa y siéntate.- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa maliciosa

Blaise que tenía un libro en las manos se lo tiro a Nott- ve a joder a otro, o mejor comienza a ser el traga libros que eres cuando regresas a Hogwarts- le espeto enojado por no haber acertado en la cabeza de su compañero como había querido.

-¿Y perderme de las maravillas que trae este año? Ni hablar, además sabes que leo por diversión, soy un súper dotado no necesito leer más de una vez- se enorgulleció Nott haciendo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Neville ¿dónde están Hermione y Ginny?- pregunto Harry acomodándose mejor en donde estaba sentado logrando que Draco se sintiera más cómodo.

-Se quedaron con Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus y Dean en el otro vagón- explico Neville que estaba junto a Theodore haciendo que este se sobresaltara al darse cuenta que estaba junto al Gryffindor.

-De verdad ¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto Teo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? él ha estado ahí todo el tiempo desde que llegaron ¿verdad Ron?- comento Harry.

-Sí, ha estado ahí todo el tiempo- dijo Ron con un pequeño color rosa en sus mejillas mirando al de piel oscura.

-Blaise siéntate de una jodida vez que ahí parado no te harás más listo- le regaño Draco rodando los ojos ya que su amigo no se había sentado desde que llegaron.

Como no quedaban más lugares donde sentarse le toco estar junto al pelirrojo que sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, y del cual ya no se distinguía el color normal de su piel.

-Todos ustedes son un desastre- rió Harry refiriéndose a sus dos amigos que no aprovechaban las oportunidades que les estaba dando la vida.

Theodore abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido, miro a su alrededor y sus amigos estaban dormidos. Vio como Draco usaba el cuerpo del moreno como una cama ya que prácticamente estaba sobre el Gryffindor, y Harry abrazaba posesivamente el cuerpo de su rubio amigo- **quien diría que después de tantas peleas terminarían tan acaramelados, pero debo admitir que se ven bien juntos- **pensó Theo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego poso su vista en el pelirrojo que estaba cómodamente sentado, pero le extraño ver que su amigo Blaise estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo Gryffindor- **vaya, Blaise no pierde oportunidad, quien diría que casi todos los Slytherin que considero amigos tienen a sus amores platónicos en Gryffindor- **se rio Theodore pensamiento con la preciosa imagen grabándosele para tener nuevas formas de molestar a su querido amigo Blaise.

Theodore iba a sentarse cuando noto que su cabeza no estaba recostada en el asiento del vagón, sino que estaba en unas piernas, se giró quedando boca arriba para ver quien había prestado sus piernas para que el las usara de almohada encontrándose con un Neville que lo miraba sonrojado. Sin saber por qué Theodore repentinamente se sintió abochornado y se sentó de un tirón desinflando un poco la felicidad de Neville– he, disculpa por usar tus piernas como almohada.

-No te preocupes, si no hubiera estado aquí te hubieras dado contra el piso- dijo Neville con una sonrisa tenue. Theodore no dijo nada, se sentía extraño desde que comenzó a tratar a ese Gryffindor, se asustaba constantemente por sus repentinas apariciones, y comenzaba a sentir cosas que no sabía cómo llamar, pero ver esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo en el rostro del tímido Gryffindor lo enterneció… -**Longbottom, se ve… tierno- **pensó acercándose inconcientemente al rostro del otro.

-Chicos despierten- exclamo Neville levantándose para sacudir a sus compañeros e interrumpiendo el acercamiento del Slytherin que solo sacudió la cabeza confundido- estamos llegando.

Los chicos despertaron y se desperezaron. Bajaron del tren y ambos grupos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se separaron sabiendo que ya se encontrarían al siguiente día para desayunar juntos. Después de jugar piedra papel o tijeras para ver en que mesa desayunarían donde un rubio terminaba con una sonrisa victorioso por haber ganado en lo que el catalogaba como "absurdo, infantil y estúpido juego muggle". Después se subieron en los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo.

-¿Te dejaste ganar?- increpo Ginny con una ceja alzada dirigiéndose hacia el de lentes.

-¿Yo?- pregunto pestañeando Harry con inocencia, dejando en claro que lo hizo y no iba ahacer gran esfuerzo por esconderlo.

-A mí no me engañas Potter, puede que engañes a los Slytherin pero a nosotros no, en especial a mí que me has enseñado tú secreto para siempre ganar en ese juego muggle- se burló Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Eres un amor- dijo con sarcasmo Ron.

-Vamos no te pongas así, después de todo desayunaras con Blaise- canturreo Ginny- además un pajarito me conto que un moreno Slytherin durmió recargado en tu hombro- volvió a canturrear Ginny molestando a su hermano mayor.

-Eres un traidor- reclamó Ron señalando a Neville.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, y dos semanas sin Ginny de ladilla no tienen nada que ver- replico Neville con una sonrisa como las del gato Cheshire*.

-¿Cómo es que logras sobornar a todo el mundo?- pregunto Ron indignado a su hermana.

-Cuando tienes tantos hermanos mayores, y estás rodeada todo el tiempo de ese "aroma" de macho dominante tienes que aprender a rendirte o a dominar, y tengo varios años de práctica además mi ejemplo es la líder de la familia, o sea mi mami- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny.

-Eres un monstruo me compadezco de mis sobrinos, pobre de ellos- exclama con dramatismo el pelirrojo.

-Ya cállate- le cortaron los demás

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, los nuevos alumnos fueron asignados a su casa, luego tuvo lugar el banquete, todo estaba relativamente normal. Harry se atraganto de comida y salió del gran comedor, y cuando Draco observo que el moreno se levantaba comprendió que se dirigiría a la sala de los menesteres, Draco apresuro el jugo de calabazas y bajo la amenaza de Blaise de "hasta el matrimonio" abandono el gran comedor.

-**Ese infeliz, apuesto que no me espero- **fue el pensamiento que surco la mente de Draco cuando salió del gran comedor, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry esperándolo en el inicio de las escaleras.

-Pensé que no saldrías, ya estaba por entrar e ir a buscarte- le dijo el moreno acercándosele.

-Yo estaba siendo regañado por Blaise- Harry rodo los ojos ante la respuesta.- ¿Qué? Es cierto- se defendió el de ojos grises.

-Te creo, es solo que Blaise ya me está fastidiando con su sobreprotección- suspiro frustrado el de lentes- no te hare nada que tu no quieras, además por mi mente no pasa violarte cada segundo que estoy contigo- exclamo compungido el moreno mientras subía las escaleras acompañado por Draco.

-¿y qué piensas?- pregunto el rubio con interés.

-Pues, depende de la situación, siempre me ha gustado detallar tu rostro, asi sabré si me freiras a punta de hechizos o necesitas que te arrastre a alguna sala para abrazarte y dejar que te calmes, o como esta mañana para saber a quién debo yo freír a punta de hechizos- su expresión se puso fiera- créeme que Cho tendrá lo suyo, ¿quién se cree que es? ella está muy bien con ese hufflepuff…- pero Harry fue interrumpido por Draco que lo empujo estrellándolo contra una de las paredes al darle un beso de esos que te roban el aliento pero te dan mucho placer.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que hablas hasta por los codos?- pegunto el rubio sobre el oído de Harry, restregando su cuerpo contra el del Gryffindor haciendo que este se estremeciera placenteramente.

-No, pero si me lo dirás siempre con ese preámbulo espero me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo- respondió Harry llevando sus manos a las caderas del rubio y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, volvió a besar los labios del rubio, pero esta vez de una manera más pausada y con sentimientos más románticos que pasionales, aunque la pasión no se había apagado del todo.

-Vamos Potter, ese libro no se buscara solo- le apuro el rubio tomando la mano del moreno y entrelazando sus dedos para seguir con su camino hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando la puerta a la sala de los menesteres apareció y entraron a la sala, Draco miro con horror el lugar.

-¿Y se supone que busquemos el dichoso libro aquí?- pregunto con horror en cada silaba volviéndose para mirar al pelinegro con reproche.

-Déjame recordar- Harry cerro los ojos, e imito el camino que tomo su padre cuando lo vio en el pensadero. Cuando se supone que había llegado a donde debería haber estado un baúl, lo que había era una especie de mesita de noche, pero más alta y más ancha.

Harry lleno de la curiosidad quiso abrir una de las gavetas pero en el momento que toco la madera una pequeña especie de hada apareció ante él.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la pequeña criatura.

-Eres muy linda- exclamo el rubio admirando a la pequeña , media entre veintiocho a veintinueve centímetros de alto, tenía un vestido de color negro le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas con encajes blancos al final del vestido que lo alargaban algo más, y una pequeña cinta color blanco rodeaba su cintura; su piel era muy pálida, su cabello color rubio casi blanco estaba suelto y caía como cascada por su espalda, sus ojos negros como la noche y penetrantes los miraban con curiosidad y servilismo, sus labios eran de un color salmón pálido al igual que su parpados que tenían unas largas pestañas; estaba descalza pero en cada uno de sus pies se podían apreciar cinco punto negros que Draco suponían eran las uñas, era como una pequeña humana, pero en donde deberían estar sus codos tenían una extrañas articulaciones, como las de una muñeca- ¿eres un hada?- cuestiono el rubio lleno de curiosidad por la pequeña criatura.

La pequeña rio – soy una muñeca de porcelana, mi padre me creo para que cuidara las pistas que llevarían a la liberación de su estirpe- explico la pequeña muñeca con voz cantarina y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién es tu creador? ¿Te refieres a la estirpe de los Potter?- pregunto Harry acercándose a un par de sillas para darle una a Draco y tomar una para él.

-Esa misma, tu eres un Potter ¿verdad?- increpo la muñeca acercándose un poco para mirarlo- Puedo ver la magia que caracteriza a los descendientes de mi creador- explico regresando a su posición inicial.

-Sí, yo soy Harry Potter, y él es mí prometido Draco Malfoy- ante ese dato, la pequeña muñeca de porcelana miró intensamente a Draco como tratando de leer sus pensamientos, el rubio estaba nervioso por la intensa mirada, pero la muñeca solo sonrió feliz.

-Puedo ver las casi invisibles líneas que te unen a la sangre de narciso- dijo la muñeca como si fuera la frase más normal del mundo.

-¿Quién era él?- pregunto el rubio sin entender pero curioso por saber más sobre su familia.

-Verás, narcisista o narciso es lo relativo al narcisismo. Esta palabra proviene del griego, donde Narciso, según el mito griego muggle, era un hermoso joven lleno de orgullo, vanidad e insensibilidad que despreciaba a todas las doncellas y otros seres que se enamoraban de él. Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, castigó a Narciso, y éste al verse reflejado en el agua de una fuente, se enamoró de su propia imagen y acabó por consumirse en su deseo insatisfecho, ya que fue incapaz de separarse de su imagen, que se desvanecía cada vez que intentaba alcanzarla para besarla. Narciso, entristecido de dolor, se suicida con su espada y tras morir, cayó en el agua transformandose en la flor que lleva su nombre, el narciso, una hermosa flor maloliente y estéril de fruto. Pero tú no desciendes directamente de él, estas relacionado con su sangre por que uno de tus antepasados que tuvo el infortunio de estar en el lugar y la hora incorrecta fue salpicado por la sangre de narciso, es por eso que tu estirpe es orgullosa y "narcisista" pero por lo que puedo ver esa conexión está desapareciendo- comento la muñeca pensativa- tu padre tuvo que haber hecho algo que marcaría a sus descendientes- comento la pequeña muñeca.

-¿Algo como qué?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido por el dato.

-Enamorarse sinceramente y ser correspondido, pero si aún estas unido quiere decir que sacrificaron su amor por el egoísmo de otros y lo que pensarían de ellos- explico la pequeña impactando a quienes la escuchaban.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, pero Draco sentía en su corazón que esa persona no era su madre, porque su padre no se había separado de ella.

-Disculpa pequeña…- Harry recibio una mala mirada de parte de la muñeca ante el apelativo- ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto encogiéndose ante la mirada de la muñeca.

-Eso es algo que decidirá mi nuevo amo- repuso la muñeca de porcelana cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo soy el último en la línea de los Potter, imagino que yo soy tu amo, ¿puedes mostrarme lo que hay en la gavetas?- pregunto Harry con cortesía.

-Aunque lleves el apellido Potter, no significa que sea a ti a quien deba considerar mi nuevo amo- le corto la muñequita aun un poco molesta- para saber que tú eres el siguiente debes mostrarme la única llave que abre este candado- dijo la muñeca señalando el candado.

-Pero… yo no tengo la llave- resoplo Harry mirándola con fastidio por ver sus planes frustrados.

-Me caes muy bien, y tienes muchas cosas que tenía mi padre, pero no puedo revelarte nada, si no tienes la llave- acoto la muñeca- pero fue un placer hablar contigo, con ustedes, por cierto Draco Malfoy si sigues por el camino en el que te has encaminado encontraras la libertad de tu corazón y de todos aquellos que lleven tu sangre y estén marcados injustamente por la sangre de Narciso- sin más la pequeña muñeca de porcelana desapareció por donde había aparecido.

Harry suspiro triste, esa pequeña muñeca tenía muchas respuestas a su preguntas, y tal vez supiera qué relación tienen los Malfoy y los Potter. Además parecía ser que su sangre no era la única maldita, pero por lo que dijo la muñeca de Malfoy no era malo que le correspondiera a su estirpe.

-Eso explica por qué tu familia es tan orgullosa… ¿Draco estas bien?- pregunto el moreno al ver que Draco caminaba distraídamente- ¡Draco!- exclamo el moreno atrayendo al rubio en un abrazo cuando por poco cae por las escaleras por andar estando tan distraído- ¿quieres tener más cuidado?- pregunto suavemente el Gryffindor, apretando un poco más al rubio que sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Harry y se sintió reconfortado.

-Harry ¿de quién crees que se enamoró sinceramente mi padre?- pregunto el rubio exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

-Es obvio que de tu madre ¿no?- el moreno se extrañó por el cuestionamiento de su prometido ya que no veía nada importante en lo que le develo la muñeca al hijo de Lucius Mlafoy.

-Quisiera creer que es así, pero algo me dice que no es de mi madre- comento el de ojos grises con la mirada algo más vacia que antes, como si estuviera adentrándose en un mar profundo de pensamientos.

Las palabras que dijo su padre en el recuerdo golpearon la mente del moreno espontáneamente.

"Y_ pensar que los Malfoy son la respuesta, pero sé que el padre de Lucius no permitiría algo como eso"_

-¿Draco recuerdas que te dije que mi padre menciono al tuyo cuando estaba guardando el libro en el baúl?- pregunto el moreno trayendo al Slytherin de vuelta.

-¿acaso crees que…?- el rubio no necesito terminar la pregunta ante la mirada que le dio su prometido.

-Mi padre estaba enamorado del tuyo- aseguro Harry recostándose en la pared para deslizarse y terminar sentado con Draco entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué te hace penar eso?- pregunto el rubio extrañado y algo sorprendido al pensar en la posibilidad.

-Por la forma en que lo menciona en los recuerdas, además a mi padre le cambiaba la mirada cuando veía al tuyo y siempre estaba ligeramente triste- conto Harry trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos que conservaba de su padre- no sé, siento que descubriré cosas de mi padre que no sabía si seguimos con esto-susurro.

-Entonces creo que mi padre de quien se enamoró sinceramente es del tuyo, eso explicaría por qué odiaba con tanta intensidad a tu padre- dijo distraídamente el rubio ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

-¿crees que engañaron a nuestras madres?- pregunto el moreno no muy seguro de si quería tener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No lo creo, un Malfoy es incapaz de faltar a sus votos matrimoniales, es como romper un juramento inquebrantable- dijo el rubio mirándolo con seguridad.

-Ya veo… por eso mi padre me paso a mi todo esto, en el recuerdo dice que los Malfoy son la respuesta, a lo mejor ellos tuvieron miedo de lo que pudieran pensar de ellos- mascullo el moreno con tristeza al pensar lo que debió sufrir su padre si todo fue como creían.

-Por eso la muñeca de porcelana dijo que la conexión con Narciso está desapareciendo y que mi padre tuvo que ver en ellos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, los latidos de Harry estaban descontrolados, y Draco los estaba escuchando, de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba estar así, el saber que no era el único nervioso, pero se sentí confundido, muy confundido. ¿Acaso Harry acepto el compromiso por que su estirpe era la solución para una maldición de su propia familia? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho eran mentiras? ¿Realmente se preocupaba por él? ¿Acaso no tenía oportunidad de que el moreno se enamorara realmente de él? La línea de pensamiento de Draco fue interrumpida por la voz del Gryffindor que resonó en sus oídos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eso cambia algo entre nosotros?...- pregunto con voz triste y nerviosa- porque yo no quiero que cambie, estos días contigo me han ayudado para darme cuenta que siempre he estado enamorado de ti pero mi orgullo no me había dejado darme cuenta, Draco realmente estoy enamorado de ti, así que no pienses que lo hago por otras cosas, yo… realmente quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos- finalizo.

CONTINUARA….

* Gato Cheshire: personaje de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", mejor conocido como el gato sonrisas.

**N/A: sé que soy mala por dejarlo así, pero es que tenía que quedar ahí :3 jjhbcjhdc bueno con respecto a la muñeca de porcelana principalmente iba a ser un hada, pero me acorde de mis muñecas y pues quise que fuera una en honor mis mejores amigas, bueno la muñeca de la historia para que tenga una idea más clara, no es la clásicas muñecas de porcelana, no, si no de un estilo más moderno como el de Marina Bychkova, No son sólo muñecas, lo que realiza Marina Bychkova, son obras de arte.**

**Nuevamente gracias a mi BETA: Krissia sanchez alvarado**

**Sin más que decir se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Amor Heredado.**

**La llave.**

**Parte 1- fraternizando con el enemigo.**

**Beta: Krissia Snchez.**

**.**

Draco miro sorprendido al moreno, Harry acababa de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos como si no fuera algo que prácticamente parecía imposible hasta hace un tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo alguien podía decir que amaba a la persona que se la había pasado arruinándole la vida durante años?

Pero a pesar de que en su mente aparecía más de una duda, que el moreno correspondiera a sus sentimientos lo hacían sentirse malditamente feliz. Al mirar a Harry podía ver el reflejo de miedo en los ojos verdes ante la posibilidad de un rechazo, y lucia sinceramente ansioso. Se estaba mordiendo el labio en señal de nerviosismo, y realmente parecía que su silencio lo tenía al borde de la desesperación, pero para ser un estúpido Gryffindor estaba controlando muy bien las emociones que albergaba en su corazón. El rubio sin poder seguir conteniendo su emoción sonrió ampliamente, y beso los labios del Gryffindor, bebiendo de Harry en ese beso su esencia y calidez, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos, diciéndole todo con ese beso. Ya no sentiría miedo al mostrarse vulnerable ante Harry, ahora que se sabía plenamente correspondido solo pensaba en lo feliz que haría al moreno y en lo mimoso –más aun- que se volvería Harry. La forma en que lo había tratado desde el compromiso gritaba que Harry se desviviría por complacer los caprichos del rubio, ya que desde que ha pasado tiempo con el moreno, no recordaba la última cosa que había pagado, Harry siempre era quien pagaba, y eso le hacía sentir malditamente especial, como si estuviera volando en una nube esponjosa y cursimente rosa. No tenía idea de que podía llegar a ser un estúpido amante de los arrumacos, pero ahí estaba sonrojado hasta la medula, sonriendo como nunca antes y con una mirada que delataban todos sus sentimientos los cuales gritaban al mundo entero que está enamorado. Se sentía estúpido, feliz y malditamente patético.

-No digas esas cosas, nada cambiara entre nosotros, descubramos lo que descubramos, son cosas que vivieron ellos, y no tiene por qué cambiar lo que sentimos ahora- le corto Draco antes que pudiera pensar más tonterías- después de todo tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que haya sucedido en el pasado. No puedo creer que diga esto, maldito Potter, me estas convirtiendo en un simplón cursi porque… yo también estoy enamorado de ti- finalizo con un sonrojo masivo.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir escuchar eso-. Dijo Harry sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban del aire que no había podido conseguir desde… ¿En qué momento había dejado de respirar?

-Oh cállate Potter… no la cagues-. Dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mejor cállame tú-. Reto Harry enterrando su boca en los jugosos labios del Slytherin llevándose el aliento de ambos.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!- escucharon Harry y Draco lo que causo que sus labios se despegaran con un escandaloso ruido de succión. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero se dirigieron a mirar al grupo de chicas y chicos que tenían una expresión entre el horror y la burla, pronunciándose alguno de los dos sentimientos en diferente medida dependiendo de la persona de quien se tratase.

-¿Para eso salieron del gran comedor, para babearse la cara en pleno pasillo del cuarto piso?-pregunto un indignado Ron en cuyo rostro se pronunciaba el horror en totalidad.- al menos hubieran tenido la decencia de ir a un lugar más privado- reclamo sintiéndose cada vez más rojo.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- siseo Blaise dando un paso hacia la pareja en plano amenazante.

Draco se levantó del suelo ofreciéndole una mano a Harry quien la aceptó gustoso, sin saber que con ese simple gesto estaba moviendo el mundo entero de Draco.- **AL FIN ACEPTAS MI MANO-. **Grito en su mente el rubio dando saltos y volteretas de alegría en sus pensamientos.

Blaise continúo caminando hacia el rubio y le tomo del antebrazo jalándolo un poco pero sin lograr moverlo, ya que él se aferraba fuertemente de la mano de su prometido.

-Suéltalo Zabini o puede que explotes camino a las mazmorras- amenazo Harry con una mirada que no admitía replicas ni más jalones. Draco solo se dejaba hacer mientras que en su mente había iniciado un bailecito de la victoria.

-No quiero que te acerques a Draco- aclaró Blaise soltando al rubio para encararse con el valiente Gryffindor.

Harry coloco una pose desafiante como todo un león protegiendo lo que era suyo- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para negarme eso?- siseo Harry sacando un poco de su vena de Slytherin.

-Soy su amigo.

-Ah! Claro, pero debes saber que yo soy su prometido, por lo tanto puedo acercarme todo lo que se me dé la puta gana- replico un bajo gruñido.

-Siempre y cuando tengas tu pene en tus pantalones- se burló el moreno más alarmado que cualquier otra cosa ante la idea.

Todos los presentes se sonrojaron y Draco ya de vuelta en el planeta tierra estaba feliz por la actitud celosa y sobreprotectora de Harry. A pesar de eso estaba, también, igual de avergonzado que los demás al recordar lo que Harry le había mostrado esa mañana en el vagón del tren. Se estremeció discretamente.

-Pues te dejare algo muy en claro Zabini, lo que hagamos Draco y yo es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, y si él quiere que saque mi pene de mis pantalones y le haga lo que él qui-e- ra- pronuncio esto último silaba por silaba cada vez más amenazante- lo haré solo porque asi Draco lo deseé- dio un apretón más fuerte a la mano del ojiplata haciéndolo estremecerse nuevamente- y escúchame muy bien Zabini no haría nada que Draco no quisiera, asi ha sido desde lo que pasó hace dos años.

Ante la declaración de Harry todos se quedaron boquiabierto.

-¿DOS AÑOS?- Chillo Ron alarmado con el sonrojo que aún no se le bajaba por completo aumentando de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que no me he enterado de eso? Debí haberme dado cuenta-. Dijo Hermione casi hiperventilando al pensar en que su amigo había ocultado muy bien su relación.

-Vaya Blaise, al parecer ya no tienen ninguna virginidad que cuidar- comento Theodore muy al recibir tanto material para fastidiar a alguien, en definitiva le agradaba la compañía de los Gryffindor ¡Se divertían un montón con ellos!

-Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar-. Intento calmar Neville a sus compañeros tímidamente. Theo esta vez logro contener su sorpresa, ya estaba mentalmente preparado para cuando Nev apareciera de la nada, aún así la sensación que hace poco había descubirto se levanto en su interior.

-Por qué se quejan tanto, están juntos y lo que importa es que sean felices-. Dijo Ginny restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

-La comadrejilla tiene razón, además lo que haga con Harry o él me haga a mí no te incumbe- exclamó Draco interponiéndose entre Harry y Blaise, muy pegado al Gryffindor. El pelinegro por su parte aprovecho para colocar sus manos en las caderas de Draco sintiendo a través de las palmas de las manos el calor que su piel emanaba.

-Está bien-. Dijo Zabini cruzándose de brazos resignado.

-Será mejor que cada quien vaya a su sala común- dijo la fría voz de Tom Ryddle observando a todos los estudiantes agrupados como si fueran cucarachas.

-El profesor Ryddle tiene razón- concordó Harry girando a Draco para besarlo en los labios suavemente- nos vemos mañana, descansa y sueña conmigo-. Le dijo el moreno en un susurro sobre el oído al rubio guiñándole un ojo al retirarse.

Harry camino y fue seguido por los Gryffindor que se despidieron de los Slytherin como si no quisieran separarse.

-Malditas túnicas- dijo Draco tratando con esfuerzo de ver lo que no podía.

-Ni que lo digas- concordó Theodore mirando fijamente al tímido león, quien cada vez parecía gustarle más.

-¿Para qué quieren que anden sin túnicas?- pregunto Blaise inocente.

-Para mirarles descaradamente el culo a sus queridos leones ¿para qué más?- explico la chica restante como si fuera obvio- y no te hagas el desentendido que mirabas intensamente al Weasley, prácticamente lo desnudabas con la mirada-. Dijo Pansy colgándose del brazo de Draco para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

-Yo no hacia eso-. Dijo indignado y avergonzado Blaise.

-Sí claro y yo no le miro las tetas a Hermione- comento con sarcasmo Pansy rodando los ojos.

-Eres una vulgar-. Siguió con la discusión Blaise.

-Pero así me quieren- exclamo infantilmente

El profesor Ryddle vio como sus alumnos se marchaban con un único pensamiento - **malditos mocosos con hormonas alborotadas - **pensó mientras se alejaba, y repentinamente pensó en un rubio, y no necesariamente en Draco, sino más bien en alguien que no veía hace años- **maldito Abraxas con los años te pones como quieres- **pensó con frustración mal contenida.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Harry y Draco habían sido pillados en el pasillo "babeando sus rostros" como solía decir Blaise, y sus demostraciones de afecto en público eran numerosas, porque Harry era muy posesivo y le encantaba exhibir a Draco como un trofeo inigualable, y por su parte Draco se sentía a morir por todas las atenciones que le brindaba el moreno. Aunque, claro, él no se quedaba atrás, le gustaba provocar a Harry, pero sabía que el Gryffindor estaba preocupado por no saber dónde estaba la llave y como conseguirla, sabía perfectamente que quería saber que los unía más allá del compromiso que fijo su padre antes de morir junto con Lily Potter. Y no solo eso, al parecer el cofre que le había dejado James a Harry no había mostrado otra botellita con algún recuerdo que pudiera serles útil, y eso tenía muy frustrado al moreno. Además se la pasaban investigando en la Sala de los Menesteres ya que habían pensado en una habitación que mostrara los libros que esta tenia, y para la desgracia de Harry y de Draco la muñeca de porcelana no había vuelto a aparecer ante ellos.

Pero a pesar de las preocupaciones el moreno no perdía oportunidad para demostrar su amor, y por eso en ese momento se besaban como si no hubiese mañana mientras desayunaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Claro debían aprovechar ahora que no estaban los profesores en su mesa, y en especial Minerva y Severus quienes aprovechaban las demostraciones de los prometidos para bajarle puntos a la casa contraria.

-Me tienen hasta los dementores ustedes dos- dijo Blaise golpeando a Harry y a Draco en la cabeza para que se separaran.

-Deja lo amargado- replico Harry sobándose la cabeza y mirando al moreno con resentimiento por interrumpirlos -¿tenías que golpear también a Draco?- pregunto molesto el pelinegro jalando al rubio para abrazarlo como si de un perrito triste y desvalido se tratase.

-A ver si así deja lo exhibicionista- siseo el moreno Slytherin.

-A ti lo único que te jode es que no tienes con quien besuquearte- se burló Pansy sin mirarlo pero sonriendo mientras leía tranquilamente un libro que le había pasado Hermione.

-Si quisiera me estaría besuqueando con alguien justo ahora- se defendió enfurruñado Blaise.

-¿Quién se dejaría besuquear por ti?- preguntó retóricamente Theodore consiguiendo que Ron casi saltará y se ofreciera como voluntario, él gustoso besaba al moreno, casi, porque la intensa mirada que le dirigió su hermana, sumado esa sonrisa de "te quiero… avergonzar" no ayudaba a que su desbocado corazón se calmase.

Blaise miro a Theodore aceptando silenciosos el desafío silencioso que este le lanzaba.

Theodore estaba sentado en frente al moreno Slytherin y junto a Theo estaba Neville, Blaise habiendo notado con anterioridad los acercamientos que su amigo estaba haciendo hace un tiempo con el tímido Gryffindor realizo un movimiento como si pretendiera acercarse a Neville, movimiento que solo notaron los Slytherin, ya que el acercamiento fue casi invisible, pero para Theo las intenciones de su amigo quedaron claras y sin meditar las consecuencias, o detenerse a pensar de que era una respuesta de Blaise a las tantas burlas que le lanzaba, jalo a Neville y lo abrazo frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera invitando al moreno a acercársele.

Él solo sonrió satisfecho y haciendo lo que muy en el fondo deseaba simplemente se giró y beso a Ron. El pelirrojo que no había entendido la muda conversación que mantuvieron los Slytherin, solo sintió los labios de su platónico sobre los suyos, y si no fuera porque estaba siendo besado por Blaise, estuviera dando saltitos de alegría justo en ese instante.

Draco miraba a su amigo divertido, pensando que al fin el Slytherin se había lanzado por el pelirrojo, pero como sabía también que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde el inicio de la discusión. Sigiloso se levantó de la banqueta y tiro del cuello de la camisa de Harry para que lo siguiera, este obviamente sin replicar, se fue tras Draco aun siendo tirado por el cuello de su camisa, feliz cual perrito faldero meneando el rabo detrás de su amo.

Theodore tarde se dio cuenta de que ese mísero movimiento solo era una treta para que él solito se avergonzara, y lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta, tarde nuevamente, de que aún no soltaba al chico que respiraba agitado entre sus brazos. Lentamente alejo a Neville y sin mirarlo por lo avergonzado que se encontraba, se levantó de su asiento y uso la típica retirada estratégica. No estaba huyendo, NO, era solamente una salida estratégica, claro que lo era.

Neville estaba sonrojado aun tratando de controlar su respiración y miraba fijamente la mesa, le estaba dando un ataque nervioso pero fue sacado de este cuando escucho el grito de Ron.

-METISTE TU LENGUA EN MI BOCA- se alarmo el pelirrojo empujando a Blaise y señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo, mientras que su cara se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

-Al principio cuando te bese no te negaste- respondió sencillamente, como si no hubiera sentido ese placentero escalofrío cuando ingreso en la húmeda cavidad del Gryffindor.

-Eso fue porque solo me besaste, y te estaba ayudando a probar, pero no estabas pasando tu saliva a mi boca- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le recorría un escalofrió.

-Aun así te veía muy contento, lo disfrutaste, confiésalo- murmuro el moreno con una media sonrisa.

-Son una banda de estúpidos- dijo Ginny casada y molesta por tanto drama- se supone que las chicas del grupo somos nosotras tres, pero ustedes son los que andan en más dramas que una novela muggle-. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse.

-La pelirroja tiene razón- concordó Pansy- vamos mione- y le tomo la mano arrastrándola lejos.

-Dejen de ser idiotas. Neville, sigue los consejos que te da Harry, Ron, acepta que desde que descubriste que estabas hasta los huesos por Zabini has deseado que "meta la lengua en tu boca" y pues… en otras partes, aprovecha que al parecer no te le eres indiferente- les regaño la castaña con cansancio antes de ser arrastrada fuera del Gran Comedor.

-Por favor díganme que Hermione no dijo lo que creo que dijo- pidió Ron cubriendo con sus manos su rostro debido a la vergüenza que se le acumulaba en esta.

-Lamento decirte que si lo hizo- comento Neville levantandose- yo mejor voy a buscar a Theodore.

-Creo que mejor voy a la enfermería, no me siento demasiado bien- dijo Ron levantándose aún muy avergonzado.

-te acompaño- se ofreció Blaise intentando tomar al pelirrojo del brazo.

-No… no te preocupes… es solo…ummm, vértigo- aclaro alejándose asustado. Sin más el pelirrojo escapo.

-**¿Vértigo?- **se preguntó mentalmente el moreno Slytherin intrigado por su reacción.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a la enfermería, realmente se sentía mal, su pecho dolía, su cara estaba muy caliente, y sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo, además de unos calambres en su estómago. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Siempre se sentía así cuando estaba cerca del moreno Slytherin, aceptaba que le gustaba, pero desde que comenzó a pasar tiempo con él, sus extraños síntomas había empeorado ¿Era posible ser alérgico a una persona?

El pelirrojo llego a la enfermería con aspecto bastante agitado, y mandan Pomfrey lo miro con una ceja alzada, ese chico parecía convaleciente - ¿algún problema señor Weasley?- pregunto la medimaga intrigada.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Me siento como si me fuera caído de la escoba muchos metros de altura, mientras había un fuerte viento y los pájaros me picoteaban en la caída- dijo Weasley cayendo en la camilla más cercana con dramatismo, Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él con cierta incredulidad, el chico varias veces había ido a la enfermería a saltarse las clases, y que no estuviera cerca la señorita Granger irradiando preocupación por cada poro, y el señor Potter sin su mirada acusadora, la hacía preguntarse si realmente Ron se sentía mal o era otra de sus tretas para no ir a pociones, pero algo en la mirada perdida y brillante del chico le hacía pensar que algo realmente le sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que siente?- pregunto con voz profesional la medimaga tocando la frente del pelirrojo y notando que tenía algo de temperatura, eso explicaría el rostro rojo, pero nada más.

-Bueno, yo…me duele el pecho, respirar es difícil, siento mi rostro muy caliente, de vez en cuando me dan escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, y unos calambres en mi estomago como si un abismo se estuviera abriendo en él, espero que no sea nada grave-concluyo con el temor dibujándosele en las facciones y haciéndole parecer un niñito pequeño.

La medimaga lo miro con una ceja alzada ¿era posible que una persona se sintiera así?

-¿A qué cree usted que se deba eso señor Weasley?- pregunto ahora verdaderamente preocupada.

-Bueno…ummmm… no sé si será posible sentir alergia a una persona en particular, ya que estos síntomas me dan muy a menudo cuando estoy cerca de Blaise Zabini-explico con seriedad haciéndole parecer aún más joven- y… ahora están peor porque… ¡Claro! Hoy en el desayuno me tomo desprevenido… bueno algo así, y pues… ya sabe, metió su lengua en mi boca- al decir esto hizo un puchero soñador recordándolo.

-E**sto tiene que ser una estúpida broma- p**ensó de mal humor Pomfrey, observando incrédula al pelirrojo- ¿esto es una broma?-

-Cómo podría ser una broma, le estoy hablando muy enserio, Zabini me hace sentir enfermo, y extraño, no sé por qué. Es decir, en un principio me gustaba, porque me parecía muy sexy, pero desde que comencé a sentir esto dudo que sea lo mismo, si él es el causante de lo que tengo me alejare de él-. Dijo Ron cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Ahora parecía un niñito haciendo un pucherito adorable para cierto espectador incognito.

-No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que su estupidez fuera tan grande señor Weasley- dijo la medimaga riendo sutilmente, ahora era más que claro, el joven que tenía en frente no había experimentado el amor… pero ¿pensar que se está gravemente enfermo? Eso ya es otro nivel de ingenuidad.

-¿Acaso le causa gracia que este enfermo?- pregunto indignado Ron.

-Cariño la "enfermedad" que tienes se llama amor, espero que la conozco- se burló sin poder evitarlo- déjeme decirle que sus síntomas señalan que está enamorado del señor Zabini. Esta es una enfermedad que solo se cura mediante la monotonía, el olvido y el miedo… y por supuesto el amor no correspondido, pero si dice que el señor Zabini "metió su lengua en su boca" eso debe de significar que es una amor correspondido- explicaba todo esto como si le estuviera hablando a un preescolar- ahora para controlar algunos de sus síntomas debe relacionarse más con el señor Zabini… ¿está de acuerdo con mi diagnostico señor Zabini?- pregunto la enfermera divertida viendo como el Slytherin miraba a Ron de todas las formas posibles, pero en su mirada no había disgusto, todo lo contrario había una media sonrisa pícara.

El pelirrojo al escuchar que Pomfrey hablaba con Zabini giro su cuello muy rápido, causándose daño, otro mal para sumarse a sus "síntomas", para encontrarse con el Slytherin causante de todos sus males.

-Dije que te iba a acompañar y te seguí- explico el Slytherin acercándose a Ron con algo de timidez- **me alegra haberlo hecho- pensó.**

-Bueno señor Weasley lo dejo en las manos del joven Zabini, el sabrá que darle para que sus malestares desaparezcan o su enfermedad se adapte a su cuerpo- rió bajito al decir lo ultimo.

Blaise asintió y se llevó a Ron de la enfermería, tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirrojo.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, bueno sin ellos mi estadía aquí sería sumamente aburrida- dijo divertida la mujer.

-Theodore…- llamo el tímido Gryffindor al Slytherin que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. El Gryffindor no obtuvo respuesta ni siquiera una mirada- veras… no tienes por qué sentirte mal por lo que hiciste en el comedor, está bien, aunque tampoco me hubiera dejado besar por Blaise, claro.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que él te iba a besar?- pregunto el Slytherin mirándolo sorprendido.

-Bueno, Blaise estaba picado por lo que le dijiste, y él me miro de una manera que lo hacía evidente- explico con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- pero después, bueno… pues se lanzó a besar a Ron cuando me abrazaste-

-Para ser un Gryffindor entendiste la situación bastante bien, aunque no del todo- dijo Theo acomodándose mejor para mirarlo

-¿Y qué me faltó por entender?-

-Bueno, él te miro para dar a entender que te besaría… pero fue más como una forma para que yo mismo me avergonzara ya que con ese abrazo te estaba reclamando… como… mío-explico agachando un poco el rostro

-Bueno ¿funciono?- quiso saber el Gryffindor con ojos brillantes

-Puede que ante toda la mesa de Slytherin sí, pero aún quedan esos estúpidos Ravenclaw que te miran como si fueras una especia de mago fértil violable- se quejo.

-Soy un mago fértil… aunque dudo que alguien quiera hacer eso… o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con entrar en contacto conmigo- y así salía a relucir la inseguridad del pelinegro.

-¿Estas demente?... estas tan bueno como Malfoy o Potter- dijo Theodore mirando a Neville intensamente, causando un fuerte sonrojo en el Gryffindor como efecto de sus palabras.

-… Bueno… yo…-

-Tu dijiste que todos los magos fértiles son gay ¿no?- le presiono.

-Dije "¿qué mago fértil no lo es?", hay muchos pero no todos lo son- murmuro aún sonrojado.

-Bueno, mi pregunta es ¿tú lo eres?

-Hermione lo dejo en claro, además no me molesto en ocultarlo- contesto con simpleza

-Pero… ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con alguien?- pregunto Theodore no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-La verdad, soy más virgen que el aceite de oliva extra virgen- Neville se interrumpió para reír por su propio chiste.- aunque no lo creas soy un sangre pura y respeto algunas tradiciones de mi familia, soy un miembro de la familia Black, y es tradición de los Black que una mujer o un mago fértil se mantenga puro hasta estar casado, si alguien ha sido tocado de una forma intima deberá hacer responsable a quien haya sido tan descarado de manchar la pureza de dicha mujer o dicho mago fértil- recito el chico de memoria.

-O sea que si yo te toco aquí- dijo Theodore llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna del Gryffindor – y hago esto- dijo Theo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del Gryffindor sobre la ropa. El pobre león, quien se había puesto como un tomate, sostenía fuertemente la mano de Theo pero no la apartaba y empezaba a jadear.

-De… deten… detente- logro decir Neville entre gemidos, su miembro había despertado por completo y dolía.

-Me intrigas Neville- le susurro seductoramente al oído- hace días me he encontrado pensando en ti, de una forma tan… lasciva, he incluso soñado con tener tu miembro en mi boca- dijo el Slytherin desabrochando rápidamente el pantalón del Gryffindor y posicionándose para dejar su cara entre las piernas del Gryffindor quien solo pudo mirarlo. Theodore sin dejar de mirar el rostro del Gryffindor saco su lengua y la paso por la punta del miembro del Gryffindor haciendo círculos y logrando que Neville experimentara sensaciones nunca antes vividas.

-No… de… después… te arrepentí…rasssh- gimió fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- rio el chico- tener semejante ser solamente para mí, hacer que abras tus piernas solo por mí, que sueltes sonidos tan obscenos únicamente por y para mi ¿Por qué me arrepentiría?- sin más que decir Theodore introdujo todo el miembro de Neville en su boca, engulléndolo, y comenzó a succionar suavemente, dentro fuera, dentro fuera en un vaivén que se antojaba endemoniadamente lento, logrando que Neville se sintiera desfallecer, sus piernas estaban de largo a largo a los lados del cuerpo de Theodore incapaces de hacer cualquier cosas más que temblar debido al placer. Neville plenamente entregado al placer que esa boca le daba se recostó al troco del árbol y llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Theo y acariciando los cabellos del Slytherin incitándolo a que fuera más rápido y lo llevara a descubrir lo que le espera en el final de tan placenteras sensaciones.

Ese tirón en su miembro y esa extraña caricia en el vientre de la serpiente, sumado a la subida de tono en la sinfonía de gemidos que soltaba el Gryffindor alertaron a Theodore de que Neville estaba llegando al final, él succiono con mucho más ímpetu corriéndose vergonzosamente al escuchar ese "Theodore" salir de la boca de Neville anunciando su orgasmo. Sin poder evitarlo Theodore gimió de placer al sentir la esencia de Neville en su boca, jamás pensó que podría correrse con solo eso, sin siquiera tocarse.

Cuando Neville se relajó y Theodore limpio el desastre de sus pantalones y acomodo la ropa del Gryffindor escucho los pequeños sollozos de parte Neville -¿hice algo mal?- pregunto alarmado el Slytherin mirando el rostro lloroso y herido del pelinegro.

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar- grito Neville levantándose del césped indignado – no te quiero ver una vez más mi puñetera vida- y se marchó corriendo del lugar.

Theo con cara de terror vio como Neville se alejaba regresando al castillo – ¡soy un estúpido!- susurro sentándose y tirando de su cabello – idiota, idiota, idiota…

-Hay cosas que no entiendo mione- dijo con tono cariñoso Pansy estirándose todo lo que la silla y la mesa de la biblioteca le permitían.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto la castaña distrida, sumida en la lectura de su libro de runas.

-El por qué tu forma de diversión es sentarte por horas en la biblioteca- suspiro.

-Desde pequeña he sido así, nunca he encajado en ninguna parte, ni en el mundo muggle ni aquí- contesto la castaña dejando el libro aun lado.

-Pensé que aquí encajabas-. Dijo extrañada la Slytherin.

-Sí, pero no del todo- murmuro ligeramente nostálgica- hay cosas que no entiendo, como las tradiciones de las familias de sangre pura, no todo sale en los libros pero me gusta pensar que es lo único que necesito.

-No término de comprenderte- susurro la Slytherin algo triste porque realmente quería hacerlo.

-Y tampoco lo harás, eres sangre pura, es decir que solo tienes sangre de magos, en cambio yo una nacida de muggles, nunca seré lo suficiente normal para encajar en el mundo muggle, pero tampoco seré lo suficientemente maga para el mundo mágico.

Pansy se levantó, miro a la castaña y dijo antes de irse-tienes razón no sé lo que se siente, pero tienes dos mundos para ti, comprendes ambos, además a mí nunca me ha importado si eres sangre pura o no, para mí solo eres Hermione Granger, la chica que me gusta- y sin más Pansy se fue dejando a una muy sonrojada Gryffindor pero que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú también me gustas Pansy-. Dijo la castaña a tiempo para que Pansy la escuchara, y está se fue con la más radiante de las sonrisas, causando estragos en toda población estudiantil, ya que no todos los días veías a la segunda hija de los Parkinson sonreír, todos pensaban que la chica estaba por cumplir una de sus tantas tretas.

-**Hermanito lamento decirte que perdiste la apuesta, pues mi querida mione me corresponde- p**ensó la Slytherin camino a las mazmorras alegremente, quería contarle a su hermano mayor lo equivocado que estaba.

Severus estaba tomando un vaso de wiski de fuego cuando escucho el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de alguien.

-**A menos que sea Narcisa no espero a nadie- p**ensó el pocionista.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Sirius vestido elegantemente y con su elegancia característica.

-¿Qué haces aquí perro pulgoso?- pregunto de mala leche Severus.

-Más patético ante usted no puedo parecer ¿cierto?, después de los incontables rechazos que he recibido de su parte estas semanas- dijo Sirius serio y herido.

-¿Acaso vienes a pedirme que me disculpe?- preguntó con una ceja alzada Severus.

-No es ni remotamente cercano a su idea lo que he venido a plantearle- exclamo el otro con un bufido de frustración.

-Quieres dejar de hablar así, sabes que a mí no me engañas con esas palabra finas- le corto el pocionista.

-Está bien Severus, solo he venido aquí a rogarte una vez más. Entiendo perfectamente que me odies, que me desprecies y que mi sola presencia te dé ganas de enterrarme vivo, yo me he sentido igual todos estos años. Tus lágrimas son mi perdición Severus, ¿sabes por qué te molestaba tanto? Porque me gustabas, y en todo el maldito colegio eras el único que no me miraba, al menos no como yo quería, por eso me rebaje, prefería que me miraras con odio, aunque solo fuera de esa manera, pero sería algo que solo me darías a mí. Yo… sabes me canse de fingir… aceptare tu negativa- se interrumpió de pronto dejando al otro algo desorientado por el cambio de tema- ya no aguanto estar cerca de ti y a la vez estar tan lejos, quería venir a pedirte una oportunidad que sé que no me darás, pero está bien Severus, espero seas feliz, fue un placer- Sirius haciendo honor a su casa beso castamente los labios del pocionista y regresó vía chimenea a Grimmauld place.

-Maldito perro pulgoso- fue lo único que dijo el solitario mago con el ceño fruncido regresando a su wiski de fuego. Aunque se sentía algo, muy poco, triste.

-Oye Draco… aquí está todo lo que apareció en el cofre que dejo mi padre, los pergaminos y todo lo demás- dijo Harry llegando junto al rubio que estaba rodeado de libros sentado en la alfombra de la salita que había aparecido ante ellos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Muy bien, déjame ver si a mí me muestran lo que esconden- pidió el rubio haciendo espacio para que Harry se sentaran junto a él. Draco abrió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

"_**Los Potter nunca han podido cumplir con sus destinos solos, siempre estarán ligados a otras personas, pero en esta ocasión mi hijo solo necesitara la ayuda de quien pueda leer esta nota, y solo la podrá leer la otra parte de la maldición"**_

_**James Potter.**_

Harry miro sorprendido al rubio –eso no era lo que decía cuando la leí- dijo Harry tomando la nota de las manos de Draco observando sorprendido como la nota tomaba otra forma y aparecía el mensaje que había leído Harry por primera vez.

"_**Revisa nuevamente mi carta querido hijo, si este cofre ha aparecido es porque tu destino como un Potter esta por revelarse, habrá cosas que no entenderás pero te prometo que todo se aclarara a su debido tiempo"**_

_**Recuerda que siempre te amare.**_

_**Tu padre James Potter.**_

-Esto es algo tétrico… ¿crees que la otra nota cambie también?- pregunto el rubio –tómala, y lee primero lo que te sale a ti, y luego veremos si esta también cambia.

Harry asintió, busco la otra nota y le leyó a Draco lo que a él le salía.

"E_**sta llave abre el cofre con mis más preciadas memorias, y otras más, necesarias para que sepas ir por el camino hacia tu destino, cada una aparecerá ante ti según la duda que tengas, el cofre sabrá cuál de todas ellas entregarte, úsalas bien, tal vez logres lo que yo no" **_

-¿Esta es la llave?- pregunto el rubio tomándola, el moreno asintió. Draco tomo la nota de la mano de Harry esperando a que cambiara y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje en griego.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry asomándose por encima de su hombro para ver el pergamino.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – pregunto el moreno mirando con cara de no entender nada del dichoso mensaje

**Είμαι το άλλο μέρος της κατάρας, η μία δίπλα στην Πότερ αναμένει σκασίλα, από τώρα ένας από τους προορισμούς μας να επιδιώξει την απελευθέρωση των γραμμών μας, δεν μπορούμε να επιτύχουμε τίποτα μόνος του, αλλά μαζί θα επικρατήσει και να επιτύχουμε την αποστολή μας ενώνοντας τις καρδιές μας, αλλά μόλις αποκρυπτογραφηθεί προορισμό μας αποφασίσει να αποδίδουν μόνιμα τη ζωή μας ή αφήστε την επιλογή σε όσους μας ακολουθήσουν. ***

-Esto está en griego antiguo Potter- explico con fastidio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Sabes hablarlo?- el moreno parecía bastante interesado.

-Desde pequeño mi padre me hizo estudiar idiomas antiguos, dijo que algún día los necesitaría, además en mi casa había varios libros antiguos, y mi padre me dijo que eran de la antigua Grecia. Son libros algo delicados pero pude leer algunos, que trataban de leyendas de dioses y todo eso. Hay familias que dicen descender de tales dioses o estar malditos por ellos- explico el rubio con simpleza reflejando esa arrogancia innata que parecía poseer.

-¿Así como lo que nos dijo la muñeca de porcelana sobre la sangre de Narciso en los Malfoy?- aporto Harry

-Sí, algo así, pero no todos los magos saben de eso. Hay quienes no quieren creer que nuestros poderes se dieron así como así, o que espontáneamente alguien llego e hizo magia- dijo el ojiplata.

-Eso es interesante…

-Lo es, todos estamos liados a las historias antiguas, a cada una de ellas, de una u otra forma… Tal vez mi padre me hizo aprender griego porque supo que hubo algún Malfoy en la antigua Grecia, mi padre sabía que necesitaría conocimientos en antiguos idiomas para un momento como este- suspiro Draco pensativo.

-Al parecer nuestros padres nos despejaron el camino un poco ¿no?- comento el moreno sonriendo nostálgico.

Draco sonrió y regreso su mirada al pergamino-es como un enlace- dijo Draco.

-¿Un enlace? Así como de matrimonio- esa idea le hizo sentirse bien.

-Algo así, pero no creo que leer esto sea suficiente…- Draco se interrumpió y detallo la llave. Se veía algo vieja pero si la acercabas lo suficiente podías ver que tenía unas machitas en dorado, y había una extrañas rayas que eran parte del diseño- runas…- susurro Draco- ¡Eso es Harry!-.

-¿Qué, que es?- pregunto el moreno sin entender.

-Ponte de pie…- el moreno obedeció sin entender, pero el brillo de emoción que tenía el Slytherin le daba confianza -… muy bien ahora ponte frente a mí, sujeta este extremo de la llave con tu mano izquierda y pon tu mano derecha en el corazón- indico el rubio muy concentrado- bien _winwardiun leviosa _– con el hechizo Draco puso a levitar el pergamino frente a él, y en la misma posición que Harry con su mano derecha en el corazón y con la izquierda tomando la parte sobrante de la llave.

-¿Draco que…?

-Silencio Potter estoy haciendo magia aquí, ya te explicare lo que dice, pero primero debo comprobar si es cierto lo que he descubierto- Draco suspiro y comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

"_**Eímai to állo méros ti̱s katáras, i̱ mía dípla sti̱n Póter anaménei skasíla , apó tó̱ra énas apó tous proorismoús mas na epidió̱xei ti̱n apelef̱théro̱si̱ to̱n grammó̱n mas, den boroúme na epitýchoume típota mónos tou , allá mazí tha epikratí̱sei kai na epitýchoume ti̱n apostolí̱ mas enó̱nontas tis kardiés mas , allá mólis apokryptografi̱theí proorismó mas apofasísei na apodídoun mónima ti̱ zo̱í̱ mas í̱ afí̱ste ti̱n epilogí̱ se ósous mas akolouthí̱soun". ***_

Una luz envolvió la llave cuando Draco termino de recitar y unos hilos dorados se extendieron por el brazo de cada joven hasta llegar al corazón, brillar intensamente y perderse en el interior de los jóvenes. La llave cambio totalmente, su forma era diferente, ya no estaba oxidada, ahora era de un color dorado intenso, porque era de oro sólido, además las runas se habían intensificado y se detallaban más.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el moreno tocándose el pecho justo donde la luz había entrado.

-Eso querido Potter significa que estamos enlazados- sonrió el rubio.

-Así como…-

-Si, como casados. Pero a diferencia de cualquier enlace matrimonial este no es permanente- esto entristeció un poco a ambos chicos que se miraron

-¿Eso dice el hechizo?- pregunto el moreno.

-Es uno de los significados, te diré lo que dice.

"_Soy la otra parte de la maldición, aquella que junto a los Potter espera el desamor. A partir de ahora uno nuestros destinos para buscar la liberación de nuestras estirpes, no podremos lograr nada por separado, pero juntos prevaleceremos y lograremos nuestro cometido uniendo nuestros corazones. Pero una vez descifrado nuestro destino debemos tomar la decisión de unir permanentemente nuestras vidas o dejar la elección a aquellos quienes nos prosigan."_

-¿Entiendes ahora o te lo explico con manzanas?- pregunto sarcástico el rubio.

-Por favor- pidió de mal humor el moreno.

-Ya a ti se te ha reconocido como la primera parte de la maldición por lo tanto yo soy la otra parte. Según esto es algo así como el desamor, ser infeliz ya sabes esas cosas de despecho. Con el hechizo uní nuestro destino para romper la maldición y liberar a los que nos sigan, no podemos hacer nada individualmente, tal vez por eso el cofre no te ha revelado más recuerdos, porque primero debíamos resolver esto y para llegar a esto debíamos tener el primer recuerdo que es el que nos guiaba a la muñeca de porcelana- el rubio hablaba de una manera muy intelectual lo cual agrado a Harry- para resolver esto debemos estar enamorados, pero no entiendo cómo es que saben que la siguiente generación sentirá lo mismo por la otra…- comento pensativo.

-Tu conclusión es muy buena Draco, pero sabes mi madre siempre me ha contado que padre le decía que siempre heredamos nuestras cualidades y defectos, por eso soy muy bueno en meterme en problemas, porque mi padre, mi abuelo y todos los que me preceden eran así de problemáticos…-

-Entonces tal vez las emociones también se hereden- pensó en voz alta haciendo un puchero- mmm… pero mi abuelo Abraxas nunca ha pensado bien de los Potter, incluso podría asegurar que odiaba a tu abuelo.

-Como sea, esas preguntas las responderemos después, por ahora continua con el hechizo.

-Correcto, veras Potter aquí dice claramente que una vez que resolvamos todo esto, sepamos que hay que hacer para romper con la maldición y todo eso hay que decidir si seguiremos juntos o dejaremos que nuestros hijos lo hagan- ante la idea de hijos se sintió incomodo y algo triste.

-Cuando hablas de nuestros, te refieres al hijo que yo tenga con cualquier fulana y el hijo que tú tengas con cualquier fulana.

-Eso mismo… si nuestros padres llegaron hasta el final significa que…-

-No rompieron con la maldición y nos la pasaron a nosotros… ¿crees que sea algo muy grave como para dejar su amor de lado?- pregunto el Gryffindor preocupado.

-Quien sabe, lo sabremos al final de todo esto- murmuro el otro.

-Quienes buscan la _verdad_ merecen el castigo de encontrarla- susurro el moreno con voz solemne.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada.

-Es lo que significan las runas que hay escritas aquí- dijo el moreno mostrando la llave al rubio.

-¿Sabes de runas?- pregunto intrigado enarcando aún más su ceja.

-Ya te había dicho que Tom me ha tomado como pupilo- explico Harry sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Aaah, cierto- dijo frunciendo el ceño el ojiplata.

-¿Por qué te amargas cada vez que te hablo de Tom?

-Por que quien sabe que cosas te enseña tu querido profesor- y los celos surgían de a poco.

-Nada de lo que te imaginas, la única piel que he tocado ha sido la tuya lo juro- aunque explicaba esto seriamente, por dentro estaba enterncido con los celo de su amor.

-Más te vale Potter- lo advirtió el Slytherin.

-Ya deja lo serio ven- dijo el moreno tirando del brazo del rubio para besarlo.

-Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto me gusta que babees mi rostro- susurro seductor el sonrojado rubio.

-Y a mí me encanta que te dejes babearlo… pero bueno, mañana le mostraremos la llave a la muñeca de porcelana- Harry sonreía radiante.

-¿Por qué hoy no?- pregunto el rubio.

-Porque tengo hambre mi querida serpiente- respondió simplemente sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos y así nos babeamos la cara en frente de Blaise- rió el Slytherin con malicia.

-Amo tu mente macabra-.

Harry y Draco salieron de la sala de los menesteres juntos pero se separaron cerca de la entrada al gran comedor. Harry debía regresar las cosas que le había dejado su padre a su baúl y para desgracia de ambos, el rubio no le podía acompañar.

Después de haber dejado todo bien escondido salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y estaba por entrar al gran comedor cuando Cho Chang lo intercepto

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pidió la chica con petulancia.

-Es lo que estás haciendo Chang- dijo frio Harry, aún no había podido dejarle las cosas claras a la asiática, pero su delicioso prometido lo esperaba en el gran comedor y no quería perder tiempo con la molesta chica.

-Bueno… veras… sé del falso compromiso con Malfoy…- las palabras de Cho fueron interrumpidas por Harry.

-Disculpa… ¿falso compromiso?- pregunto con exagerada sorpresa.

-Es obvio que es falso- acoto la pelinegra con un movimiento negativo de cabeza- todo el tiempo se la han pasado peleando y él te odia, además tu y yo tenemos algo- se sonrojo.

-¿Acaso no te han dicho que las mandrágoras de la clase de herbología no se fuman?- se burlo el chico con desdén- te dejo las cosas claras, Draco Malfoy en MI prometido así que te exige que lo respetes y dejes de decirle cosas que ni tu misma entiendes. En lugar de estar supuestamente celándome por que no vas con tu NOVIO y me dejas a mi en paz- hizo amago de retirarse, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Pero… pero… ¡PERO TU ME BESASTE!- dijo Chang llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se dirigían hacia o salían del comedor.

-No te confundas, un beso es eso, solo un beso sin sentimientos- explico Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- además no sabes besar. Para que querría estar contigo si Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes, y mí prometido está ahí para mí, y no te hagas la victima que no te queda- sin más que decir Harry entro al comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban reunidos sus amigos y su amado prometido.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- pregunto el rubio cuando Harry llego junto a ellos.

-Estaba dejándole una cuantas cosas en claro a una chica- dijo contra los dientes por la rabia que sentía, pero se le paso apenas sintió la mano de su prometido enlazándose con la suya

-¿Qué cosas en claro?- pregunto Ron quien era alimentado por Blaise. Ambos chicos actuaban como si eso sucediera todos los días y fuera lo más común del mundo

-Pues dejando bien clarito que estoy hasta los huesos por mi Draco…- respondió cariñoso- pero ustedes dos ¿acaso no están muy acaramelados?- pregunto el moreno de ojos verdes a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Seguimos las instrucciones de Pomfrey- dijo Blaise sonriendo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Y les dijo que hicieran porno enfrente de todos los estudiantes?- pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada.

-Mira quien vino a hablar-. Dijo Pansy.

-Como sea ¿y Theo?- pregunto el rubio, ante la pregunta Neville se tensó y Harry lo noto ya que estaba junto al tímido Gryffindor.

-¿Qué paso con él?- pregunto en un susurro Harry a Neville.

-Ya te diré- respondió.

-Ahora si me dirás que paso entre ustedes- pidió Harry colándose a la cama de Neville a media noche y corriendo las cortinas para no ser vistos ni escuhcados.

-Él...- Neville entre tartamudeos, sollozos y lamentos le conto a Harry lo que Theodore le había hecho.

-Dementores… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Reclámale, exígele que se haga responsable por mancillar tu pureza, después de todo él también es sangre pura- Harry estaba muy molesto con la serpiente.

-Si tienes razón- concedió el timido león haciendo amago de sonreír pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Claro que la tengo, no te preocupes más y duerme, ya habrá tiempo para pensar mañana, que descanses- dijo Harry saliendo de la cama de Neville y adentrándose a la propia, pero Harry no podía dormir, tenía esa insana sensación de querer revisar el cofre de su padre.

Haciendo caso a su instinto gateo hasta los pies de su cama y busco en el baúl el cofre, cerro las cortinas para no ser observado y después de comprobar que el cofre se abría reconociendo quien era ya sin necesidad de la llave, porque esta había cambiado de forma. Harry al abrir el cofre descubrió 6 botellitas entonces las palabras de Draco llegaron a su mente.

"…_No podemos hacer nada individualmente, tal vez por eso el cofre no te ha revelado más recuerdos…"_

-Cada vez me enamoro más de Draco.

Fue el pensamiento de Harry mientras guardaba el cofre. Ya revisaría las memorias de su padre con Draco el siguiente día, ahora solo quería dormir y soñar con Draco Malfoy.

Continuara…..

*Είμαι το άλλο μέρος της κατάρας, η μία δίπλα στην Πότερ αναμένει σκασίλα, από τώρα ένας από τους προορισμούς μας να επιδιώξει την απελευθέρωση των γραμμών μας, δεν μπορούμε να επιτύχουμε τίποτα μόνος του, αλλά μαζί θα επικρατήσει και να επιτύχουμε την αποστολή μας ενώνοντας τις καρδιές μας, αλλά μόλις αποκρυπτογραφηθεί προορισμό μας αποφασίσει να αποδίδουν μόνιμα τη ζωή μας ή αφήστε την επιλογή σε όσους μας ακολουθήσουν.

**Lo que sale en el pergamini**

Eímai to állo méros ti̱s katáras , i̱ mía dípla sti̱n Póter anaménei skasíla , apó tó̱ra énas apó tous proorismoús mas na epidió̱xei ti̱n apelef̱théro̱si̱ to̱n grammó̱n mas, den boroúme na epitýchoume típota mónos tou , allá mazí tha epikratí̱sei kai na epitýchoume ti̱n apostolí̱ mas enó̱nontas tis kardiés mas , allá mólis apokryptografi̱theí proorismó mas apofasísei na apodídoun mónima ti̱ zo̱í̱ mas í̱ afí̱ste ti̱n epilogí̱ se ósous mas akolouthí̱soun

**es lo mismo que el anterior solo que es la pronunciación, y en letras que entendamos.**

_soy la otra parte de la maldición, aquella que junto a los Potter espera el desamor, a partir de ahora uno nuestros destinos para buscar la liberación de nuestras estirpes no podremos lograr nada por separado, pero juntos prevaleceremos y lograremos nuestro cometido uniendo nuestros corazones, pero una vez descifrado nuestro destino debemos tomar la decisión de unir permanentemente nuestras vidas o dejar la elección a aquellos quienes nos prosigan. _

**Obviamente la traducción, no es garantizada pero es lo que se quiere decir, en el hechizo.**

**se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**

**Gracias por comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Amor Heredado.**

**N/A: feliz año gente ¿cómo están? Sé que deben tener deseos homicida en contra de mi persona, los comprendo y sé que están justificados, pero más vale tarde que nunca… aquí el penúltimo cap, espero lo disfruten… ya tengo muy adelantado el siguiente, solo falta ser corregido por mi beta, así que despreocupen.**

**La llave**

**Parte 2: las memorias de James Potter.**

**.**

Neville estaba desayunando en el gran comedor con su cara prácticamente metida en su plato para ocultar su rostro de cierto Slytherin que lo miraba insistentemente desde la mesa de las serpientes.

-Nev…- susurro Harry llamando la atención del tímido Gryffindor.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico sujetándose el pecho por la impresión que le dejo el repentino llamado de Harry.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el tema de Theo?- inquirió el de ojos esmeraldas mirando a Neville y a Theodore a intervalos regulares

-No lo sé-. Respondió Neville con un suspiro y la mirada entristecida.

-¿Crees que los celos funcionen con él?- cuestiono Harry de pRonto jugando con su comida.

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Draco?- comento Neville.

-Está enojado conmigo-. Dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y eso?- se extrañó el tímido león verdaderamente intrigado

-Es una larga historia, ¿nos saltamos la clase de Snape y te cuento?- le pidió el azabache.

-Elegir entre chismes o una clase con Snape- sopeso poniéndose un dedo en los labios con gesto pensativo- ¿Qué crees que elijo?-. Preguntó Neville con una radiante sonrisa.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin Draco apuñaleaba las salchichas de su plato con un tenedor, y Theodore miraba con ojos asesinos a Harry.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-. Pregunto Blaise a Pansy algo asustado por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Celos, malditos celos-. Fue lo que dijo Pansy mientras leía la carta de su hermano.

"_Querida Pansy temo decirte que te he ganado hace mucho, así que en vez de anunciarte algún avance te anuncio mi compromiso con Charles Weasley, déjame decirte que has perdido, lo que significa que seré el principal heredero de los Parkinson. Recuerda hermanita que fue tu idea "quien consiga primero comprometerse sin importar el estatus de sangre de quien elijamos como pareja será el heredero principal de los Parkinson" esas fueRontus palabras, querida estúpida hermana menor, eso te pasa por querer tener el control de la familia, control que por derecho a mí me corresponde por ser el hijo mayor, como sea, espero te cabrees y mucho"._

_Se despide tu genial hermano mayor_

_Favio Parkinson._

Pansy estaba hiperventilando cuando termino de leer la carta que su hermano le había enviado desde Rumania, arrugo el pergamino para liberar un poco su frustración sim obtener muchos resultados.

-¿Malas noticias?-. Pregunto con cautela Blaise viendo que en su mirada gritaba "asesinato".

-Todo es culpa de tu maldito cuñado Charles Weasley, es un fácil-. Grito histérica levantándose de su asiento y abandonando el gran comedor ante la atenta mirada de todos, Hermione preocupada fue tras de la Slytherin, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarla vio que a Pansy se le había caído un pergamino arrugado. Curiosa lo recogió y al leer el contenido, Fue llenándose de decepción.

-**Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no estoy hecha para el amor-. **Fue el triste pensamiento de la castaña al regresar sobre sus pasos, pero dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor en lugar de a sus clases.

Harry y Neville estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, platicando animadamente cuando Neville le recordó al ojiverde la verdadera razón por la que se habían saltado la clase de Snape.

-Deja de desviar el tema y dime por qué Draco está enojado contigo-le apresuro sin darle oportunidad de escapar de la explicación.

-Cuando lo recuerdo pienso que es algo estúpido, pero debo admitir que en parte tiene razón- suspiro el azabache rascándose la nuca.

-Entonces… ¿y eso es?- le apremio Neville algo más impaciente.

-Veras, esta mañana cuando baje al gran comedor, me desvié y termine dirigiéndome a las mazmorras, necesitaba ver a Draco, para contarle algunas cosas sobre el compromiso, y en el camino vi que estaba siendo arrinconado contra una pared por el idiota de Adrian Pucey-gruño Harry apretando los puños ante el recuerdo- y pues… me hirvió la sangre y me fui contra el tipo diciéndole que Draco era de mi propiedad… ya sabes las mismas burradas que suelo decir cuando estoy con el apellido atravesado*- resto importancia con un tono despreocupado y un movimiento de mano- Draco se enojó alegando que no es un objeto y me dijo que está cansado que de que yo esté todo el tiempo pegado a él como una garrapata, que no le doy su espacio que soy un maldito pesado y celoso- contó Harry poniéndose algo colorado por su estupidez- al final se puso muy, pero muy cabreado y se marchó, lo que concluyo conmigo quedándome ahí junto al idiota que comenzó todo el problema, lo peor es que tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería porque le sangraba la nariz… al menos el tipo tuvo la decencia de decirme que no le interesaba Draco y que solo estaba tratando de obligarlo a que le ayudara a poner celoso a Zacharias Smith… en fin…- termino Harry su relato mirando un poco avergonzado a su amigo.

-¿A eso le llamas una historia larga?-. Pregunto con burla Neville.

-¿Qué querías que te lo contara con fantasmas y todo? Y quita esa sonrisa burlona- espeto el azabache algo molesto más consigo mismo que con Neville.

-Ya deja el drama, estoy de acuerdo con Draco, ¿acaso no confías en el?- le regaño el pelinegro.

-Si confió en él, pero no confió en los demás- gruño Harry meneando la cabeza- ese es rubio es demasiado hermoso para su propio bien.

-Te creo, solo espera a que se le pase un poco el enojo y pídele disculpas- e aconsejo Neville poniéndole una mano en el hombro- y deja que te eche toda la mierda que quiera en cara.

-Eso sería lo más justo- concedió el azabache- pero hablando de echar cosas en cara ¿Cuándo hablaras con Theodore?

-No sé qué hacer con eso ¿realmente creas que quiera algo conmigo?- susurró el timido chico con un rubor en sus mejillas y ansiedad en su mirada.

-Si dices que te devoro la polla después de decirle toda esas cosas sobres la tradiciones de tu familia ha de ser por algo- le animo Harry.

-No lo digas de esa forma-. Se escandalizó Neville más colorado aún.

-A veces olvido que actúas como una niña virgen… ¡OYE!-. Exclamo Harry por el golpe que Neville le dio en el brazo.

-Como sea me voy, hablare con Hermione tal vez pueda ayudarme- espetó el leoncillo tratando de levantarse.

Cuando Neville se fue Harry miro en dirección de unos arbustos que estaban cerca y dijo – sal de ahí, sé que escuchaste todo Theodore.

Theo resignado salió de su escondite- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba escuchando?

-Digamos que he tenido un buen maestro y me ha enseñado a dominar una que otra cosa-. Contesto encogiéndose de hombros el moreno.

-No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Neville- espeto el Slytherin claramente celoso.

-Y vaya que me llevo bien con el-. Comento Harry con una sonrisa burlona, ante ese comentario Theodore se tensó, apretaba los puños y fusilaba a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Algo que deba contarle a Draco?- amenazo implícitamente bastante más enojado ante las burlas del moreno.

-Algo como… que soy el mejor amigo de Neville y lo ayudo a que conquiste a cierta serpiente que ignoró ciertas tradiciones y le hizo ciertas cosas a nuestro querido Neville-. Replico con una ceja alzada el moreno, Theodore se sonrojo.

-¿te… te conto?-

-Oh vaya que me conto- silbo el ojiverde- sabes, si quieres que Neville deje lo virginal, deberías encerrarlo en una habitación quitarle lo puro de todos lados, decirle que te harás responsable de todo, y así de sencillo serán una pareja normal- le aconsejó Harry- deberías hacerlo así me entretendré un rato cuando me venga con el chime…- Harry se levantó del césped y comenzó a andar, pero se giró y miro a Theodore agregando...- deberías comenzar a tomar la poción para evitar dejar en estado de preñez a Neville, deberían esperar terminar la escuela, y estar casados a menos que quieras tener a una enojada Augusta Longbottom dándoles lata-. Sin más que decir Harry regreso al castillo dejando a Theodore con una sonrisa, de esas que anuncian una futura travesura.

Aun desde los arbustos Draco miraba a Harry regresar al castillo y cuando vio que entraba salió-¿cómo es que te ha notado a ti y a mí no?-. Pregunto con la voz y la expresón plagadas de resentimiento.

-No lo sé, deberías preguntarle a ese misterioso maestro suyo, ¿crees que quiera enseñarme a mí también?- pregunto Theo sin darle mucha importancia.

-sí, ese fabuloso maestro-. masculló de mal humor Draco.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, pues era hora de clases, cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse- **que no sea Snape, que no sea Snape, que no sea Snape, que no sea Snape- **era lo único que pensaba Harry mientras giraba.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto Tom Ryddle mirando a su pupilo con cara de burla.

-Gracias a Merlín eres tú y no Snape- suspiro el de ojos esmeraldas con alivio.

-¿Saltándote clases?

-Esa es una oración muy fea, yo lo llamaría un descanso bien merecido- acto Harry sonriente.

-Si claro, vamos antes de que alguien te vea deambulando- le aconsejó su maestro.

-¿Me cubrirás?- pidió esperanzado haciendo ojitos de animalito herido y desamparado.

-No puedo permitir que a mi pupilo lo castiguen y falte más a mis clases de lo que lo hace desde que sale con el señor Malfoy- se carcajeo el mayor.

-Sí, con respecto a eso, aprovechare para contarte que he estado haciendo con Draco.

-¿Eso no sería algo que te incumbiera a ti y a tu pareja?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa muy cínica.

-¿Qué cosa piensas que te voy a contar? Pasar tiempo con el viejo director te comienza a afectar ¿me ofrecerás caramelos de limón?- se burló el chico con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Respeta niño, aunque tú y yo nos tuteemos sigo siendo el adulto aquí-. Le regaño Ryddle abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

-Como sea, ¿me escucharas o no?

-No te estoy impidiendo hablar- le espeto.

Harry conto a Tom sobre los acontecimientos desde que encontró el cofre y la llave que le había dejado su padre.

-¿Crees que la muñeca de porcelana acceda a hablar conmigo? Hay cosas que ella podría aclararme con respecto a ti-. Pregunto Tom con una mirada soñadora.

-No lo sé, se supone que hoy vería los recuerdos con Draco y luego iríamos con la muñeca ¿y por qué no me preguntas a mí directamente?- se extrañó el estudiante.

-Por qué no ves más haya de tu nariz…- Harry miro a su profesor como retándolo a que continuara con la oración, por lo que Tom se interrumpió y opto por molestar a Harry con el otro asunto.- ¿problemas en el paraíso?-. Pregunto con burla Tom, a lo que Harry solo bufo.

-H_ace mucho que no te veía Harry-. _Se escuchó un siseo en la habitación.

-_Hola querida, pienso igual__, pero en este momento no te estoy viendo_-. Dijo Harry en la misma lengua.

Nagini salió de su escondite acercándose a Harry para trepar por su pierna y terminar con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Harry.

-_Te extrañaba mucho Harry- expresó la serpiente en tono lastimero- Tom es malo y no me deja salir a buscar alimento- _dijo Nagini mirándolo acusadoramente

-Y_a decía yo, eres una zalamera chismosa- _siseó en desagrado Tom hacia la serpiente.

Harry iba a reprochar a Tom pero unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieRon.

-Adelante-. Dijo el profesor.

Draco abrió la puerta quedando petrificado al ver a Harry en la habitación, su mirada estaba fija en el Gryffindor y luego se posó lentamente en la mirada del profesor, casi tan verde como la de su amado prometido.-lamento la interrupción profesor, será mejor que me retire-. PRonuncio Draco sin expresión en su rostro y con deje de amargura y disconformidad en su voz.

-¡Draco!- exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie para alcanzar al rubio que se había ido prácticamente corriendo, mientras tanto Nagini seguía enrollada en Harry.-_Nagini ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a atraparlo?-. _Pregunto con suplica.

-_Puedo hacer que tropiece y asustarlo un poco y tú con tus grandes dotes de parsel sorprenderlo- _planeo Nagini rápidamente.

_-suena bien, hazlo- _acordó el ojiverde desesperado por alcanzarlo.

Nagini se bajó de Harry y despareció de su vista, si alguien conocía igual de bien que Harry el castillo, o incluso mejor, esa era Nagini que tenía mucho tiempo viviendo ahí con Tom.

Harry seguía corriendo, hasta que escucho el "ayúdenme" de Draco, rápidamente puso presión en sus piernas para correr rápido y llegar junto a Draco, quien estaba arrinconado contra una pared sentado en el suelo con una Nagini que levantaba parte de su gran cuerpo del suelo y siseaba amenazante ante los ojos de Draco, porque ya que Harry entendía a la serpiente sabía que en realidad se burlaba del nada justificado miedo del rubio.

-_Nagini creo que ya está lo suficientemente asustado-. _Siseo Harry acercándose con cautela.

-_Solo dile que se relaje porque me altera o lo que quieras para que sea más convincente la treta- _medio ordeno y medio opino la serpiente.

-Draco, mírame-. Pidió bajito Harry siguiendo el consejo de Nagini, el rubio miro a Harry suplicante con la cara llena de terror, y Harry casi se arrepintió de lo que le había pedido a Nagini, casi.

-_Ya Nagini no me gusta verlo así-. _Nagini dejo su pose ofensiva y se fue "relajando" poco a poco, cuando se hubo "calmado" y se acercó a Harry se enrollo nuevamente en su pierna subiendo hasta quedar con su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y mirando a Draco, sacando la lengua cada tanto.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto Harry a Draco tendiéndole la mano, pero Draco estaba reticente en aceptar la ayuda de Harry con Nagini enrollada en el cuerpo del moreno.-no te hará nada, le dije que eras mi pareja, que no tenía por qué significar una amenaza para ella.

-S_i claro-_se burló la serpiente sacando su lengua_._

_-Calladita que trato de que me perdonen._

Draco acepto la ayuda de Harry para levantarse, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de correr pero Harry le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio y dijo- no corras o pensara que ere una amenaza, vamos con el profesor para que tranquilice a Nagini.

-¿Esa cosa es del profesor Ryddle?-exclamo el rubio aun temeroso.

-¿Y se supone que eres un Slytherin?... sí, es de Tom, ella pensó que eras una amenaza para cualquiera de los dos por el trato hostil que tuviste hace un rato.

-¿_Se supone que eres un Gryffindor? Mentir se te da tan naturalmente-. _Siseo divertida Nagini en el oído de Harry.

-_Ya te dije que te callaras, y no le vayas a decir nada a Tom-_la regaño Harry algo molesto.

-¿_Decirme que?-. _Pregunto divertido Tom haciendo acto de presencia.

-_Que le está mintiendo en las narices al chico que dice amar porque no le dan nada de nada-. _Dijo Nagini riendo.

-V_aya Potter eso no se hace- _se burló su profesor mirando al rubio quien no entendía nada.

_-No te pongas en plan Snape- _espeto el azabache.

Draco miraba el intercambio entre los tres sorprendido ya que no tenía idea alguna de que Harry sabía hablar parsel.

-¿Harry cuando aprendiste a hablar parsel?-. Pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo los siseos.

-no lo aprendí...- Harry iba a explicarle pero fue interrumpido por Tom.

-Es un don que se da en los descendiente directos de Salazar Slytherin pero como Harry siempre ha sido un espécimen digno de diseccionar para llevar a un laboratorio, lo tiene vaya a saber Merlín por que-. Explico Tom guiando a Harry y a Draco de regreso a su despacho.

-Tu siempre quitándole la seriedad al asunto-. Bufo Harry.

-Mira quien vino a hablar-. Respondió con sarcasmo Tom Ryddle.

Draco miraba a Harry y a su profesor platicar como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, y no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, se sentía inseguro al ver como Harry trataba al profesor, además el profesor Ryddle era muy apuesto, a pesar de su edad podía decirse que tenía menos de 30 años.

-¿Estás bien?-. La pregunta de Harry en su oído saco de su ensoñación a Draco, y el rubio solo asintió.

-Tom, Draco y yo iremos a su oficina en un rato, pero primero debemos ver las memorias que aparecieRon. Ya le preguntare a la muñeca si puede responder a tus preguntas-. comento Harry hacia su profesor.

-Como quieras, de todas formas tengo que dar clases- dijo Ryddle a los jóvenes.- _Nagini andando._

Nagini siguió a Tom despidiéndose antes de Harry con un siseo.

-Draco, yo... lamento lo de esta mañana-. Comenzó Harry pero fue pRontamente interrumpido.

-No quiero hablar de eso en medio de un pasillo donde cualquiera puede oírnos, vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres- y Draco empezó a jaloneralo sin mucha delicadeza.

-Claro, pero antes buscare el cofre, no te había dicho pero ya aparecieRonnuevas memorias, seis en total-contó Harry bastante tranquilo.

-Sí, me entere cuando se lo comentaste al profesor, no puedo creer que se lo dijeras a el primero, es mas no puedo creer que le hayas dicho sobre la herencia- le reclamo el rubio mirándolo dolido olvidando su estoicismo autoimpuesto.

-¿Por qué no se lo podía decir? Él es muy analítico tal vez pueda ayudarnos, además él quiere preguntarle algunas cosas sobre mí a la muñeca- explico Harry aun despreocupado, no notando que solo enfadaba y hería más al de ojos plateados.

-¡Yo también soy analítico maldita sea! además si quieres ayuda de alguien listo por que no se lo pediste a Granger, ella nos hubiera ayudado- el rubio cada vez se exaltaba más a causa de los celos que no quería reconocer.

-Pensé que no querías que ninguno de nuestros amigos se enterara- replico Harry.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Ryddle entonces?-. Reclamo muy enojado Draco.

-Es mi mentor, además el entendería mejor sobre asuntos de herencias mágicas que Hermione-explico el azabache sencillamente.

-Pero él es un sangre sucia que iba a entender de herencias mágicas- menosprecio el Slytherin al profesor.

-¡No uses ese término!- exclamo airado el moreno.- te recuerdo que Hermione también es una hija de muggles-.

-Pero ella es Hermione, tu amiga, ¡MUJER!- le espeto el rubio al moreno.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?- pregunto Harry- ¿aun estás enojado por lo de esta mañana? Ya te pedí disculpas Draco, te dije que te daría tu espacio si es lo que necesitabas, si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti está bien, te dejo tu espacio. Pensaba saltarme las clases contigo para que viésemos las memorias de mi padre, pero veo que mi presencia te molesta, así que si me disculpas voy a mi clase de Transformaciones, nos veremos en la cena para que puedas tomar tu almuerzo en paz- el azabache también se sentía bastante herido al no saber interpretar correctamente la actitud del rubio, generando un gran malentendido que los dejo a ambos enojados, tristes y heridos.

-Harry, no, ¡ESPERA MALDITA SEA!-. Grito el rubio tirando del brazo del moreno para retenerlo y evitar que se fuera.- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Si, acepto que me molesta que estés todo el día conmigo, pero, me molesta más que coquetees con el profesor Ryddle en mis narices, me molesta que estés con él, detesto que lo admires tanto, detesto que lo defiendas, odio que le prestes más atención a otro que a mí...- Draco no siguió con su reclamo por que la boca de Harry lo interrumpió, el rubio correspondió al beso posesivo que le daba el moreno, un beso le encanto, que le hacía sentirse bien; pero la imagen de Harry y Tom hablando en parsel regreso a su mente, y sin medir fuerzas estampo a Harry contra la pared invirtiendo los papeles siendo esta vez el rubio quien dominaba el beso, recordándole a Harry que solo él era su dueño, beso y mordió los labios del Gryffindor sacando gemidos y jadeos ahogados de la boca del moreno. Draco abandono los labios de Harry para deslizar su boca hacia su cuello y morder fuertemente para marcar a Harry, paso su sedosa lengua por la piel enrojecida debido a la mordida- MIO- dijo con voz Ronca el rubio sobre el oído del moreno, pasando su lengua por su oído chupando el lóbulo de Harry sacando un sonoro gemido.

-tu... tuyo Draco-. Acordó el Gryffindor con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Las bocas se volvieRona unir en un beso mojado y apasionado pero un carraspeo a sus espaldas corto sus demostraciones de pasión, deteniéndolos en seco y mirando a quien había osado interrumpirlos encontrándose con la sonrisa complacida de nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, si es el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy, 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por actividades indecorosas en los pasillos- exclamo contento el pocionista.

-Profesor pero...- iba a replicar Draco pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-Disculpe profesor, es solo que esta mañana me llegó la noticia de que mi padrino abandona el país para dirigir unos negocios en Francia, y necesitaba el consuelo de Draco, ya que Sirius para mi es una figura paterna y me entristece que se vaya tan lejos-. Dijo Harry con intención y reproche, dejando a Draco confundido y a un Severus Snape con miedo en los ojos.

-Será mejor que vayan a sus clases-. Dijo Severus sin mirar mucho los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Y será mejor que usted se dé cuenta de lo que está perdiendo por su terquedad antes de que sea tarde-. Espeto finalmente Harry para disponerse a marcharse pero Severus hablo antes.

-¿Cuándo se ira?- hizo la pregunta con toda la intención de sonar casual, aunque no fue demasiado convincente.

-Esta misma tarde-. Contesto Harry sin mirar al profesor, y sin más siguió andando junto a Draco, dejando a Severus con mil incógnitas en su mente.

-¿Porque le dijiste todo eso?-. Pregunto Draco.

-Para ver si al fin se dará una oportunidad de ser feliz y en el proceso hacer que mi padrino sea feliz- murmuro quedamente Harry pensando en cuanto ha sufrido su padrino por el rechazo del pocionista.

-¿Y si no se la da?-. Pregunto el rubio entendiendo de que se trataba la situación.

-Será una pena, solo espero que mi padrino supere a Severus. Su último rechazo no le cayó muy bien, está muy deprimido, espero que Sirius se recomponga si Severus no va tras el- comento preocupado el azabache.

-Pero debes admitir que tu padrino es un idiota por todo lo que le hizo cuando iban en la escuela- rencoroso Draco miro a Harry esperando que le diera la razón.

-Él ya es suficientemente miserable con su conciencia como para seguir ayudándolo a que se sienta mal- le recordó el Gryffindor.

Severus entro en un estado de autómata, su mente estaba en conflicto con su corazón. Por un lado su conciencia le gritaba que Sirius había sido un maldito idiota que no merecía una oportunidad ¡que se hundiera en la tristeza si quería!, que a él le debería dar igual, pero por otro lado su corazón lloraba amargamente porque a pesar de todo lo que le hizo en sus días de escuela se enternecía al pensar que Sirius solo quería un poco de su atención como le había dicho. Recordar todos los intentos para conquistarlo, desde regalarle ingredientes de pociones difíciles de encontrar y sumamente caras hasta libros de pociones antiguos que solo los Black poseían, todos esos gestos le demostraRona Severus que a pesar de todo Sirius lo conocía y sabía que era su debilidad, pero su orgullo era muy grande y devolvió cada uno de los regalos, no sabía que hacer estaba muy confundido. Una explosión saco de sus pensamientos al sombrío profesor de pociones- Longbottom si me dieran un knut por cada caldero que ha explotado seria malditamente rico, 50 puntos menos por su incompetencia-. Bufidos en desacuerdo se escuchaRonen el aula de parte de los Gryffindor, los Slytherin iban a reírse pero la cara de advertencia de Theodore les recordó que amaban sus caras como estaban.

Conociendo el procedimiento Neville limpio todo una vez que Snape hubiese comprobado que el desastre de poción no era dañino y salió del salón antes de que Snape lo echara. A paso lento Neville se dirigía a la enfermería para que Pomfrey lo revisase en caso de un efecto tardío de lo que fuese que hubiese creado en pociones, pero la voz de Snape detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Va a algún lado señor Longbottom?- pregunto el profesor de pociones con tono de voz altanero.

-Iba a la enfermería, después de todo es el protocolo ¿no profesor?- respondió el Gryffindor con voz plana.

-Pero no recuerdo haberlo enviado a la enfermería- replico el profesor con crueldad.

-Me adelante a sus instrucciones- explico Neville haciendo una reverencia leve- lo lamento señor.

Severus permaneció en silencio estudiando al joven frente de él, normalmente Neville estaría temblando de miedo ante él, pero ahí estaba con una cara neutra y porte resignado. -¿algún problema?-. pregunto ligeramente preocupado.

-Eso es algo que no tendría que comentarle a usted- dijo con el rostro estoico.

-Tiene razón, vamos lo acompañare a la enfermería- indico el mayor ahora un poco asustado por la actitud de su estudiante, cavilando si esa actitud podía ser el efecto de lo que haya hecho en clases tratando de hacer la pócima indicada.

Si Neville se extrañó por ese ofrecimiento no lo demostró.

-¿Qué tiene profesor?-. Pregunto Neville mirándole de reojo.

-¿Por qué supone que tengo algo?

-Desde que llego al salón no ha estado más que distraído, no ha hecho alego de sus dotes lingüísticos contra los de mi casa, ni se ha molestado tanto como suele hacerlo por mis desastres- señalo Neville.

-**Este niño es más perceptivo de lo que pensé-. **Fue el pensamiento de Snape.

Queriendo saber más de la actitud del Gryffindor, Snape uso legeremancia en su alumno, una discreta para que Neville no se enterara de su intromisión y vagando en sus pensamientos Snape se encontró con un recuerdo muy particular

-Si tiene problemas con el señor Nott debería planteárselos en vez de ocultarse de él-. Fue lo que dijo Snape.

Neville miro con sorpresa a Snape-¿uso legeremancia conmigo?... eso era privado, pero tiene razón debo enfrentarlo, después de todo mi mayor miedo es que solo sea una broma, al menos no me quedare con la duda de lo que pudo o no pudo haber sido, en caso de que sea una broma ya podre odiarlo con ganas-. Neville siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de que el mismo había respondido el dilema parecido que tenía Severus.

-Como sea, lo dejo tengo cosas que hacer, dudo que sea tan incompetente como para perderse- indico volviendo a su crueldad habitual para con su alumno.

Severus no fue a su clase, si no que fue directo a su despacho y usando la red flu llegó a Grimmauld Place encontrando al lugar prácticamente vacío, lleno de cajas.

-¡BLACK!-. Grito el pocionista temiendo no encontrar a quien había ido a buscar.

-Mande-. Dijo un Black, pero no el Black que quería ver Severus.

-¿Regulus? ¿Qué hace aquí?- se extrañó de ver al hermano menor de Sirius en la casa teniendo entendido que este estaba en el extranjero.

-Esta también es mi casa-. Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Me refiero aquí en el país, se supone que estaban haciendo negocios en Italia- contesto Snape con algo de impaciencia.

-Vine a visitar a mi tonto hermano mayor antes de ir a Francia por otros negocios, pero él se ofreció a ir en mi lugar y que yo me encargara de los negocios aquí en Inglaterra- explico Black sin entender de que iba el asunto.

-¿Y donde está tu hermano?- intento sonar casual pero no lo logro del todo.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?, de todas formas dudo que tengas asuntos pendientes con él, después de todo nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos- cuestiono Regulus denotando lo poco informado que estaba.

-Eso no es tu puto problema Regulus, ¿Dónde está Black?- cortó el pocionista sin muchos miramientos.

-En este momento ya debe estar coquetenado con todo ser existente en Francia- contestó Black riendo- estaba muy desanimado, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, tal vez algún francés le dé el romance y la estabilidad que necesita-. Ante eso Severus entro en trance y las palabras de Harry lo golpeaRon.

"_será mejor que usted se dé cuenta de lo que está perdiendo por su terquedad antes de que sea tarde"_

-Soy un maldito imbécil-. Dijo Severus sentándose en el sofá con el corazón latiéndole alterado.

-¿Qué te pasa Severus?-. Pregunto preocupado Regulus.

-Que soy un imbécil, Sirius hace semanas que ha estado en plan de conquista conmigo y lo rechace incontables veces, cada vez peor que la anterior, y ahora que me decido darle una oportunidad se va- se sentía terriblemente miserable.

-Pensaba que Sirius huía por alguna estupidez, y me sorprendió que abandonara a Lily y a Harry, pero la razón por la que se va es para dejarte tu espacio- explico Regulus tomándole delicadamente una mano al profesor la cual temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te hagas el tonto Severus, tus palabra pueden llegar a ser muy hirientes, Sirius es orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, pero su debilidad son las palabras de la gente le importa mucho, la opinión de los demás, y si estaba enamorado de ti y lo rechazaste una y otra vez…- conto desesperado el menor de los Black- Merlín voy a tener que ir a Francia, le diré a Lucius que me eche una mano aquí.

-acaso no sabes que fallecio?- pregunto sorprendido severus.

Regulus se tenso ante el impresindible hecho, suspiro pesada y melancolicamente.- la costumbre que siempre me hechaba la mano con los negocios aqui, pendiente de las boludeces que podria a llegar a hacer mi hermano, tendre que pedirle a Nott o a Zabini ayuda-. Concluyo. (Aqui)

Severus se despidió sin ganas de Regulus y regreso a Hogwarts, se sentía muy idiota, como pudo haber sido tan ciego, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hermione había estado centrada toda su vida en los estudios, siempre prefería leer un libro antes que divertirse. Cuando conoció a Harry y a Ron hizo un hueco para ellos, un lugar al que nadie había podido entrar, aparte de sus padres, pero antes de darse cuentas ese lugar estaba más grande, llenándose de amigos, sus ganas de estudiar y aprender seguían vivas pero ya no se sentía sola, ahora tenía a personas quienes la acompañasen aunque sea solo para verla leer. Pero antes de darse cuenta Pansy Parkinson habían hecho un lugar en su corazón solo para ella, ni siquiera Harry o Ron habían tenido aquel lugar, cuando se enteró que Pansy al parecer también sentía algo por ella se sintió inmensamente feliz tanto como para relajarse y dejar un rato tanto estrés por estudiar, pero que le regresen a la realidad y rompan la ilusión de un golpe, duele, mucho más que no tener respuesta a sus dudas. Ni siquiera le apetecía leer algún libro, a menos que fuesen de magia oscura para buscar la forma de hacer sentir a Pansy lo mismo que sentía en su pecho.

-Mione te estaba buscando-. Dijo la voz cantarina de Pansy a su espalda.

Hermione giro, y Pansy se sorprendió al ver la mirada oscura en Hermione, ya no había calidez en los ojos de la castaña, lo único que había era un frio nórdico.

-No me llames así-le cortó con hastío.

-Pero pensé…-la Slytherin no entendía a que se debía el repentino cambio en Hermione.

-Pensar no es tu fuerte ¿eh Parkinson?- se burló la castaña con crueldad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- susurró la castaño de cabello corto dolida por el trato de la otra.

Hermione sonrió irónicamente y dijo –nada que deba importarte, toma se te callo esta mañana-. Hermione le entrego la carta que Pansy había recibido de su hermano. Pansy abrió los ojos al ver de qué se trataba.

-Puedo explicarte-. Dijo rápidamente la Slytherin.

-Correcto, puedes explicármelo pero que puedas no significa que quiera escucharte-. Hermione comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a Pansy.

-Hermione realmente me gustas...- expresó la chica desesperada.

-Te dije que no quería tus explicaciones, puede que tus sentimientos sean reales, pero no me interesa, nunca debí decirte aquello- se lamentó la Gryffindor.

-Pero nos veremos, nuestros amigos están saliendo…- intento la chica.

-No he dicho que no quiera verte, solo no quiero que te dirijas a mí con tanta confianza- explico la de cabello enmarañado- solo ignora mi existencia, no me hables a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y no me des explicaciones que no me interesa escuchar, solo deja las cosas por la paz.

-Hermione…- llamo desesperadamente Pansy pero Hermione siguió caminando sin mirar ni una vez a Pansy. Pansy se recostó al pilar respirando dificultosamente había sido tan idiota, al principio solo había hecho esa tonta demando con sus padre y hermano para darse valor e ir por Hermione, pero todo le salía mal, nunca podía hacer bien las cosa- soy una imbécil, nada me sale bien, incluso en el amor soy una idiota-. Susurro Pansy dejando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas que no tardaRon en salir.

Hermione a pesar del dolor que sentía no se iba a dejar derrumbar, se centraría en sus amigos y en sus estudios y así lo olvidaría todo.

Hermione vio que Neville se acercaba a ella, pero más atrás venia Theodore corriendo por lo que se sorprendió, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como Theodore jalaba a Neville y lo besaba pasionalmente y lo metía en aula en desuso.

Por su salud mental giro en sus pasos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, como prefecta sabía que debía detenerlos, pero como amiga sabía que Neville hace mucho se moría por eso, así que ignoraría sus deberes y le daría espacio a su amigo.

Draco estaba de mal humor, a pesar de que había hecho las paces con Harry no se habían saltado las clases y Harry se había puesto de muy mal humor después del encuentro con su padrino. Después de dejarlo viendo estrellitas por el beso que le dio, Harry se fue a su clase de Transformaciones, y ahí estaba Draco haciendo pucheros en Historia de la Magia pensando en su prometido.

-**Al menos sé que en el almuerzo veremos los recuerdos del padre de Harry-. **Pensó el rubio, el recuerdo de Harry hablando le llego a su mente, pero fue sustituido por un Harry Potter desnudo besándolo y hablándole obscenidades en parsel. Antes de realmente darse cuenta se había puesto duro por el solo pensamiento de Harry desnudo- **malditas hormonas-. **Fue lo que pensó el rubio ocultando se erección con la túnica mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas; por suerte se había sentado de ultimo así podría salir de la clase sin que el fantasma que tenía por profesor se diera cuenta, y si se dio cuenta tampoco le importo porque no le dijo nada.

Draco se fue corriendo al baño incomodo por el dolor de su erección, pero antes de entrar vio que Harry se acerca por la esquina contraria –en el momento más oportuno Potter-. Dijo el rubio llegando hasta donde estaba Harry quien lo vio sorprendido, lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a rastras a dicho lugar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por el repentino secuestro se metió dentro de un cubículo con el Gryffindor incluido y asalto la boca del moreno, si fuese en otro lugar se dejaría follar, pero no estaba tan desesperado para hacerlo en un baño. El problema es que los recuerdos que Harry le había regresado de cuando su prometido le masturbo regresaRon a la mente del rubio y gimió muy excitado. Draco Tomo la mano de Harry y la guio a su entrepierna para que sintiera la dureza que se ocultaba en sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué tan animado?-. Pregunto el Gryffindor con una sonrisa, si Draco lo secuestraria siempre así el feliz se dejaba secuestrar olvidando todo.

-Puedes culparte ya que tu manera de hablar parsel es tan malditamente obscena y extremadamente sensual que me pone muy pero muy…- se acercó mucho a la oreja del moreno y medio gimiendo y medio jadeando dejo escapar- excitado.

-A_sí que te excita escucharme hablar parsel-. _Siseo el moreno sacando un gemido suplicante de los labios de Draco.

-Ni idea de que dices pero si, a todo lo que digas si- exclamó el rubio con la mirada extasiada y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Harry beso a Draco metiendo su legua todo lo profundo que podía acariciando cada rincón de la boca del rubio invitando a su compañera a participar en tan húmedo beso, consiguiendo que Draco temblara de placer. Harry invirtió los papeles y ahora era el rubio quien estaba contra la puerta del cubículo del baño, abrió la túnica del rubio y bajo su boca por el cuello del rubio chupando cada porción de piel que estaba a su alcance desabrochando los botones de la camisa banca, dejando en su lugar la corbata. Cuando logro sacar la camisa de los pantalones y abrirla por completo desabrochando todos los botones, se separó y contemplo al rubio, el cual se veía deliciosamente sonrojado con los ojos entrecerrados obviamente con las pupilas dilatadas debido al placer la camisa y la túnica abiertas solo con la corbata verde Slytherin en su pecho. El moreno sin resistirse ni un segundo deslizo sus dedos por su piel logrando que el rubio se estremeciera, dejo que la camisa y la túnica se deslizaran por los brazos del rubio con lentitud hasta que cayeRon al suelo. Harry bajo su boca iniciando un nuevo beso con Draco bajando por el cuello lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando, marcando todo a su paso, hasta llegar a los pezones que se endurecieRon al solo contacto de su lengua; chupo, lamio mordió y pellizco sacando maravillosos gemidos del Slytherin, bajo un poco más y llego al ombligo causando una increíble sensación de hormigueo a Draco.

Harry callo de rodillas y desabrocho el pantalón de Draco bajándolo junto a los bóxer negros que vestía el ojiplata, todo sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Draco quien gemía en expectación, estremeciéndose del más puro deseo por la verde mirada de Harry pintada de lujuria por él. Harry se lamio los labios lentamente al tener nuevamente aquel hermoso miembro ante sus ojos a centímetros de su boca, hace mucho deseaba poder probar el sabor de Draco, y sin muchos preámbulos engullo por completo el miembro del rubio quien soltó un chillido de placer y sorpresa. Harry inicio un ritmo suave sacando cada tanto el miembro del rubio de su boca para poder chupar los testículos del rubio, y volvía a engullir el miembro de Draco subiendo la mirada, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio quien estaba perdido en tan erótica visión, viendo aparecer y desaparecer su miembro en esa caliente y húmeda boca, gimió de placer cuando Harry fue aumentando el ritmo; Draco se agarraba de las paredes tratando de mantenerse en pie, Harry aunmento el ritmo cuando sintió que Draco se tensaba hasta que Draco libero toda su esencia en la boca de Harry quien trago gustoso. Cuando Draco termino de correrse se levantó y beso esos labios donde el rubio pudo probar su propia esencia en la boca de Harry, sabor que nunca olvidaría. SiguieRon besándose lentamente hasta que Harry se separó del rubio y con un hechizo limpio al rubio y acomodo sus ropas sin magia enterneciendo al rubio por el detalle.

-Harry-. Susurro el rubio, Harry no respondió solo miro directamente a esos ojos plata- estas duro-. Afirmo sintiendo como Harry se restregaba contra el causando que Draco se excitara de nuevo.

-Como no quieres que lo esté con eso ruidos tan obscenamente deliciosos que sueltas-. Draco se mordió los labios mientras llevaba las manos al pantalón de Harry para desabrocharlo y se desabrochaba los suyos nuevamente; Harry llevo las manos al trasero duro y respingón del rubio invitando a Draco a enrollar sus piernas en las caderas de Harry, encajando perfectamente, Harry entre las piernas del rubio rosando intensamente sus virilidades, Harry simulo penetraciones rosando insistentemente su miembro con el de Draco, el rubio abrazo a Harry hundiendo su rostro encendido en el cuello de Harry ahogando sus gemidos ahí mordiendo de tanto en tanto al moreno.

Ambos se derramaRon al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro.

Cuando terminaRon de arreglarse salieRon del cubículo del baño encontrándose a una Myrtle que los miraba pícaramente.

-Jamás volveré a ver ese cubículo de la misma manera-. Dijo la chica para reírse y adentrarse en el inodoro que estaba en el cubículo donde los chicos se acababan de fajar causando que Harry y Draco se pusieran rojos hasta la raíz.

A la hora del almuerzo Neville miraba en todas las direcciones menos a Theodore que estaba sentado en frente de él, se sentía muy avergonzado pensando en todo lo que el Slytherin le había hecho hace un par de horas, rememorando cada caricia, cada beso, cada rincón por el que la lengua de Theodore había pasado, cada palabra, cada promesa que le hizo mientras le hacia el amor, sin darse cuenta Neville estaba más rojo que un Tomate.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Ron a Neville.

-Yo… si… ¿po-por qué?-. Tartamudeo el Gryffindor sin poder dejar de sonrojarse cada vez más. Ron entrecerró los ojos mirando con suspicacia a su amigo, hace mucho que Neville había dejado de tartamudear pateando poco a poco la timidez de su cuerpo, y que estuviese así significaba que…

-¡LO HICISTE!-. Grito en susurros el pelirrojo mirando acusador al pobre Longbottom que no sabía dónde meterse ya que Theodore había escuchado a Ron y lo miraba con picardía.

-shhhh-. Chito Neville a Ron tapándole la boca.-no seas indiscreto-.

-jnedhdhjwbd-intento decir el pelirrojo pero no podía por la mano que cubría su boca.

-¿Qué?... ah disculpa-. Dijo Neville quitando su mano de la boca de Ron.

-Pero se supone que tu debjewhbf-.

-Que no seas indiscreto-. Pidió Neville volviendo a tapar la boca de Ron- ¡ay!... me mordiste- sollozó el pobre pelinegro sobándose la mano.

-Deja de callarme, que va a decir Harry cuando se entere-. Exclamo dramático Ron.

-Pues él fue el de la idea, y a mí como me gusta seguir los consejos de los amigos de mi querido gatito, y más si me permitirán estar con él, los cumplo al pie de la letra-. sonrió Theodore mirando lascivamente a Neville.

Neville miraba con la boca abierta a Theodore.- voy a matar a Harry-. Susurro el Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hermione?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo, y Pansy se tensó.

-No, y tampoco me importa-. Dijo la Slytherin de mal humor, Blaise la miro con cautela.

-Hola chicos-. Saludo la castaña a quien buscaban hace unos segundos sentándose junto a Neville.

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Pregunto Ron.

-En ningún lado en particular-. Dijo con una radiante sonrisa, Pansy apretó los puños y mostro molestia en el rostro, visiblemente solo para Blaise.

-Como sea donde estarán Harry y Draco-. Pregunto con una sonrisa de circunstancia Theodore.

-No vayas a comenzar-. Gruño Blaise imaginando escenas candentes entre los prometidos que le helaron la sangre- pero más les vale aparecer pronto.

Harry y Draco estaban algo incomodos por el acontecimiento del baño de Myrtle pero Harry sacando a relucir su valentía acorralo a Draco y lo beso primero tímidamente pero cuando descubrió a Draco suspirando complacido profundizo más el beso sintiendo como Draco se agarraba de sus hombros, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos tímidamente, sonrieron y comenzaron a andar hacia la Sala de los Menesteres tomados de la mano.

Una acogedora sala apareció ante ellos, con cojines y sillones de cuero en el centro, Harry busco el pensadero, y saco el cofre. Antes de hablar con la muñeca de porcelana verían las memorias del padre de Harry, contando con que encontrarían más respuestas que preguntas.

-¿Crees que podremos terminar con esto?-. Pregunto Draco acurrucándose contra Harry.

-Claro que si, después de todo es nuestro destino- afirmo el moreno con positivismo.

-Sí, pero no sabemos si a nosotros es quien corresponde para que rompamos con la maldición- le recordó el rubio.

-Lo sé, es una decisión que debemos tomar al final, ¿crees que sea algo tan temerario como para separarnos?- cuestiono Harry preocupado.

-Harry, la pregunta es... ¿es suficientemente fuerte nuestro amor como para que permanezcamos juntos?- aclaro el de orbes plateados mirándolo intensamente.

-Yo creo que si lo es- asevero el de orbes esmeraldas sin dejar de mirarlo también.

-Entonces, que esperas para sacar el primer recuerdo- apresuró el Slytherin.

Harry abrió el cofre y había seis botellas, pero solo una contenía un recuerdo, Harry concluyo que serían seis recuerdos los que tenían que ver pero que aparecerían en el orden correcto, para que así las respuestas estuviesen más claras. El Gryffindor vertió el recuerdo en el pensadero, Draco y Harry se miraron y sonrieron, y tomados de la mano Draco se sumergió arrastrando a Harry para adentrarse en el recuerdo.

Primer recuerdo

_La herencia de James_

_James Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacia días que necesitaba despejarse, y estar con sus inseparables amigos no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. Hacía mucho que se sentía extraño, cuando veía a Lily Evans sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en su pansa, era confuso sentirse así a sus 11 años de edad, pero su reacción al ver al príncipe de las serpientes fue mucho más desconcertante para su gusto; su corazón dejo de palpitar, sintió que a sus pulmones le faltaba el aire, su boca repentinamente se secó, y sentía la insana necesidad de tocar ese rubio cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros de Lucius, brillante y de apariencia sedosa. No podía creer que se sintiera de esa forma por un chico en especial por un Slytherin._

_Hace mucho había notado que sentía una extraña fijación por las personas rubias ya fuesen chicos o chicas, pero desde que había visto a Lucius Malfoy sentía que no había rubio o rubia para comparar._

_Vergonzosamente había terminado siguiendo al Slytherin a donde fuera, pero para su disgusto era amigo de Snape, ¿por qué las dos personas que le llamaban la atención tenían que estar relacionada con ese chico? Se preguntaba de tanto en tanto pero inmediatamente sacudía la cabeza tratando de alejar los molestos pensamientos de su mente. _

– _¡No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso!- susurraba James a la nada._

_-Potter-. Escucho su nombre pronunciado despectivamente a su espalda._

_-¡Aaaaah!- exclamo el Gryffindor sujetándose el pecho por la impresión._

_-¿Asustado Potter?- se burló el rubio que acababa de aparecer._

_-Ya quisieras Malfoy, solo me sorprendiste-. Medio gruño el castaño._

_-Si claro y, ¿que se te ofrece en territorio Slytherin?-. Pregunto con una ceja alzada el rubio._

_-Estaba buscando al profesor Ryddle- mintió sin pensar el de lentes._

_-Pues estas en la dirección equivocada, ya que al ser hora del almuerzo, debe estar como todos en el gran comedor- le corrigió el Slytherin._

_-yo, pues...-tartamudeo el castaño sin saber que decirle e inconscientemente queriendo prolongar la conversación cuanto pudiera._

_-Deja tu teatro, y escupe que estas tramando- le cortó el de orbes grises bruscamente._

_James suspiro-...Yo, yo te buscaba...a ti-. Dijo tímidamente el Gryffindor haciendo alarde de su valentía._

_Lucius alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa por la respuesta, para luego abrir y cerrar la boca tratando de escupir una respuesta sarcástica o desdeñosa como le había enseñado su padre para soltarlas exclusivamente a los de Gryffindor._

_-Que tierno-. Fue lo que dijo el rubio tratando de sonar despectivo, aunque su vos salió como un suspiro en vez de otra cosa. Se golpeó mentalmente._

_James solo sonrió tímidamente._

_-¿Para qué me buscabas?-. Pregunto indiferente el rubio recuperando la compostura poco a poco._

_-Por qué quería verte-. Dijo con seguridad James mirándolo a los ojos un poco sonrojado._

_El rubio no cabía en su sorpresa, un Gryffindor, sangre pura, de su mismo año, lo buscaba.- tus respuestas no son muy claras Potter-. Replico con una sonrisa torcida el Slytherin, sintiéndose un poco cohibido por el trato amable de su enemigo de casa._

_-Es... es...- volvió a tartamudear el castaño._

_Harry y Draco observaron una figura que se acercaba a las espaldas de sus padres en versiones jóvenes, pero obviamente James y Lucius no parecían notar la presencia de la persona que se acercaba._

_-Disculpen jóvenes pero ¿qué hacen por esta zona? Deberían estar en el comedor tomando su almuerzo...- Slughorn callo detallando a los alumnos que tenía en frente-... vaya quien lo diría, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin platicando animadamente sin duelos de por medio, los felicito jóvenes, los felicito-. Exclamó el profesor de pociones sonriéndole a sus nuevos alumnos y encaminándose, seguramente, al gran comedor._

_James y Lucius miraban con extrañeza al profesor pero no dijeron nadas, al menos no se habían metido en problemas._

_-Como sea Potter, no estoy para juegos de niños, si me disculpas iré a almorzar- mascullo el Slytherin volviendo a su carácter habitual._

_-Está bien-. Murmuro desanimado el Gryffindor._

_-Pero a la próxima no me sigas...-eso desanimo aún más al Gryffindor que estaba con la cabeza gacha, sacando una sonrisa a Lucius.- es preferible que nos encontremos en algún lugar neutro y a lo mejor podamos platicar, pero será nuestro secreto-. James levanto rapidísimamente el rostro ocasionando que su cuello crujiese por el repentino movimiento, dejándoselo adolorido._

_-¡CLARO! entusiasmado el joven corriendo en la misma dirección por la que había partido el profesor._

_Las cosas alrededor de los dos observadores fueron nublándose deformando las cosas a su alrededor hasta que fueron formándose nuevas cosas a su alrededor. _

_Ahora estaban en las afueras de Hogwarts donde un James Potter al parecer estaba recibiendo un paquete, el chico estaba con el ceño fruncido lo que era muy extraño, pero de todas formas recibió el paquete de la extraña lechuza, y se dispuso a abrirlo encontrando un cofre reducido, que al momento que James lo toco regreso a su tamaño normal. Tenía una apariencia muy extraña, y cuando intento abrir el cofre notó cerrado_

_-Quien envía un cofre cerrado y sin llave- se quejó el Gryffindor sin comprender que hacer._

_-Tu abuelo-. Dijo una pequeña muñeca apareciendo ante los ojos de James quien solo se alejó del cofre con terror sacando la varita como intento de protección.- tranquilo pequeño no te hare nada, soy la guardiana de este cofre, me encargo de protegerlo de impostores, ¿tú eres un Potter? la muñeca, James solo asintió-. Pero que cosas preguntas, si Charlus* envió el cofre a su nieto obvio que eres tu- se reprendió la muñeca sonriendo. _

_-¿Mi abuelo te envió?-. Pregunto desconcertado James._

_-Así es, al parecer piensa que ya estás en edad de recibir conocimientos sobre la maldición de los Potter- le explico la guardiana del cofre._

_-Ma...maldición has dicho, no sabía que los Potter estaban malditos- se atemorizo el chico._

_-Sí, así es, es algo que viene heredándose desde el primer Potter- siguió explicando la muñeca- es muy complicado, todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, pero me alegra decir que soy la primera en pasar el mensaje-festejo la muñequita batiendo sus pestañas._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Cada uno de los Potter a los que les corresponde destruir la maldición debe pasar el mensaje a su descendiente correspondiente. La mayoría han dejado cartas, o pistas con amigos o esclavos según la época, pero siempre se archivan esos datos en el cofre que está aquí...- la muñeca palmeo el cofre en el que estaba sentada-. Pero desde que todo ha ido evolucionando se archivan esos datos en un libro._

_-¿me lo puedes dar?-pidió James con voz amable._

_-Para poder darte el libro y todo lo que está dentro en este cofre debes descubrir la otra parte de la maldición, ten...- la muñeca de porcelana entrego una cadena con una pequeña cobra de __oro__ como dije-. Suerte, espero resuelvas tu primera prueba pronto para que podamos seguir platicando- se despidió la criaturita._

_-Sí, pero... ¿cómo te llamas?- cuestiono James rápidamente antes de que a muñeca se marchará._

_-La próxima vez que nos veamos podrás ponerme un nombre, estaré en lo que todos conocen como la Sala de los Menesteres, o la sala que va y viene, sé que la encontraras, es tu decisión contarle a tus amigos, pero recuerda que por generaciones los Potter y los demás involucrados han mantenido todo en secreto-. Sin más que decir la muñeca desapareció._

_Una vez solo James Potter detallo la cadena que la muñeca le había dado, curioso por el dije color oro- es muy Slytherin-. Susurro James, a pesar que el color oro era referencia a su casa. _

_Antes de que Harry y Draco fueran expulsados del pensadero, Harry sostuvo a tiempo a Draco antes de que cayera de culo al suelo._

-Eso fue interesante-. Dijo el rubio sentado cómodamente entre las piernas del moreno.

-Sí, entonces fue así como a mi padre le dijeron de la herencia- comento pensativo el azabache abrazando al rubio- y a pesar de todo, a mi padre si le gustaba madre, solo que por tu padre sus sentimientos eran más fuertes.

-¿Que hay con la cadena que le entregaron a tu padre?-. Pregunto el rubio.

-Cuando le entregaron la cadena la muñeca dijo "... _Suerte, espero resuelvas tu primera prueba pronto..."- _repitió Harry las palabras de la muñeca, analizándolas- lo que significaría que es la llave que descubrimos el otro día cuando hiciste el enlace-. Concluyo Harry.

-Me pregunto cómo haría tu padre para descubrir que la otra parte de la maldición es mi padre- murmuro el rubio pensativo.

-Averigüémoslo, dijo el moreno vertiendo el siguiente recuerdo al pensadero, el cual había aparecido unos segundos atrás mientras conversaban.

Segundo recuerdo

_La segunda parte de la maldición_

_James Potter observaba detenidamente la cadena que le había dado la muñeca de porcelana, mientras Harry y Draco lo observaban recostado en el césped, sin que este fuera consciente de que Lucius se acercaba._

_-¿Qué miras?-. Pregunto Lucius a James amablemente._

_-Es algo difícil de contar-. Dijo James sentándose para ver como Lucius terminaba de acercarse y se sentaba junto a él._

_-Soy muy inteligente, despues de todo soy un Slytherin- exclamo el rubio haciendo un puchero muy tierno._

_-Olvidaste decir que también eres muy modesto- rio el Gryffindor._

_-Como sea ¿me dirás o no?- cortó el Slytherin más enfurruñado._

_James le platico a Lucius tímidamente lo que había pasado hace unas semanas con la muñeca de porcelana, el cofre, y la cadena que esta le entrego._

_-¿La otra parte de la maldición?-. Pregunto Lucius pensativo- maldición de los Potter...- susurro._

_-Te dije que era difícil de creer._

_-No, no es difícil de creer, solo difícil de asimilar Potter- le explico el chico._

_-¿No es lo mismo?-. Pregunto James con una ceja alzada._

_-Si serás tontito- exclamo meneando la cabeza- claro que no, asimilar y creer son cosas muy diferentes- explico el chico de rubios cabellos._

_-Como sea- se defendió el de lentes con un puchero._

_-¿Me dejas ver la cadena que te dio la muñeca?- pidió Malfoy extendiendo la mano._

_-Claro, ten-. Dijo James quitándose la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y levantándola, dándole a Lucius la oportunidad de detallar el dije, para luego depositarla lentamente en la palma abierta de Lucius._

_Harry y Draco se acercaron a sus padres para observar detalladamente como la cadena se transfiguraba en un pergamino amarillento y el dije en la llave que se hereda de Potter en Potter._

_-Pero que…-. Chillo Lucius sorprendido mirando el pergamino y el dije en sus manos- ¡DEBO SER LA OTRA PARTE DE LA MALDICION!-. Concluyo rápidamente Lucius, después de todo era la única explicación que tenía para que el dije y la cadena se transfigurarán justo cuando las tuvo en su mano._

_James miraba atónito la mano de Lucius-¿qué dice el pergamino?-. Pregunto rápidamente el Gryffindor acercándose más al rubio._

_Lucius le entrego la llave a James sorprendido de que se quedase en su forma de llave sin transfigurar nuevamente al dije de la cobra, y desenrollo el pergamino encontrándose con un mensaje extraño._

_**Είμαι το άλλο μέρος της κατάρας, η μία δίπλα στην Πότερ αναμένει σκασίλα, από τώρα ένας από τους προορισμούς μας να επιδιώξει την απελευθέρωση των γραμμών μας, δεν μπορούμε να επιτύχουμε τίποτα μόνος του, αλλά μαζί θα επικρατήσει και να επιτύχουμε την αποστολή μας ενώνοντας τις καρδιές μας, αλλά μόλις αποκρυπτογραφηθεί προορισμό μας αποφασίσει να αποδίδουν μόνιμα τη ζωή μας ή αφήστε την επιλογή σε όσους μας ακολουθήσουν. ***_

-Harry ese es el enlace-. Gimió Draco Tomando la mano de Harry.

-Pero nuestros padres son unos niños-. Fue lo que dijo Harry mirando la llave dorada con las runas "Quienes buscan la verdad merecen el castigo de encontrarla" leyó- son demasiado jóvenes para poder hacer algo, supongo.

_-Esto, es griego antiguo, mi abuelo estaba obsesionado con este idioma- comento el de ojos grises._

_-¿Sabes lo que significa?-. Pregunto James al rubio._

_-No, pero... lo averiguare, esto al parecer también me incumbe a mí- afirmo el Slytherin._

Harry y Draco fueron lanzados fuera del recuerdo, ya había finalizado_._

-Esto cada vez se complica más-. Dijo Harry despeinándose el cabello.

-Sí, pero llegaremos al final-. Replico Draco con una sonrisa tomando el siguiente recuerdo.

-No crees que deberíamos hablar con la muñeca de porcelana?- pregunto el de lentes mirando al vació.

-Si deberíamos...

-¿Me necesitan?-. Pregunto una vocecita a sus espaldas. Harry y Draco chillaron por el susto.-disculpen no fue mi intención asustarlos, pero escuche su llamado- aclaro la muñequita.

-Obvio estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres-. Dijo Draco rodando los ojos como si fuera lógico el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

-La verdad no es por eso- aclaro la muñequita a la defensiva- no tengo nada que ver con este lugar, si alguien quisiera que yo apareciera no podría hacerlo, solo respondo al llamado de la estirpe de mi padre o la estirpe liada a la maldición, o sea los Malfoy ¿ya tienen la llave?- cuestiono de pronto.

-Aquí esta-. expreso Harry sacando la llave de su bolsillo trasero.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo me llamaran?- inquirió la muñequita acercándose a sus rostros.

-Nyx-. Respondió Harry con una sonrisa, la muñeca de porcelana miro fijamente al moreno.

-Así me llamo mi padre cuando pude pensar por mí misma, Nyx, como la noche por mis ojos oscuros; ¿por dónde quieren comenzar?- se emocionó la criaturita.

-¿Por qué antes era una mesita de noche y ahora es un baúl el lugar donde guardan las cosas de la estirpe de los Potter?-. Pregunto Draco recordando que la primera vez era una mesita de noche lo que habían visto que protegía la muñeca.

-El baúl cambia de forma para esconderse y evitar que la estirpe de Melanchta descubran los secretos de la maldición-. Respondió con simpleza Nyx.

-Ya resuelta esa duda queremos saber por qué tenemos esta maldició el Gryffindor instantáneamente.

-¿Prefieren buscar ustedes mismo la información en el cofre o les cuento yo?- pregunto la muñeca amablemente.

-Preferiríamos que nos contaras- pidió el rubio- dinos lo que debemos saber principalmente, así Harry y yo ahorraremos tiempo-. Respondió Draco.

-Muy bien- aprobó Nyx con un movimiento de cabeza- verán, el amor siempre tendrá dos caras, el amor siempre muestra la cara bonita, aquella donde somos correspondidos, donde nuestro amor es reciproco, todos somos felices siempre y cuando el amor nos muestre esa cara, pero cuando el amor nos muestra su cara oscura donde no sabemos lo que es el amor correspondido, sumergiéndonos en una oscuridad de la cual si no podemos conseguir salir nuestro amor se ira convirtiendo poco a poco en odio- contó Nyx con voz sabia- En el tiempo antiguo, los magos, hechiceros y brujos, fueron en realidad, las primeras personas de la historia que se atrevieron a escuchar a la naturaleza, que alzaron la vista al cielo para escuchar a las estrellas, que prestaron atención a las mareas para conocer sus historias desarrollando así hechizos y elixires para ayudar a su gente, pero así como algunos desarrollaron encantamientos y protecciones para el bien, hubieron algunos que desarrollaron maldiciones y embrujos- explico mirando a los chicos con expresión seria y concentrada- Las Magas y hechiceras son tan comunes como los magos, pero ellas, en los tiempos antiguos, eran acusadas de Brujería, pues pensaban que una mujer no podía ser sabia por sí misma, las mujeres siempre han sido más hábiles en cuanto a hechizos referentes al carácter, el estado de ánimo, sentimientos, miedos, etc., pues son más empáticas más que la mayoría de los hombres. Pero las cosas con el tiempo fueron cambiando, y ya no solos las mujeres eran acusadas de esto, sino que los hombres también ocasionando las primeras disputas entre magos y muggles. Cuando los magos decidieron separar su mundo del de los muggles ya varias familias sangre puras estaban formándose, los Potter y los Malfoy eran uno de ellos, cada uno de los magos y magas están relacionados de una u otra forma a distintas dinastías, desde las más modernas a las más antiguas- exclamo la muñeca sin perder su estoicidad- en ese entonces Paulus Potter* y Anathema Malfoy estaban en una relación romántica, eran escasa las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo pero no eran prohibidas, el problema es que había una bruja que estaba obsesionada con mi padre Paulus Potter, su nombre era Melanctha y nadie sabía su apellido- exclamo Nyx con un temblorcillo recorriéndole- su nombre era de origen griego, y siempre presumía que sabía todo sobre la Arts Goetia* ya que supuestamente descendía de salomón. Paulus Potter creía que estaba demente, y su error fue subestimarla, ella estaba enamorada de Paulus, tanto que envidiaba a Anathem Malfoy; su oscuridad iba creciendo a medida que su amor se marchitaba por no ser correspondía, y fue tanto que llego a odiar intensamente a sus antepasados- la carita perfecta de la muñequita ahora se mostraba temerosa y sombría, gracias a los cambios de tonos en su narración, ya que su cara no podía cambiar de expresión- maldijo a quien una vez juro a amar, convirtiéndolo en la primera parte de la maldición por haberla rechazado, también maldijo a Anathem quien se convirtió en la segunda parte de la maldición por haber sido quien se ganó el corazón de Paulus Potter. La maldición consistía en que nunca estuviesen juntos, y ni siquiera sus descendientes podrían relacionarse sentimentalmente ni como amantes ni como amigos, pero Melanctha hizo que la maldición fuera en dos generaciones seguidas saltándose una para que uno de sus propios descendientes tuviese la oportunidad para estar con un Potter, rompiendo inmediatamente la maldición. Pero el amor es muy fuerte, solo la maldición asesina es irreversible, por eso Paulus Potter me creo- contó la muñequita suavizando un poco su tono de voz- él amaba sinceramente a Anathem Malfoy, y me construyo para evitar que los descendientes de Melanctha pudieran destruir las pistas con las cuales es posible romper la maldición, por eso todo es como un laberinto, la maldición no la puede romper un Malfoy o un Potter por separado, ya que eso es lo que causa la maldición: distancia entre los sentimientos que han heredado de sus antepasados; solo un Potter puede heredarme o encontrarme, solo un Malfoy puede revelar el enlace oculto y lograr que la llave que reconoce a un Potter como tal aparezca, el enlace solo estará hasta que ustedes decidan que dure, eso es... alguien intenta entrar a la sala-. Se cortó de pronto la muñeca mirando fijamente la puerta que aparecía poco a poco.- Harry si me necesitas apareceré en tu hombro, el cofre se revelara ante ti si lo desea, puedo responder a sus dudas, y a las dudas de quien creas merecedor de respuestas siempre y cuando este en mi poder responderlas, nos veremos-. Sin más la muñeca y el cofre desaparecieron.

En ese momento luna Lovegood entro mirando a los chicos soñadoramente.- hola Harry, hola Draco-. Saludo la chica.

-¿Cómo entraste?-. Pregunto Draco entrecerrando los ojos, él había puesto varios hechizos para que nadie entrara a la sala mientras ellos la estuviesen utilizando.

-No lo sé- suspiro la rubia- tenía la necesidad de ver a Harry y cuando pasaba por aquí una puerta se formó, creo que los nargles me guiaron- comento emocionada pensando en las criaturas que al parecer solo ella conocía.

Harry y Draco se miraron extrañados, uno nunca podía saber lo que pensaba esa chica.- ¿Y para que me buscabas?-. Pregunto el Gryffindor.

-Es que… he sentido cosas extrañas últimamente- contesto la Ravenclaw bajando la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, he tenido sueños extraños últimamente...pero no es algo que me importe mucho, Draco ¿sabes si a Crabbe le gusta algo en particular?-. Pregunto la rubia con un sonrojo.

-La comida-. Dijo secamente el rubio.- si nos disculpas Luna, tenemos que hacer algo-. Draco tomo el cofre que contenía las memorias y se llevó a rastras a Harry sin darle tiempo a despedirse o si quiera hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me jalaste así?- pregunto el azabache molesto.

-Sin comentarios Potter-mascullo el de ojos grises sin querer mirarlo.

Harry sonrió ante eso.-eres muy celoso Malfoy- se mofó.

-Mira quien vino a hablar-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Slytherin.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Harry viendo extrañado la dirección que tomaba su prometido.

-Con el profesor Ryddle-. Respondió el rubio.

-¿Por qué se me ocurrió enviarle esa carta a Abraxas?- se preguntó Ryddle trágicamente- me va a enviar un vociferador mandándome a la mierda, estar tanto tiempo con el mocoso de Potter me ha pegado sus manías suicidas Gryffindor- mascullo molesto.

-Me alegra que pienses eso de mí-. Dijo Harry pícaramente entrando al despacho de Tom sin tocar.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin llamar a la puerta.

-Cuando la puerta me responda tal vez lo haga, ¿por qué te lamentas?- pregunto el chico viendo algo preocupado al mayor.

-Porque me estas pegando tus malditos impulsos mocoso-. Respondió Tom con un bufido y una expresión entre molesta y avergonzada.- señor Malfoy un placer verlo-. Saludo el adulto al rubio.

-Igualmente profesor.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono el profesor fríamente.

-¿Podemos terminar de ver las memorias aquí?, es que fuimos interrumpidos en la Sala de los Menesteres- explico el de lentes.

-Acaso no usaron hechizos para que la sala no se revelara a otros estudiantes?-. Pregunto Tom viéndolos como si fueran un par de idiotas.

-Draco los hizo, pero extrañamente Luna pudo pasarlos, dijo que tenía la necesidad de verme pero no sabía por qué- explico el moreno rememorando lo acontecido- pero después su estado de lucidez se perdió y pregunto a Draco por Crabbe- comento con tono pensativo.

-Esa chica es muy intrigante, pero debo decirles que es alguien de temer, tienen un gran intelecto- les aconsejo el adulto.

-Sí, eso dicen- concordó Draco.

-Bueno, eso lo resolverán después, ahora sigan con sus recuerdos y cuando terminen me dicen, estaré llorando varonilmente abrazando la almohada- exclamo el profesor muy serio confundiendo a sus alumnos en si era broma o verdad.

-Deja el chiste y di que vas a partirte la cabeza pensando en cómo conquistar al abuelo de Draco- se mofó el Gryffindor indiscretamente.

-¿Mi abuelo?-. Pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada.

-Alguna vez te he dicho que eres como una vieja chismosa-. Mascullo molesto Ryddle viendo a Harry como si quisiera que explotará.

-Normalmente se lo dices a Nagini- replico el moreno desinteresadamente.

-Ella también es una chismosa solo que zalamera, como sea.

Harry y Draco quedaron solos en el despacho de Tom y procedieron a revisar el siguiente recuerdo.

_Tercer recuerdo_

_James y Lucius._

_En esta ocasión se veía a un James y un Lucius un poco más crecidos, al parecer en su segundo años, y se les notaba un poco incomodos mientras revisaban los archivos del baúl._

_-Así que estas tratando de conquistar a Evans-. Suspiro el rubio._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-. Respondió con otra pregunta el Gryffindor._

_-No te hagas el menso Potter- cortó el Slytherin desviando la mirada._

_-Claro que no, es bonita, pero lo que pasa es que me choca que este con Quejicus todo el tiempo mientras este se la pasa besando el suelo que pisa-. Dijo con amargura James._

_-¿Celoso?_

_-Podría decirse- suspiro el castaño- ella solo debe concentrarse en sus estudios y no en un papanatas, ya nos encargaremos de espantárselos._

_-Así que es eso-. Susurro Lucius._

_-¿El qué?- cuestiono James mirándole confundido. _

_-Celos de hermano mayor- aclaro Malfoy._

_-Claro, ¿qué creías?_

_-Pensé que te gustaba- expreso el rubio agachando la mirada._

_-Es bonita, puede que en otro tiempo pensara que me gustara a ese nivel, pero…- el castaño lo miro intensamente- luego estas tu malditamente hermoso hasta la medula, y luego esta nuestro enlace para romper la maldición._

_-¿Estás conmigo por el enlace?-. Pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño._

_-Que estupideces dices Lucius- se mofó el más bajo- enlace o no me gustas, déjate de cosas y sigue buscando tal vez aquí allá algún dato sobre esta jodida maldición- cortó James._

_-Sé que te gusto, pero espero que nadie lo sepa -. Dijo mordaz Lucius._

_-... No te preocupes nadie se enterara que un traidor a la sangre está enamorado de un sangre pura como tú, no manchare tu reputación Lucius-. Murmuró algo decaído el moreno al no haber escuchado que también le gustase al rubio._

_-Sabes que no es por eso- le explico Lucius- mi padre me mataría si se enterase, por el simple hecho de que eres un hombre y un Gryffindor, que seas sangre pura es algo bueno pera hasta ahí, mi padre es de los pocos magos que quedan que piensan que el amor entre personas del mismo género es una aberración, pero tal vez algún día cambie de opinión- trató de animarse el rubio y animar a su enamorado._

_-Abraxas Malfoy dejando que su hijo salga con un hombre hay que ver para creer- deprimió más el Gryffindor._

_-A veces pienso que tuvo una mala experiencia con un chico o algo por el estilo para que deteste la homosexualidad, puras estupideces-le restó importancia el Malfoy._

_-Como sea Lucius..._

_-Te he dicho que no me llames así Potter- se avergonzó el rubio poniéndose colorado._

_-Está bien, MALFOY, encontraste algo-. La respuesta de James fue el libro que choco contra su cara- por lo que veo no._

_El recuerdo cambio mostrando otra escena._

_Estaban James y Lucius recostados cerca del lago, Lucius abrazaba a James, y ambos miraban las estrellas, y la media luna que había en el cielo._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos, vienen las vacaciones de verano y sé que no soportare el no verte- dijo Lucius apretando un poco más el abrazo._

_-Es un gran avance el aceptar que me extrañaras- susurro contento James acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Lucius._

_-Alguna vez has pensado que no podremos ó Lucius_

_-Sabes que pensar no es lo mío, tú piensa y yo haré lo que digas- exclamo el de lentes._

_-Eres un tonto Potter._

_-Cállate, no hablemos de eso, solo disfrutemos este momento antes de que me tengas que odiar en la mañana- pidió el Gryffindor con voz resignada._

_-Tienes razón- convino el rubio con el mismo tono de voz más un suspiro triste._

Harry y Draco fueron jalados del pensador, mientras digerían lo que acababan de ver.

-Realmente se querían ¿verdad?-. Susurro el rubio, jamás había escuchado a su padre hablar de aquella manera.

-Sí, es confuso, pero no me molesta, tal vez si hubieran seguido luchando estarían juntos- se entristeció Harry.

-Y tú y yo seriamos hermanos-. Dijo el Slytherin con burla.

-Solo puedo decir una cosa a eso-. Hablo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?-. Pregunto con una ceja alzada el rubio.

-Incesto-.

-Ni que lo digas-. Dijo el rubio riendo.

-Muy bien siguiente recuerdo-. Ordeno Harry sin dejar de reír.

_Cuarto recuerdo_

_Dificultades_

_Harry y Draco veían como sus padres discutían._

_-Es que no entiendes Lucius ¿Cómo quieres que rompamos una maldición cuando apenas podemos hacer bien los hechizos que nos enseñan en clases?-. Pregunto un airado James._

_-No te estoy diciendo que seamos expertos, pero ahí dice que tenemos que crear algo parecido a un contra hechizo cuando descubramos el encantamiento que nos hizo la vieja esa, Melanctha- exclamaba un enojado rubio._

_-Claro y yo soy experto en eso, ya a estas alturas deberías saber que soy un idiota, no entiendo cómo puedes fijarte en mí, si soy un completo imbécil- se desanimó el Gryffindor._

_-Así que es eso, James, tu… tú no eres idiota, tú fuiste el que descubrió una de las formas para terminar con la maldición- lo defendió el de ojos grises._

_-Pero para que eso pueda funcionar el descendiente actual de Melanctha debe estar de acuerdo con nosotros para quitarnos la maldición, debe estar enamorada de alguien que no sea un Potter o un Malfoy, y ni siquiera sabemos quién es- mascullo Potter. _

_-Pero aún quedan otras dos formas- le recordó el Slytherin. _

_-¿Sabes cuáles son?- pregunto el castaño con mirada condescendiente. _

_-No, pero James…-_

_-Está bien, sigamos buscando, tal vez esas otras dos formas sean las mejores, aunque la primera opción será mejor- hablo el chico con voz cansada._

_Lucius apretó los puños.- porque si creamos el contra hechizo, descubrimos quien es la descendiente de Melanctha y resulta que ha decidido ignorar su herencia de odio hacia los Potter y los Malfoy tenemos la opción de romper con el enlace una vez que termine lo de la maldición ¿verdad?, y podremos vivir tranquilamente sin preocuparnos por que nuestros descendientes hereden la maldición- acusó Lucius._

_-Y así podrás cumplir con las expectativas de tu padre y ser feliz- cortó James con expresión de dolor._

_-¿Sin ti?- se asustó el rubio haciendo un puchero. _

_-Estaría ahí tonto, pero como tu amigo, felices de que nuestros hijos no tendrán que lidiar con esto, porque lo resolveríamos- acepto Potter mirando a Malfoy con una expresión que pretendía ser fuerte, a pesar de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_-No se quiera eso, y si mejor seguimos juntos, seguimos queriéndonos- inquirió el rubio en un estado similar._

_-¿Renunciarías a todo por mí? ¿A tu nombre, a tu familia y amigos? ¿Dejarías que te señalen por estar con un Gryffindor traidor a la sangre como yo?- acusó el Gryffindor derramando unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-Sabes que no tengo esos prejuicios James- cortó el de ojos grises._

_-Pero te importa el qué dirán, no te mentiré, a mí también me importa, no quiero que me señalen, no quiero perder a mis amigos por estar con una serpiente, no niego que te quiero, pero, vamos acéptalo- se resignó el de lentes._

_-¿Y tú valentía Gryffindor?- susurró resentido._

_-Lucius, cada uno de nosotros tenemos alguna característica de todas las casas, algunas veces soy valiente, pero en esta ocasión no, temo por lo que puede llegar a pensar mi padre, temo por las miradas de asco y de desprecio ¿tú no?_

_-yo… tienes razón, pero tratemos de romper con la maldición ¿te parece?- aceptó el Slytherin. _

_-Sí, sigamos investigando._

El recuerdo termino y Harry y Draco estaban algo sorprendidos.

-Jamás pensé que fuera tan complicado-. Dijo Harry sintiendo su corazón algo oprimido.

-Potter piensa en la muñeca para preguntarle algo- solicito el rubio con la mirada un poco perdida.

-No es necesario joven Malfoy- contestó Nyx apareciendo de pronto.

Draco apretó instintivamente la mano de Harry cuando la muñeca de porcelana se materializo frente a sus ojos.

-Por qué tienes que aparecer tan de repente- se quejó el de lentes tratando de calmar a su prometido.

-Siempre estoy aburrida, asustarlos es una forma de diversión- rio la muñeca con inocencia.

-Tu rostro no muestra emoción alguna Nyx-. Le recordó Harry.

-Eso es porque soy una muñeca de porcelana, no puedo mostrar emociones, pero si puedo sentirlas por el núcleo mágico que mi padre me dio para poder "vivir"- explico la muñequita.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-. Pregunto sorprendido Tom apareciendo ante los jóvenes-.

-Cuando padre me construyo era inánime, no sabía cómo darme vida, ya que en aquel entonces eran pocos los conocimientos mágicos, además dar vida a objetos como yo se consideraba magia oscura, pero cuando padre estaba a punto de morir se le ocurrió pasarme su núcleo mágico*, fue un proceso largo y doloroso para Paulus Potter, pero al menos pudo cerciorarse de que funcionaba antes de caer muerto- les narro Nyx.

-Como proteges algo sin que se te ordenara- cuestiono el profesor impresionado.

-El deseo de mi padre vive en mí, no tengo alma si es lo que se preguntan, simplemente la magia de mi padre me mantiene "viva", pero al estar de generación en generación en contacto con los Potter siento el espíritu de mi padre y eso renovaba la magia que hay en el interior de mi cuerpo de porcelana.

-Eso es sin duda interesante-. Dijo Tom con un pequeño silbido de sorpresa.

-En fin, para que me necesitan- pregunta la muñeca mirando a los herederos de la maldición.

-Queremos saber sobre la primera forma para terminar con la maldición ¿hay algún registro sobre quien descubrió eso?-. Pregunto Draco rápidamente.

La muñeca se elevó levemente mientras el baúl aparecía poco a poco, miro intensamente a Harry dándole a entender que lo abriera utilizando la llave, y este lo hizo ante los ojos de Tom y Draco. La muñeca se introdujo en el interior del baúl y saco unos pergaminos que entrego al rubio.

-Ahí se encuentra lo que buscas, en el siglo XVIII un Malfoy descubrió el hechizo que realizo Melanctha- le informo Nyx.

-¿Ese no es el siglo donde todos los acusados de ser adivinos o de consultar con ellos en el mundo muggle eran enjuiciados por las iglesias muggles?-. Pregunto Draco.

-Asi es, Damian Malfoy era un mago con poderosos dones de adivinación, le tocaba en ese entonces intentar terminar con la maldición junto a Leah Potter, la primera mujer Potter encargada de terminar con la maldición- comunico la muñeca con su rostro impertérrito- como decía Damian Malfoy era un gran mago en las artes de la adivinación y registro en un pergamino que en un sueño una bruja antigua recitaba un conjuro muy oscuro a una pareja que se presentaría en dos generaciones saltándose una, cuando despertó de su sueño anoto el conjuro y describió la escena, los pergaminos que te he dado son las traducciones que han desarrollado los Malfoy a medida que los idiomas evolucionan- señalo la criaturita.

Draco desenrollo el pergamino y procedió a leer lo que le había entregado la muñeca.

"_Estaba durmiendo plácidamente junto a mi querida Leah después de noches en vela tratando de descubrir como terminar con esta maldición que no nos permite estar juntos libremente, infundiéndonos odio; al ser de las generaciones más cercanas a los primeros Potter y Malfoy que padecieron la maldición; cuando repentinamente un extraño sueño se apodero de mi mente. Sin poder despertar, en el sueño veía a una bruja siniestra con cabellos rubios y mirada perdida, no parecía muy lucida pero se veía llena de odio, la oscuridad le rodeaba y había un frio casi imposible de soportar; estaba en medio de un circulo que al parecer había hecho con su propia sangre ya que tenía cortes en sus brazos, cinco velas oscuras rodeaban el lugar dando un ambiente mucho más lúgubre y tenía una vela en sus manos la cual encendió con la misma navaja que se había cortado, luego pincho tres veces la vela sin importarle que podía quemarse por el esperma que desprendía la misma, con voz áspera comenzó a decir:_

"_Conforme yo pincho esta vela, os pincho a vosotros también._

_En esta noche de invierno_

_Cuando las luces se vuelven negras,_

_Utilizo esta llama para mostrar a Paulus Potter y Anathem Malfoy, incluyendo a sus descendientes, el poder de mis fuerzas"_

_La bruja Tomo un papel y con sus dedos manchados en sangre comenzó a escribir, cuando termino con la vela quemo poco a poco el pergamino en el que había escrito, recitando:_

"_Yo Melanctha los separo por la eternidad para que ni ustedes ni los que les sigan puedan estar juntos._

_Estarán malditos desde ahora, no habrá mayor que vergüenza verse enamorado de su enemigo más acérrimo, no habrá una aberración más irónica que amar a quien odian, y no habrá más que dolor al ser correspondidos y estar separados por está maldición._

_Está maldición caerá sobre dos generaciones seguidas, para luego saltarse una, en un círculo infinito e inacabable._

_La maldición es irrompible, y además mis descendientes se encargaran de que no estén juntos a menos que alguien de mi descendencia logre enamorarse de alguien que no pertenezca a los malditos, olvidando su odio y dando paz a quienes me sigan._

_Ato mi odio a quienes me prosigan, los ato esta maldición"_

_Cuando la bruja termino de decir su deseo maldito pronuncio este otro conjuro:_

"_En el nombre de Némesis,_

_Lanzo esta maldición por su poder y por su nombre._

_Corazones rotos e infelices serán,_

_Paulus Potter, Anathem Malfoy y quienes les descienden por caminos separados andarán._

_Pronto para seguir cada uno su destino,_

_El romance florecerá, el romance se marchará"._

_Pincho su mano y dejo que tres gotas de su sangre cayeran sobre las cenizas del pergamino y dijo:_

"_Que Paulus Potter y Anathem Malfoy arrastren a sus descendientes y se conviertan en enemigos"._

_Soplo las cenizas en el viento, y grito: "¡Que así sea!"_

_Seguidamente apago las velas usando sus dedos. Tomo la vela con la que quemo el pergamino con su deseo y la rompió por la mitad, simbolizando la ruptura entre los Potter y los Malfoy, y tiro ambos pedazos, pero su error fue que los tiro juntos, y en realidad lo que tenía que haber hecho era separar los pedazos para que hubiera sido verdaderamente efectivo. Sin notarlo se dedicó a limpiar sus heridas, y a quitar el círculo. Ahí estuvo su segundo error ya que la mejor opción hubiera sido enterrar el círculo para que nadie pudiera romperlo, y que así fuese más fuerte la maldición. _

_Cuando desperté le conté a Leah todo lo acontecido y visto en el sueño y ella me sonrió y me felicito por haber descubierto el hechizo. Me dijo que lo mejor sería encontrar al o la descendiente de Melanctha y pedirle que nos ayudará a romper la maldición creando un contra hechizo, aunque dudamos que sea así de simple"_

-Puedo decir que esa tal Melanctha seguía enamorado de ese Paulus Potter-. Dijo Tom mirando a la nada.

-De verdad crees eso, eso explica la maldición obviamente-. Exclamo con sarcasmo el Gryffindor.

-Dejar muchas brechas y cometer muchos errores es señal de que a pesar de todo ella quería que rompieran la maldición-señalo el profesor mirando a su pupilo con molestia.

-En eso tiene razón el profesor Ryddle- convino el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Como sea, deberíamos seguir con las memorias- masculló Harry discretamente avergonzado por no ser tan agudo como su profesor.

_Quinto recuerdo_

_Decisiones dolorosas _

_James y Lucius estaban sentados en la Sala de los Menesteres uno junto al otro mirando al frente._

_-¿Así que esas son las otras dos respuestas eh?- suspiro James llevando una mano a la frente._

_-Sí, pero la tercera opción no es tan descabellada- menciono el rubio con voz débil._

_-Esa es la más sensata, irnos por la segunda seria…- expiro el castaño con expresión cansada._

_-Muy drástica- termino Lucius- no podemos matar a la descendiente de Melanctha, no sería capaz._

_-Ninguno de los dos lo sería, solo somos unos niños de tercer año, Lucius, y… y si dejamos esto por la paz y que nuestros hijos se encarguen- propuso el Gryffindor con una frase muy poco Gryffindor._

_-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- se sorprendió el Slytherin._

_-No quiero que tu padre te haga algo cuando le digas que estás conmigo, no soportaría el hecho de que te pasara algo- aclaró el de lentes._

_-No me quiero separar de ti, y menos por una debilidad- comentó Malfoy con un puchero._

_-No lo hagamos, al menos por un tiempo, luego, simplemente veremos que hacer- aconsejo James._

_-Propones que tengamos una relación a escondida- afirmo el rubio inconforme._

_-Estos tres años hemos sido eso, algo a escondidas-. Dijo James._

_-Si… seguir juntos, pero que hay con la maldición. _

_-Está bien Lucius, al menos lo intentamos-murmuro derrotado el Gryffindor. _

-Este es el recuerdo más corto- dijo Draco una vez que el pensadero los arrojo fuera.

-Así que es eso, la primera forma de terminar con la maldición es encontrando al descendiente y pedirle ayuda para romperla, si está enamorada o enamorado de alguien más que no sea un Potter o un Malfoy será más fácil hacer el contra hechizo. La segunda forma es eliminando la esencia de Melanctha, o sea asesinando a la Melanctha actual por decirlo de alguna forma- enumero el de lentes mirando a sus acompañantes- y la tercera es aceptando nuestro amor ante todos sin problemas ni quejas, sin vergüenzas.

-Entonces vamos por buen camino ¿no lo crees Harry?-. Dijo con una sonrisa Draco.

-No creo que sea así de simple, además tú y yo no nos comprometimos porque así lo quisiéramos, recuerda que tu padre y mi madre nos comprometieron- le recordó el ojiesmeralda.

-¿Entonces esa opción se descartaría?-. Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Sería válido si el padre de Draco y mi madre nos comprometieran?- pregunto Harry a Nyx.

-No estoy segura, no se había dado un caso así antes, pero la maldición trata de que ustedes a pesar de la vergüenza que sientan por el hecho de estar juntos y olvidando su extraña necesidad de estar en conflicto decidan unirse por ustedes mismos, porque el amor que ha sido enterrado salga a la superficie manifestándose y uniendo sus corazones, olvidando que de generación en generación las familia Potter y Malfoy se han enemistado-. Dijo Nyx.

-Entonces solo nos queda la primera opción para romper con la maldición, debemos descubrir quién es descendiente de Melanctha- suspiro el rubio.

-Pero antes de todo nos queda un recuerdo más.

_Sexto recuerdo_

_Obliviate_

_-Han pasado 6 años desde la primera vez que hable con Lucius-. Decía un James suspirando melancólicamente._

_-Y desde hace seis años somos una pareja-. Dijo una voz a espaldas de James._

_-Sabes que te amo verdad- murmuro el de lentes sin voltear._

_-Sí, lo sé, me lo dices a cada rato-. James no dijo mas solo sonrió, el Gryffindor acariciaba su varita lentamente._

_-¿Tú me amas Lucius?-pregunto James._

_-Pero que pregunta, si te he aguantado por años es por eso, porque te amo idiota- respondió el rubio sin titubear._

_-Sabes Lucius, siempre me ha gustado tu forma de ser, todo de ti, me gustaría que pudiésemos estar juntos, ser más valientes y luchar por lo que queremos-susurro- sabes incluso he llegado a pensar en el nombre de nuestro primer hijo si pudiésemos estar juntos... Harry... Me gustaría que se pareciera a mí, un Malfoy moren...- James rio suavemente imaginando la extraña escena- pero luego recuerdo que tú y yo decidimos dejar de intentar resolver este enigma de la maldición en tercer año al descubrir que no podemos encontrar al descendiente de Melanctha y comprobar si se ha enamorado de alguien más para que juntos creemos un contra hechizo ya que esa persona también está atada al maldito conjuro. Tampoco seriamos capaces de matar a tal descendiente y somos muy cobardes para sacar a la luz nuestra relación- rio de nuevo por razones totalmente distintas- no te estoy reprochando nada, se quién te hizo esas marcas en el cuerpo Lucius, no hay que ser demasiado listo para sacar una conclusión, pero dime ¿fue por mí?-. Finalizo el Gryffindor con una pregunta. _

_-James tienes razón en todo, quise, yo... Tente mi suerte y...- no fue capaz de continuar rememorando tan dolorosas escenas._

_-¿Le dijiste a tu padre de nosotros?_

_-Él me encontró distraído, estaba pensando en ti en ese momento, y el comenzó a preguntarme sobre chicas, yo solo le pregunte qué por qué suponía que era una chica, y al final le dije que me gustaba un chico de Gryffindor- hizo una pausa tratando de quitar el nudo de su garganta- y... Me dio una paliza tan grade que los elfos de la mansión lo detuvieron, aunque ellos sabían que les iría mal._

_-Y tú que tratas mal a tus elfos- reprobó el castaño. _

_-Yo, es solo que... Quiero enorgullecer a mi padre- se entristeció el rubio. _

_-Siendo su saco de boxeo ¡Claro, muy lógico!- exclamo furioso James._

_-No comiences a usar términos muggles que no entiendo, sabes muy bien que mi padre quiere un digno heredero, y no puedo estar con un inmundo traidor a la sangre para lograr eso...- Lucius se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto las soltó al ver los irises tintados de tristeza de James._

_-Tienes razón, Lucius-. Dijo James levantándose sin mirarlo._

_-No, espera no quise decir eso-. Se apresuró a decir Lucius levantándose de golpe y tomando la mano de James para evitar que se marchara, James giro y beso apasionadamente a Lucius- te amo Lucius- susurro sobre sus labios._

_-Y yo a ti James, yo también te amo- contesto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Perdóname._

_-¿A qué te..?- trato de preguntar el Slytherin pero no continuo por las siguientes acciones de James._

_-Desmaius- susurro James.-Cyrilla-. Llamo James a la muñeca de porcelana._

_-¿Me llamaste?-. Pregunto la muñeca de porcelana._

_-¿Cómo se rompe el enlace?-. Pregunto rápidamente y sin explicación._

_-¿Al final renunciaras a él? Pregunto tristemente la criatura._

_-No tengo opción- se lamentó James soltando una lagrimilla._

_-Si la tienes, recuerda que si rompen la maldición no solo liberaran ese odio que heredaron cuando se lo infundieron a sus antepasado, también ayudaras a los Malfoy a liberarse de la atadura con la sangre de Narciso, agregando que liberaran a los descendiente de Melanctha para que puedan darse otra oportunidad de amor si eligen la tercera opción, su destino es elegir la tercera opción, den a conocer su amor- suplico Cyrilla._

_-Sé que es nuestro destino irnos por ese tercer camino, pero, no quiero ver que Lucius se sienta mal consigo mismo, quiero que cumpla con su sueño, que reciba la aprobación de su padre- replico desesperado el castaño._

_-Con eso no será feliz- afirmo la muñeca._

_-Si lo será, porque es la obligación de un Potter borrarle la memoria a su Malfoy, al menos los recuerdos relacionados con la maldición de nuestra estirpe. _

_-Está bien, rompe el enlace con esta pequeña solución -. Dijo la pequeña muñeca de porcelana entregando un pergamino a James._

_-Winwardiun leviosa- susurro James al pergamino para que flotara frente a él y comenzó a recitar._

"_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó._

_Separo nuestras magias y nuestras almas para siempre._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Separo nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones para dejar de ser solo uno._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Separo nuestras vidas por cobardía._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Ya no aliviaremos nuestras penas en los días tristes con el consuelo del otro._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Dejando que otros nos den compañía en nuestros días de enfermedad._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Tratando de encontrar felicidad y protección en otra persona._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Aunque nos amemos con el alma._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Para que nuestros corazones solo palpiten por vivir._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Y nos desconoceremos uno del otro._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Por no luchar por lo que teníamos y amábamos._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó,_

_Para amar a alguien más._

_Así como tú nos uniste,_

_Yo nos separó"_

_James cayo de rodillas dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas - solo falta una cosa más, perdón Lucius, pero debes olvidar, al menos sobre la maldición. Escucha, quiero que seas feliz, que tengas el heredero que espera tu padre, pero por favor no seas como él. Ama a tu hijo, deja que sea un niño, deja que sea un adolecente, deja que sea adulto, deja que viva su vida- susurró el Gryffindor abrazando a su amado con fuerza- espero que la mujer con la que te cases te amé con todo su ser, y escúchame bien, debes portarte bien con ella, debes respetarla y complacerla Lucius, discúlpame por no ser el Gryffindor que debería ser, pero temo por ti- se lamentó el castaño con voz rota pero decidida- entenderé que ahora realmente me odiarás, recordaras nuestras locas aventuras, pero olvidaras todo lo relacionado a la maldición. Pero te suplico que recuerdes que te amo, o al menos que lo hice- dijo besando los parpados cerrados del rubio- espero que nuestros primogénitos la tengan más fácil que nosotros, perdóname por hacer esto, te amo, muchísimo...- James suspiro, se secó las lágrimas, acomodo un mechón de cabello rebelde que estaba en el rostro de Lucius, e hizo lo último que le faltaba-obliviate-. Susurro._

_-Fue un placer haberte conocido James, pero debo permanecer oculta nuevamente hasta la próxima generación- expresó la muñeca con voz triste- debes regresar el libro, es tu elección la forma en que quieras dejarle las pistas a tu heredero, puedes ser más claro o más complicado, me temo que será la última vez que nos veamos, espero logres ser feliz-. Dijo la muñeca antes de desaparecer._

_-Yo también lo espero, Cyrilla, yo también- se despido- enervate- exclamo apuntando al chico que reposaba en sus brazos. _

_-Eres un idiota, si querías practicar haberlo dicho antes- dijo el Slytherin molesto. _

_-Discúlpame solo necesitaba llenarme de valor- susurró el castaño sin mirar al otro a los ojos._

_-¿Para qué?- algo en la actitud de su amado le decía al de ojos grises que algo malo se avecinaba._

_-Para terminar contigo- respondió llanamente._

_-Espera Potter ¿por qué mierda terminas conmigo?- gritó Lucius asustado. _

_-Por dos razones, me he enamorado de Lily Evans y además tu padre nunca aceptaría lo nuestro- mintió con voz neutra, lo cual dolía más._

_-Era obvio que no te aceptaría, pero iba a hacer que te aceptara- susurró el de ojos grises con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos._

_-No lo ibas a lograr después de todo tienes a Narcisa Black ¿no? Tu prometida- espeto James mirándolo por primera vez desde que el otro despertó._

_-Cómo..._

_-¿Cómo lo sé? Todo el maldito colegio lo sabe Malfoy, no soy idiota, de todas formas yo comencé a salir esta mañana con Lily- le grito con un dolor insuperable en su pecho._

_-Por eso, estabas todo melancólico hoy conmigo, preguntándome por que padre me había castigado, para que me dices que me amas si vas a terminar conmigo- exclamo Lucius con sus lágrimas deteniéndose por completo._

_-Porque te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos, para tu familia no sería correcto._

_-Eres un maldito infeliz, ¿terminas conmigo? Pues hare que te arrepientas, TE ODIO- grito a todo pulmón. Lucius se fue airado del lugar. _

_Cuando desapareció de la vista de James, el Gryffindor se permitió llorar, hasta que escucho unos pasos a su espalda, limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas y trato de aparentar que no había sucedido absolutamente nada._

_-James...- susurró suavemente el visitante._

_-¿Qué pasa Sirius? _

_-¿Terminaron?- pregunto con cuidado el pelinegro._

_-Cómo lo...- trato de decir James pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para acabar con esa oración._

_-Está bien, no tienes por qué explicarme nada, vi que discutían, solo espere a que se fuera, ven-. llamo el amigo de James abriendo los brazos para que el chico pudiera desahogarse._

_-Sirius, prométeme que me ayudaras a permitir a que mi hijo pueda estar con el hijo de Lucius-._

_- ¿A qué te...?- intento preguntar Black._

_-Solo promételo, siento que el universo nos castigara uniendo a nuestros hijos, así que prométemelo- pidió James totalmente deshecho._

_-Yo… está bien-. Respondió con extrañeza Sirius a la peculiar petición._

Harry y Draco estaban sorprendidos; Draco no podía creerlo, eso era lo que había sucedido, por eso su padre no tenía conocimientos de la maldición, aunque inconscientemente lo alentaba a estudiar idiomas antiguos para que él si pudiera triunfar. Las lágrimas que había aguantado al ver a su padre vivo al menos en un recuerdo se derramaron, resbalando libremente por sus mejillas, Harry abrazo al rubio consolándolo, su padre todo el tiempo que estuvo vivo después de ese día había soportado solo el recuerdo de haber obliviateado a quien amaba, el no poder estar juntos por su cobardía, por eso su padre siempre tenía un profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy-. Dijo Harry a la muñeca la cual asintió y desapareció llevándose consigo el baúl.

-Le daré una poción tranquilizadora al señor Malfoy-. Harry asintió al ofrecimiento de Tom.

En definitiva Harry no quería obliviatear a Draco, y lucharía por el rubio para poder ser felices. Debía descubrir quién era la persona que descendía de Melanctha.

CONTINUARA…

_*el apellido atravesado, soy venezolana, y cuando en mi país se utiliza esta expresión es que una persona está muy enojada, "con la arrechera" bien puesta, es similar a estar cabreado solo que para mí es mucho más fuerte._

_*__Realmente charlus Potter y dorea Black son los abuelos de James y visabuelos de Harry, el padre de James se desconoce su verdadero nombre, incluso e Harry Potter wikia sale "padre de James Potter 1"_

_*Είμαι το άλλο μέρος της κατάρας, η μία δίπλα στην Πότερ αναμένει σκασίλα, από τώρα ένας από τους προορισμούς μας να επιδιώξει την απελευθέρωση των γραμμών μας, δεν μπορούμε να επιτύχουμε τίποτα μόνος του, αλλά μαζί θα επικρατήσει και να επιτύχουμε την αποστολή μας ενώνοντας τις καρδιές μας, αλλά μόλις αποκρυπτογραφηθεί προορισμό μας αποφασίσει να αποδίδουν μόνιμα τη ζωή μας ή αφήστε την επιλογή σε όσους μας ακολουθήσουν. _

_**Lo que sale en el pergamino**_

_soy la otra parte de la maldición, aquella que junto a los Potter espera el desamor, a partir de ahora uno nuestros destinos para buscar la liberación de nuestras estirpes no podremos lograr nada por separado, pero juntos prevaleceremos y lograremos nuestro cometido uniendo nuestros corazones, pero una vez descifrado nuestro destino debemos tomar la decisión de unir permanentemente nuestras vidas o dejar la elección a aquellos quienes nos prosigan. _

_**Obviamente la traducción, no es garantizada pero es lo que se quiere decir, en el hechizo.**_

_* Paulus Potter realmente existio obviamente no era un mago en Harry Potter (Enkhuizen, bautizado el 20 de noviembre de 1625 - Ámsterdam, enterrado el 17 de enero de 1654) fue un pintor barroco neerlandés especializado en animales y paisajes._

_* El Ars Goetia contiene las descripciones de los setenta y dos demonios que se dice que el Rey Salomón dijo haber evocado y confinado en un recipiente de bRonce sellado por símbolos mágicos, y que él obligó a trabajar para él._

_El Ars Goetia da las instrucciones para construir un recipiente semejante de bRonce, y a utilizar las fórmulas mágicas apropiadas para llamar seguramente a esos demonios. La operación dada es compleja, e incluye mucho detalle. Se cree que el «rugiente» título se refiere a los conjuros hechos por el mago. El Ars Goetia difiere de otros textos goéticos en que las entidades convocadas deberán ser forzadas a obedecer, antes de pedir por favores._

_El Ars Goetia asigna un grado y un título de nobleza a cada miembro de la jerarquía infernal, y da los demonios «firmas a las que ellos tienen que pagar lealtad», o los sellos. Las listas de entidades en el corresponder de Ars Goetia (a alto pero variando el grado, a menudo según edición) con ésos en el Steganographia de Trithemius, hacia el año 1500, y el Pseudomonarchia Daemonum de Johann Weyer que un apéndice que aparece en ediciones posteriores de su De Praestigiis Daemonum, de 1563._

_* Esta idea de que Paulus Potter le pasase su nucleo mágico a la muñeca me inspiré en Naruto shippiden cuando la vieja Chiyo le pasa su chakra a Gaara para revivirlo._

**Gracias a mi beta: Krissia Sánchez Alvarado quien me corrige mi HORRORES ortográficos, sé que llora sangre, pero le agradezco muuchisimo.**

**Gracias por comentarios.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
